The shadow Games
by Lord rax
Summary: The 100th hungers games are special, however somthing even darkner is going on behind the scenes. One tribute will remain. One unique arena. Tweleve districts. More horrors lie in this arena then just mutts and tributes. A dark day is about to come. Soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Today we draw for the Hunger games 4th quarter quell." The crowd roared in anticipation as he pulled the note out of its letter. The New head of the hunger games cleared his throat as he began to read out loud.

"In order to show that the Capital shows mercy to some and only hurts those who deserve it. I am pleased to say that this year, 3 contestants will be sent into the arena from each district. The tributes gender does not matter. However the tributes must either be 12, 15 or 17 years old. This year there will be no cornucopia. The items you start with depend on your rating. We believe it is best if you do not know what will give you good items, high or low, it could even be in the middle. We look forward to the reaping. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

**District XII**

Daniel and Caitlyn were talking as if everything was ok, even though they knew it wasn't. Daniel looked concerned as the reaping drew nearer and nearer. The tributes were being selected in only a few minutes and an uneasy tenision was settling over the crowd. Caitlyn knew that Daniel had absolutely no tessera in his life. Caitlyn had to take an extra two tessera each year. The odds were not in her favour compared to daniel, they were slim compared to every one else but she knew that some one had to be picked, actualy... three people had to be picked. "So, do you know whats happening at school tommorow?" Daniel looked over at Caitlyn and rolled his eyes.

"And the first tribute is!" the croud went silent as the man stopped for suspence.

"Daniel Perish!" the croud remained silent except for Daniel. "What... WHAT!" Daniel screamed as loud as he could. "Some one, any one! Tell me i heard wrong, SOME BODY VOLENTEER!" Daniel broke down in tears as Caitlyn helped him walk to the stage. "Its alright, everything will be fine."

"No it wont, i'm going to die." Daniel had already given up on himself.

"Promise me you will win."

"Alright... I promise." he conceeded.

"And the next tribute is... Caitlyn Dare!" Caitlyn stopped walking and almost strangled Daniel in the process. Caitlyn then continued walking with Daniel to the top, but now both of them had tears rolling down their eyes. "I can't beleive your going to die Daniel." Daniel glared at Caitlyn then they both started laughing as loud as they could.

Caitlyn and Daniel knew that she had nearly no hope of surviving the games. "Hey Daniel, if were gonna get smashed in the arena wanna at least do somthing totaly stupid before we leave?" Daniel thought about this for a few seconds.

"I got an idea, watch this." Daniel walked over to the edge of the stage and punched the air repetedly as he began to yell "Do or die, they'll never break me. They can try but i will not back down, because this is who i am, this is who we are!" The crowed cheered as David grabbed Caitlyns hand and jumped into the croud. Minutes of being carried by the audiance ended when the anouncer began to speak. "And the next tribute is..." The announcer dipped his hand in and pulled another name from the clear ball with the names in it. Caitlyn and David walked back up to the stage and looked at the clear ball with the names of the children in it. Caitlyn felt her blood run cold for two diferent reasons. The first reason was that the peice of paper was diferent coloured then all the others. This person was chosen by the capital to die. The second scary thing was the name on the paper.

"Sarah Dare."

Caitlyn stared in horror as her tweleve year old sister walked onto the stage and stood next to her.

Nothing was said by anyone for few minutes. Two sisters had never been in a hunger games together. Daniel saw the chance and whipped his brown hair back and looked into the camera with big blue puppy dog eyes, The crowed went wild and began booing the capital. Caitlyn scratched her face a few times to make herself look more inocent and then also faced the camera as she swished her head back and forth to make her long golden blonde hair sway from side to side. The crowed cheered as Caitlyn smiled majesticly at the camera. Finaly Caitlyns sister, Sarah looked at the camera with tears pouring down her face. The crowed seemed almost at breaking point with these tributes. Every one seemed to love Daniel, Sarah and Caitlyn. And they were going to use it to their advantage. "Hey Daniel, wanna do the star crossed lover angle to make every one like us even more?" Daniel leaned over and wispered to Caitlyn. "meh, ill love you, you can do somthing else."

Caitlyn thought to herself. _The capital had specificaly chosen, me, my sister and my best friend to all be killed. life sucks_


	2. District 11

Croy Remierez / Lars (unknown last name)/ Tyra Bale

The taste of blood was thick in Croy's mouth as he licked the cut on his upper lip. Standing next to him was a tank of a boy, ridiculously strong and tall. It seemed that no one wanted to stand any closer to the boy then a meter and a half. On the other side of him was a girl named Teak, Teak was one of the nicest people he knew. Croy had known Teak his entire life, during that time Teak had hair that has gradually been turning brown from blonde for years. Teak had a naturally pale face that was almost completely white with fear.

"Don't worry there is almost no chance of you being picked…" The second he muttered the sentence the man at the front said loud and clear "Teak Sires" Croy and Teak looked at each other in horror. Next to him the tank began to say "I volunteer" but was cut off by Croy when he punched him in the stomach. Croy side stepped over to the boy and kneed him in the groin. Slowly turning to face the crowed Croy looked away from a camera "I volunteer" he whispered, slowly he looked up at the camera and yelled as loud as he could "I volunteer!"

"NO!" Teak was screaming and hugging him. "Don't go! If you die, I'll know it's my fault" Croy looked away and started walking to the stage "Try not to blame yourself, blame him instead." Teak looked confused "Why blame him?" Croy smiled "Because he hates me… at least, now he does."

Croy slowly walked up to the stage and looked down at the crowd, then up to his face being displayed on the big screen. He looked at his handsome face almost with a sence of superiority. His dark brown spiky hair and green eyes bathing the audience in its glow. On his upper lip was a reopened scar that was bleeding slightly down his chin, the over all effect made him look like he was a trained fighter, What every one didn't know, was that he actualy was a trained fighter. Croy had never been strong; in fact compared to most people he was a weakling. But ever since he was young he had trained in karate and when he was bored he would practice parkour. In his spare time Croy would get scraps of jagged metal and throw it at target. Over all this made him hone his reflexes to perfection.

"What's your name?" the president asked

"Croy." One of his front teeth had a small bit of blood on it. This made Croy look even more daunting then before.

"Well Croy, Lets see who joins you"

"The next tribute is… Croy Remierez? … you got picked twice kid… this is awkward, how do we work this out?" There was a crippling silence for a few moments. "Would any one like to Volunteer?" More silence. "I'll do it" Slowly walking up to the front was the boy tank. "My name is Lars." Lars turned to Croy and smiled. "I will enjoy working with you." Lars was a foot taller then Croy, even though Croy was very tall on his own. Slowly he turned his rough face to stare at the crowd. The crowd stared back with disgust, Lars was perhaps the least atractive person in panem . He glanced upwards to see himself on the big screen and smiled to reveal disgusting pale yellow teeth. despite his rediculously bushy eyebrows Lars looked like he was already going bold at the age of 17 with dark blonde hair that was extremely thin. Lars was as strong as three boys his age and equally as stupid and slow as he was strong. Secretly he had trained as a career without telling any one, this was his soul purpose. To win the games, and the bloody lipped boy wasn't going to stop him, Lars promised himself that he would kill this kid personally.

"Any way, the third tribute is… Tyra bale"

Screaming and pushing Tyra ran away at full speed and dived through the window of the nearest house she could find. After a few minutes of searching the peace keepers dragged her out of the house, through the crowed and onto the stage. When she saw the presidents face she stated wailing and fighting to get free. "Just tranquilize her" two darts flew into her arms and she passed out cold.

Croy and Lars looked at each other then at Tyra. The unconscious girl had long brown hair and very pale skin but she was probably just scared.

"Well, this sucks, why cant we get an extremely fat guy to be a tribute, the capital would be entertained by that." Croy and Lars both started laughing.

Lars thought _maybe i wont kill this guy._

Croy thought _make him trust you. im gonna need a prety good plan to kill this guy._

Tyra thought... nothing


	3. new rules and Clara

District 3 train ride

Trains suck, I would know. I'm on one right now. Clara sat on a couch listening to the rediculous conversations her fellow tributes were having. "I'm so totaly gonna be epic and own all of the noobs in this game" At fist it was funny but eventualy it got annoying. Normaly Clara would of tried (and probably failed) to make friends with these people but she just couldent find either a thing they had in common to talk about or a use for them in the games. They would probably die in the first battle. If they survived the only use would be as a decoy. "so, what do you wanna for a stratergy in the games?" Clara actualy started listening to their tactics. "I'm gonna get a weapon and kill people in their sleep." the coversation went extremely stupid from then on, it made Clara even more certain that they were going to die first. "Hey, did you notice that the peices of paper with our names on it were diferently coloured then the rest?" The two boys looked at each other then at Clara. "I did notice, they must think our parents are rebels or somthing." Clara stood up and walking out of the room. "Your wrong, my parents are dead, they cant rebel."

Clara closed the door and began to walking towards her mentor. "Hey jeny... oh, your asleep" And she was, Claras mentor was passed out on the floor. Clara cautiously began poking her untill she woke up. Jeny suddenly Darted up awake and Tried to kick Clara off her feet. It was her winning move in the hunger games, it was 5 people left and her group of three was ambushed, Two of her friends were killed and she pretended to be dead, she even stabbed herelf with a throwing knife in a non vital organ so they couldent tell she wasnt dead. When the two others decided everyone was dead they started fighting each other. As soon as one killed the other, jenny tripped the other tribute and made him land on the knife that was recently inside of her. From that point on jenny became a break dancer. But Clara was expecting Jenny to do that move and jumped before her feet hit her. However, when She landed she tumbled back and hit her hand on a bookshelf. Jenny began laughing and so did Clara. "Whats up Clara?" Clara looked disturbed and Jeny could obviousy see it. "Tidus and Vein are saying that our peces of paper were diferent coloured then the rest." Jeny couldent see what was strage about this. "Yeah, and?" Clara frowned and began explaining

(a few minutes later)

"Yeah, it does seem a bit suspicious. Maybe its in their heads? They do seem a bit off dont they."

"Yeah, im not sure if they will be any good in the games. What do you think of them?"

"I think they wont survive an hour in the arena"

"I'm placing all my hope in you, ill try to do what i can, however have you seen some of the new rules?"

"What new rules?"

"Exactly. Look at this."

**shadow game new rules**

**1) there are new rules for getting money. Along with money from sponsers, you will gain money every time you kill a person (money gained depends on how many days in the arena have been spent.) you will also gain money for the amount of pain you inflict on a person before their kill, example: Jumping from a tree and landing a knife in some ones throat will give an average amount. But throwing a knife into their stomach, cutting both their hands of and then stabbing them in the face will give 10X as much money. Any involvement in a kill gives points example: Tribute A tell's Tribute B to kill Tribute C. Tribute B kills C and then A kills B. Tribute A will receive Money for the kill of both Tribute B and C.**

**2) for one minute in every hour all lights will be turned off and the sun will be blocked out. **

**3) There will be no cornocopia. Instead, a large tower will be placed in the center and in 2 other locations. If you are inside the tower at midnight you will receive Money. At 12 am a random (Often deady) event will take place in each tower. Each tower is filled with food, 99% of the food is edible and 1% is poisoned.**

**4) Each day spent in the arena, the lights will be dimmed a small amount untill it is entirely black, once it is at 90% darkness, each tribute will be given a high powered flash light. **

**5) Money can be spent on things other then items. Example: Location of a tribute of your choice. Knowing what event will take place in your current tower. how many tributes are inside one of the three towers. Knowing if a food you are holding is poisonous. The current amount of money you have. There are other peices of information you can buy but these are the main ones.**

**6) Bodies of Dead tributes will only be taken an hour after they have been killed.**

**7)No cannon will be fired when a tribute is killed. If you wish to know how many tributes are alive you must buy the information.**

**8) tributes will receive a wristband that can send messages to their mentor. The wristband cannot receive messages, only send. This is the only way to buy information. The wristband will not be locked on and is not indestructable or waterproof. if it is lost, destroyed or stolen. You will have to buy a new one.**

**9) if the game makers send out mutts, any mutts killed will give money to the slayer.**

**10) every five days, all unspent money will be erased. So expect a large amount of deliverys every 5th day.**

**11) money can be given from one tribute to another, but only willingly and only by the Tribute.**

**12) money sent in from sponsers will not be erased on the 5th day. Although they will be erased on the 15th**

**_This hunger games is especialy diferent as it marks 25 years since the second rebelion and 100 year since the first._**

"Wow, those are some prety weird new rules." Clara was thinking about how the new rules would affect the game.

"OK, So the main things people will do in this game is stay inside of towers." Clara nodded as Jeny began talking about her plan

"every day, just before midnight, there will be a bloodbath of people going into towers. But if people stay inside, they will get killed by the events inside the towers. So people will enter at midnight and leave at midday. Eventualy no one will even go near a tower because they will know it means death." Clara thought about this for the moment

Clara and Jeny talked about stratergies for the rest of the day while Tidus and Vein goofed off. They didnt know about the new rules, and they wouldent know untill it was almost to late.


	4. The Cult and the Tribute

_This chapter isnt edited yet, i will probably come back to it and make it more desciptive. But for now, enjoy._

_This is not an average chapter. I will probably not do another chapter like this. But i want somthing interesting with each character. I want to have a unique event to happen in each district. Only a few more chapters of intros untill the shadow games begin._

3 days after the Reaping

Hecate sat alone in her room doing push ups. Each movement shifted her long blonde hair into an even more uncomfortable position then before. If she was going to go in the games, she had to be stronger. Ever since she was picked she had started her own training routine. She would do push ups, karate, Parkour and chin ups. She was going to try hard to survive the games. After an hour of training Hecate turned on the TV and started listening. "Two of the tributes from District seven are dead" Hecate frowned and started listening more intensely. "Sires Lorenzo was found with a kitchen knife in his heart, next to his body was a suicide note explaining why he wanted to die, the authenticity of the note is being questioned. It is unknown if this was a suicide or a murder." Hecate was thinking deeply about this when she heard knocking on the door. "Come in" Hecate's Sister Maria walked in accompanied by two peace keepers. "We're here to protect you incase someone tries to attack you." Hecate nodded and continued listening to the TV "Keiran Sulo, the 17 year old male Tribute from district 7 was pushed/fell of the balcony of his three story house.

Hecate and Maria glanced over at the peace keepers. Maria stood up "I have to go make some dinner, I'll be back in a moment." Maria Left the room. One of the peace keeper suddenly locked the door and fired four bullets into the other Peace keeper. "I have to stop all the tributes from getting to the games, your death will save hundreds. But before i kill you, tell me. what were your parents like?" Hecates tried to open her mouth to speak but failed. "Hecate! WHAT WAS THAT!" The peace keeper unlocked the door and fired a series of shots into Maria who was screaming in agony. Hecate was to terrified to move but she knew that he must of only fired at her legs and feet, nothing lethal. The peace keeper Lifted his gun to aim at her but Hecate finaly started moving again and kicked the gun out of his hands. Hecate and the Peace keeper started punching, kicking and biting each other. After a few minutes of fighting the peace keeper finaly pined Her down and grabbed his gun of the floor. Hecate quickly whacked the Peace keeper where it hurts most and took the gun off him. Without hesitation Hecate Fired five shots into the face of the peace keeper. Blood poured all over the ground and onto Hecate's face as she pushed the dead peace keeper of her. "Maria, i'm coming"

Hecate and her brother Jake Started Carrying Maria to the hospital. "That Peace keeper didnt have an ID. We cant trust any Peace keepers if we cant see their IDs even if you can, be suspicious." As they hoveled over to the hospital a large crowd began to gather around them. A tribute walking down the street holding a girl with bullets in her legs and a gun over her shoulder was a prety rare sight. When they got to the hospital Maria was treated imediately and Hecate cleaned the Peace keepers blood of her face. "What happened?" A small boy in the crowd was looking at Hecate with big blue eyes. "Its hard to explain but i was at home when..." Hecate suddenly noticed that some of the crowd was holding pistols. No one was alowed to hold any type of gun except for peace keepers. Hecate suddenly realised that she stopped talking mid sentence. "... I have to go." Hecate Pushed through the crowd and ran upstairs and into the Bathroom. Lookig for a place Hecate Found the only Stall that didnt repulse her or have a broken lock.

After minutes of waiting the door opened and two men began to speak. Two men inside the girls bathroom. "I think she went in here" one Man grunted to show that he agreed "Lets split up." Hecate sat silently with her gun pointed at the door. One by one the doors smashed open. finaly the door next to her was smashed open. "Only one door left." Hecate realised that she was in the furthest stall away from the door.

With amazing speed, Hecate fell to the ground as bullets began bursting through the door. "Maybe she isnt in here?"

The two men began to leave. Sencing the opertunity, she slid from underneath the door and fired a rain of bulets into the backs of both the men. More blood came spilling out on top of her face. Hecate only stopped firing when she realised her gun was out of ammo. Hecate picked up one of the mans pistols and checked the ammo. _Four shots left. _Hecate knew that this wasnt somthing that all tributes go through, and this wasnt the work of the capital either. Hecate began thinking of why average people would start trying to kill the tributes. Suddenly the TV on the wall activated and played an emergancy anouncement. "Courtney Hilop, the official name drawer for the hunger games was killed a few minutes ago by an underground rebel cult. The motives of the cult is unknown but they seem to be killing people with any relation to the hunger games." The sound of the TV was Drowned out by the sound of talking just outside the bathroom. "Their talking about out 'cult' on tv, i wonder if they will find out about that bomb we put on the train. It will probably kill half the Tributes before the games have even began." Hecate was horrorfied, if she died, hundreds would die with her. "Is this where you heard the gunfire?" One of the men asked. "Yeah, inside this bathroom" Hecate realised that they were going to enter any second so she kicked open the door and fired three shots at the stomach of one man and the other shot at the other mans face. Both men were killed imediately. Hecate was feeling nautious and she felt herself go faint.

Hecate Dipped her Hand into the blood oozing from the man and wrote on the wall in blood. 'Bomb on tribute Train'. Hecate hoped some one would see this before the enemy cleaned it. Hecate Searched the men for weapons, There was none. "Why dont they have weapons?" Hecate said out loud without thinking. Realising what she just did she started running for cover as the sound of foot steps started echoing down the stairs. "Yeah, i told you, this entire building has been evacuated, no one is in here except for the cult and that Hecate girl. That must of been her voice" Hecate Sprinted over to the Emergeny fire escape box and opened it to find a Fire Axe. Smiling, she took the axe and waited. "Where is she? you go that way, i'll go this way." Hecate remained silent as the Woman became visable. As soon as Hecate saw her head she swung the Axe into her face. Most blood yet. Hecate finaly realized how many people she had killed and started puking in disgust.

After a few minutes of crying Hecate came to her sences and searched the decimated body for guns. She found a revolver with all six bullets in it. Hecate then formulated a plan to draw out the rest of the cult. She picked up the body and moved it into a intersection and made a fake trail of blood to a room. That room was set up to swing the axe into the face of the first person to open it. Hecate Walked over to the body and fired the revolver to atract atention. Hecate then sprinted to a diferent room and hid in wait.

"Their all dead... Its just us four? How did we lose nearly an entire section of our cult to a single girl?" The cult members were genuinely sad. "Look, theres a trail of blood... it leads to that room." Hecate watched from a peep hole as the leader opened the door causing the axe to cleave his head nearly in half when it fell down and hit his eye. Hecate Heard the screams of the other three. Hecate then opened the door and fired two shots into the first two and one shot into the last person. The first two died instanty but the other one fell to the floor and screamed. Hecate put her boot on the neck of the cult member. "Why are you trying to wipe out the hunger games?" The Cult member strugled against her foot for a moment but gave in as he was still in pain from the bullet in his leg. "I think you know why the games should be stopped, but if we were to complete our plan the entire capital would fall and we would gain control of the city." Hecate eased the presure from her boot. "how does stopping the hunger games help you destroy the capital?" The Cult member began gasping for air even though their was no presure on his throat. "you have seen the trains right, they are... they are the key, we know that some things will happen to them once the hunger games stop. If you can find some way in the hunger games to send a message to all the members of this cult in the other Districts, we will never attack district members again, only the capital. In the games, get to a place of interest and write in blood. S1C8T3. Promise you will survive to live that far before you die. I will send the message now." The cult member began typing a message into his phone and sent it to every one on his contact list. He then pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the temple. Moments later dozens of Peace keepers burst in and surrounded her. "Were here to wipe out the threat... What happened?" Hecate began explaining and eventualy she was lead outside to an anxious crowd

When Hecate explained to the crowd she didnt mention anything about the cult except for the bomb on the train. From that point on, Hecate became a great hero to the capital and the district. The capital thought that she had single handedly wiped out a rebelion and the District saw her as a savior of the lives of majority of the towns celebritys.

Hecate Became determined to Write the message during the games.


	5. Gloria,Riki and Tyler

**At the hotel. District 5.**

**Riki and Tylers day**

"After a thorough investigation, every train was found to be safe and bomb free."

Tyler laid on his bed listening "If there was a bomb... we would all be dead, This tv is an idiot"

"Dont sound so angry, i'm sure some thing will kill you later." Sitting on a chair facing the window was a black haired, black eyed, emo kid.

"Shut up Riki, no one cares." Tyler sat up, wobbled a bit and sat back down. "owwww, dont make me sit up again, my head hurts."

"Awwww, poor Tyler, about to get his face ripped off and he can only think about not sitting up... how sad." Riki shot Tyler a very large and sarcastic grin.

"I swear, when we get into the arena i'm going to bleed you slowly." Tyler Stared at Riki with malevolence that could kill the average person.

Riki stood up and walked over to the cupboard and took out a pack of cards. "Why am i even here?"

Tyler made a very loud, very strage sound as he sat up. "Because our mentor wants us to make aliances."

"Yeah, like were gonna end up as friends, i hate you with a passion." Riki pulled out the two jokers from the pack and threw one at the wall. It got stuck. He quickly turned and threw the other Joker at Tyler. Reacting naturaly, Tyler flinched. When he opened his eyes a small pile of his hair was on the ground. "Ok, that was prety cool, but whats cards going to do in a fight?" Riki smiled darkly and started walking out of the room. Right before he slammed the door closed he turned back to Tyler said two words "Shuriken stars." Tyler was thoughroughly freaked out.

Tyler was very smart and very imature. Most people liked him even though he was arrogant. After awhile Tyler became sarcastic and overly confident. But even he knew that Riki's skills with those cars was impressive. He was almost certain that if Riki tried he could throw one of those cards and slit his throat with it, it would be hard, but possible. The main thing that scared Tyler was the thought of Riki with any of those ninja death stars. Having one of them thrown at his face would hurt... alot. Maybe forming an aliance wouldent be so bad.

Riki laid on his bed thinking about his life

Riki was always dark. Years of failed friendships had made him numb out the emotional pain. He was hollow inside, part of him didnt even want to live, thats partly why he volenteered. Another part was that he felt sadness for the first time in months when he saw a twelve year old girl with so much hope and optimism get picked as a tribute. Most people thought that there was nothing inside of Riki. But there was still a little bit of life inside his desimated mind and soul. when he saw that girls face he felt sure he would never feel anything again if he just sat by and let her die. But he saved her. Maybe now people would see that he wasnt such a bad person, maybe his life could be so much better if he won the hunger games. But he couldent do it on his own. Thats when he heard knocking on the door

"hello, our mentor said i should come meet you. Can i come in?"

"Read the sign." (The sign said in big red letters **'no'**) Riki thought that Tyler was talking untill he noticed that it was a girls voice. That was when he realised that it was the other tribute and he may of just given an exteremely bad first impression. "I'm sorry, please come in."

Slowly opening the door, a very prety blonde haired girl walked into the room. Riki felt warm inside and he felt himself blushing. Riki's normaly pale skin became alot more coloured by his blush. "Hi, i'm Riki, whats your name?" Riki held out his hand and the girl shook it. "My name is Glorious, but you can just call me Gloria." Riki knew from the beggining that he liked this girl. They began talking about what their lives were like before they got put in the hunger games. Gloria was shy but nice so Riki did alot of talking (which was unusual for him) After an hour of talking they reached a point in the conversation that actualy became meaningful. "So, whats your stratergy in the arena?" Riki stared at Gloria seriously and she knew that this wasn't the kind of question you could simply shrug off. "I dont know, i had an idea, but it got ditched when i saw the new rules."

Riki decided that he wanted this girl on his team. But he was afraid that she might like Tyler more then himself. she would definately talk to Tyler at one point or another. Then she would have to choose between the Two. Riki came to a conclusion that if he wanted Gloria he needed to have Tyler in on the aliance. "How about we make an aliance for the games. You, me and Tyler?" Gloria was a bit concerned by this. "I'll need to talk to him first, i'll go do it now. See you later." Gloria left the room and Riki felt happy for the first time in what seemed like ages.

Gloria knocked on Tylers door expecting anything from a broken wreck crying in the corner to a 7 foot tall career eating a live cow. "Come in." Slowly opening the door Gloria stuck her head in and looked around. "I'm in the bathroom, i'll be right out." Gloria looked around the room and found it very similar to hers and Riki's room, the bed was plain white and well made. The Window had an excelent view of District 3. In the distance hundreds of lights were flashing ontop of skyscrapers and neon signs. Panem was a like a rose, at the top was an object of majety but the lower you go the move thorns you encounter. The Capital was placed so that only the top of the rose could be seen, the rest was neglected, they could cut away the thorns but they would grow back eventualy.

"Hiya, I'm Tyler." Gloria turned to face Tyler but her movement made her hair cover her face. As she brushed her hair away she began to estimate what Tyler would be like in the hunger games. He was a moderate build with sharp eyes and pointed eyebrows. He was always giving off a smile that radiated confidence. Meanwhile Tyler was captivated by her and his smile began to widen. The two stood looking into each others eyes for a few minutes before any one spoke. "So, what brings you here?" Gloria shruged. "Just wanted to meet you." Tyler and Gloria also talked for almost an hour on end. "So any way. Riki wanted to know if you wanted to have an aliance with me, you and him?" Tyler frowned and looked down. "Did Riki realy want an aliance?" Gloria suddenly realised that Riki and Tyler didnt like each other that much. "Yeah, it was his idea." Tyler seemed to have a few problems but he still agreed to the aliance.

Later that day Riki, Tyler and Gloria all sat down together in a room and talked about stratergies.

Both Riki and Tyler knew that the only thing keeping them in the aliance was Gloria. The second she died, they knew that the aliance would be over. If they killed the other person before Gloria died. Gloria would hate them and they would lose their aliance any way. Every one was in deep thought for the rest of their time before the games began.

Riki thought he was in love with Gloria

Tyler thought he was in love with Gloria

Gloria wasnt in love with either of them. But she was still going to use that to her advantage


	6. Tylon, Kiylee and Veron

Sitting on the roof in silence were the three tributes. Each tribute hadn't known the others untill the reaping. "You know, part of me wishes that i hated you guys." The silence continued for a few more minutes untill a shooting star passed over their heads. "Lets all make a wish." Each of the tributes closed their eyes and made a wish. when they all opened their eyes the girl in the center spoke "What did you boys wish for?"

Tylon closed his deep blue eyes and skook his dark brown short hair. "I wish that before i die, i can do somthing meaningful. I dont want to just fall away into the night and be forgotten about. Even if i dont win, i want somthing that i did to stay beyond the grave." Tylon stood up and walked to the edge of the roof. Every one waited quitely as Tylon looked out over the city. "It looks so small... But i know that its massive." Tylon turned around "what did you guys wish for?"

Kiylee waited for Tylon as he walked over and sat back down. "I wished that my dad would still be alive..." the boy next to Kiylee frowned and looked concerned "What happened?" Kiylee looked away and wispered so quitely it was almost like she didnt say anything at all. "I dont wanna talk about it."

Silence continued for a few minutes as they all stared at the sky. Veron slowly stood up. "I say, we dont just sit by and feel sorry for ourselves. Lets train and get better." The talking continued. many heroic speechs were had and by the end every one felt sure that one of the three of them would win if they all worked together.

Veron had soft light brown hair and green eyes. Most people thought that Veron was prety average. He was. Veron was kinda smart and prety strong although he wasnt amazing at anything he did lots of people still liked him. Lately Veron became determined and everything he did normaly succeeded. He became faster, stronger and more aware. He even became more street smart.

Kiylee had dead straight Dark brown hair and green eyes. She was mostly nice and was extremly intuitive. She often didnt talk about herself so no one knew of the pain she held deep down inside of herself.

Tylon was Very diferent to Veron. He was smart, strong, fast and was good at everything he did. But the thought of killing and the hunger games made him uncomfortable. He began to eat less panic and fall into trances on a regular basis. He was cracking and he felt that he might go insane during the hunger games.

A few days later. (a few hours before the train ride)

Tylon stood with his hands open in a nimble blocking position. Veron stood with his hands in fists by his side. "Hey guys whats up?" Kiylee was smiling untill she saw that the two boys were standing fighting postions, suddenly her smile became a frown. "Ohhhh." Veron put his finger to his lips and made the hush sound. After a few very tense moments Tylon bursted forward in flurry of punchs. Most of them were blocked untill one connected with Verons chest. Veron stumbled back as Kiylee winced. As Tylon charged forward Veron swiftly kicked and knocked the air out of his opponent. As Tylon gasped for air Veron slammed down both of his fists on to Tylon's back. Tylon yelled but kept his position of both hands and feet of the ground. That was untill he pushed through the pain and punched Veron in the nose. A horrible crack noise resonated out of Veron as he screamed. Tylon wiped the blood from his hand and elbowed Veron in his already broken nose. Veron fell to the floor screaming. "I win" Tylon reached his hand out and picked Veron of the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Kiylee was clearly angry.

"Me and Veron realised that when we get on the train, we get totaly repaired, all scars and cuts removed, all bones fixed. So we were having a real fight that only ends when some one gets knocked to the ground. Once we get on the train and get fixed up were gonna do it again. But only end when you pin the other person down." Veron mumbled somthing but no one could hear it. "So, what have you been doing for training? Us two have been doing parkour and street fighting."

Kiylee was looking at the flowing blood coming from Verons nose. "Throwing knives, strength, speed and jumping, the usual stuff."

Veron sat down and covered his face with a cloth (it was already dripping with blood) "Lets see how good you are with a throwing knife." Tylon Went inside his house and took out a few kitchen knives. "Throw these" Kiylee took a knife from him and threw it into tree that was 30 meters away. "Cool, now go get it" Kiylee made a very fast throwing motion at Tylon. He flinched. Kiylee laughed. When Tylon opened his eyes Kiylee was already pulling the knife out of the tree. "She is fast." Tylon looked over to Veron who made the gesture of throwing a knife at him. "I broke your nose, your in no position to joke around."

Kiylee was getting very annoyed very fast. The knife wouldent come out no matter how hard she pulled. "HEY! COME OVER HERE YOU GUYS!" Kiylee was pulling as hard as she could when she put her foot on the tree and pushed. Still nothing. realising how stuck on it was Kiylee started walking up the tree as she pulled on the knife. "tha uks veary ard" Veron's words were almost imposibble to understand. Kiylee pushed of the tree and landed on her feet after a backflip. "That was awesome. Now let me try." Tylon grabbed onto the knife and started climbing up untill he got to the same position Kiylee was in. When he pushed off he attempted a double backflip. Ending with his face smashing into the ground.

Ten minutes later and Kiylee was the only person that wasnt holding a cloth up to their broken nose. "shud uhp" Kiylee smiled cruely as Veron and Tylon frowned. Silently their mentor walked in. "Its time to go... what happened to those two?" Kiylee walked over to the mentor "They failed." Veron and Tylon stood up and started walking over to the mentor as well. Veron without warning took the cloth off his nose and rubbed it on Kiylee's face. Kiylee screamed and began wiping the blood of her face. "I'm going to kill you." all three of the tributes began laughing hystericly when they thought about the sentence a bit more. There was a good chance that she wasn't joking.


	7. Shine, Tain and Gaet

_"So far i have had six 15 year old girls as tributes. A 17 or tweleve year old boy would be a welcome change" - sincerely Lord Rax_

Gaet slouched against a wall with the hunch on his back nearly jutting over his head. Over his shoulder was the 4 foot long battle axe that he was training with. "twenty seconds on the clock... and... go!" Gaet's mentor pushed a button and multiple diferent human sized dolls popped out of strange places, Some came out of floor and others through a wall. Without a second of hesitation Gaet Swiped the heads off two dolls and landed it in the chest of a third doll in one swing. "Two left" Gaet pulled out a dagger from a hidden sheath on his chest and began sprinting to a fourth target where he leaped in to the air and buried the dagger in its face. "WHERE IS THE LAST ONE!" Gaet looked franticly around untill he found it perched on top of a pole hanging from the ceiling. with only a few seconds left Gaet ripped the dagger out then flicked it into the heart of the Doll.

"good throw, now try again but use two swords instead if an axe."

"I'm tired of training, and i was aiming for the face not the heart." Gaet looked disapointed in himself even though in a real battle 5 tributes would be dead already.

"Fine, Tain, your turn." Tain was a career and every one knew it. The only thing weird about him was that he was weak, he was skinny, he was tall and lanky for his size and he looked like sweet boy. But every one was afraid of him in battle. hardly any one knew Tains eye colour because his face was covered by his long fringe of almost black, dark brown hair.

"Sweet, what am i doing?" Tain walked to the center of the arena.

"you will see." Tain waited for a few minutes when he heard the twang of bow strings. In a blur of movements Tain dodge rolled, jumped, leaned back and even did a spinning jump kick to avoid the arrows. When the arrows stopped firing Tain was surrounded by at least 30 arrows with anti matter pads on them. (anti matter pads turn any sharp force into blunt force. In other words. If one touches you, it falls to the ground and you get a very big bruise instead of a cut.) Tain picked up an arrow and threw it at the hole in the wall where the arrows came from. The arrow got stuck in the hole. "Now what do i do?" Tain wasnt tired in the least from his evasion training.

The mentor beckoned over to Gaet. "come here boy. I want you two to fight in hand to hand combat. First person to pin down the other wins."

Gaet looked outraged "You cant expect me to win can you?" The mentor chuckled and looked Gaet up and down. "It will be... educational. START!" Gaet turned to face Tain. But Tain was already behind him. "What the?" Gaet started to turn but Tain had already started his chain of karate attacks, in a few seconds. Tain was nearly standing on Gaet's neck when the mentor declared Tain the winner.

Gaet was almost 7 foot tall, as such, most people thought he had been geneticly modified to be extra tall and strong. Gaet was trained in the use of every type of weapon ever created. Gaets only weakness was the fact that he was stupid and that he sucked in hand to hand (he tried to learn hand to hand but he could never get it right) Gaet was going to volenteer but Tain beat him to it. Every career knew of what Tain was capable of so no one volenteered for the other two tributes. It was just coincidence that Gaet got picked. Normaly some one would volenteer but the sight of Tain made every one nervous.

Tain was a 6 foot tall twelve year old. He was always up beat and liked smiling. But for some reason no one liked smiling around him. Tain did 21 lessons of karate, parkour and running training per week. With his busy schedual, Tain became socialy impaired and eventualy dropped out of school to become a career. Tain was not Book smart but made up for it with extreme street smarts. Tain attended almost every physical competition and one nearly every time. Not even the strongest career could defeat him in a fight due to his speed and skill. At one point they had to send three careers at once to see if they could take him down. They failed. Tain Was an omen of fear to all who had seen him. But to those who didnt know him, he was a cute little boy with a happy face and rosy cheeks, Although most people would see through this disguise in less then a minute of talking to him.

"sorry i'm late. I had to do somthing." Shine came running through the door. "I'm here, i'm here..."

The mentor avoided looking at shine. "Its time for you to train. Center of the room. NOW!"

Shine quickly walked to the center of the arena. "Sorry, whats happening?"

"You have to train in throwing knife combat with the other two."

Tain's generic smile faultered for a second when he thought of throwing knives. Tain hated knives so much.

"go grab a sheath of anti matter knives, Last person standing wins." Shine, Tain and gaet all bowed and picked up a belt with 5 knives covered in anti matter generator on them.

shine stood with one knife in her hand and the other on the sheath.

Tain stood with his arms crossed, holding no knifes.

Gaet was holding four knives in one hand and the other knife in his other hand.

"Begin." In the blink of an eye Tain threw a knife at Shine and Gaet.

Gaet rolled out of the way and norrowly avoided the knife. Shine ducked and threw one of her own knives at tain.

Tain ran away from the knife and started running up a wall. Gaet was transfixed by the specticle and only by luck did he avoid getting hit by Shine when she threw the knife at him. Tain was holding onto the roof and was preparing to jump.

Gaet flung all four of his knifes at Tain. Tain jumped as soon as as the knives hit. three missed but one hit Tain on the shin. Tain was holding onto the chandelier with both of his hands but he was yelling in pain as he tried to pulling himself up. Gaet looked over to Shine and Shine looked back. Gaet pelted his last knife at Shine but missed by a large margin. Gaet saw across the room that a Knife was lying on the floor. Gaet began sprinting towards the knife but just before he grabbed it Shine threw a knife into his back. Gaet yelled out in pain as the dagger hit. But he didnt fall to the ground like Shine hoped. Gaet pulled of his shirt and a 5cm long bruise was located where the Knife hit.

Seconds later another Knife from Shine hit in the exact same spot. The bruise became even bigger. Gaet staggered a bit then fell down.

"Gaets out." Tain peered over the chandelier and as soon as he did he nearly got a knife to the face. Tain waited a few minutes to take his shoe off and inspect his black foot. Shine spent the time getting all the knifes back of the floor.

"Get down from there!" Shine looked angry because it was almost impossible to see Tain. Tain rolled over a bit but Shine saw the movement and pelted all but one of her Knives one by one at the gap. Tain finaly got hit in the chest and surendered.

"good work, now go patch yourself up."

Tain needed a ladder to get down.

Training continued for the rest of the day. District one had a way of removing bruises very quickly. In the actual hunger games, none of the tributes bruised, scarred or even had to pee. However, tributes would sweat alot more because of the pills they had to take before the match.

Later that day.

"How was training?" Shine's mum was cooking dinner so Shine coulden't see her.

Shine sighed and fell down onto the couch. "It was hard. I finaly got to beat Tain in somthing."

"Oh realy? Tell me about it."

"We did throwing knife training. I think Tain is only bad with ranged weapons."

Shine talked with her mum for the next few hours.

"Your right, i'm going to do that in the games."

Shine layed back and smiled. If all went as planned she would have control over the career pack.


	8. Thalia, Terris and Faith

_These are the last tributes i will be writing about. The other 12 tributes will probably be nameless. Maybe a few will get names. I might even accept a submission for a new tribute during the games (probably not goanna happen but still possible) I'm going to write their scores and what they trained on. But I won't tell you where the alliances stand. You will have to figure it out yourself._

**Faith. Unknown last name**

Faith stood with her head bowed. "Do you accept these terms?" Faith looked up at the cult. Every member was dressed in shade of grey. No whites No blacks. Faith was dressed in a blood red.

"I do." Faith stood up tall and silent as the girl in the cage began screaming.

"Let me out! What's going to happen to me?" Faith didn't even turn to look at the girl. If she did the girl would never shut up. But Faith didn't care at all. The girl could go die for all she cared.

Faith had joined the cult at the age of 8 after her parents were killed by he capital she decided that she would go on a suicide mission into the capital a year later. But she knew that first she had to get into the hunger games. For reasons that were her own she didn't volunteer. She wasn't even picked. She abducted the real Faith and had plastic surgery to make her face just like hers. No one ever talked to Faith no one ever even knew her name. Most people who joined the cult weren't so fanatical. But Faith quickly became a high ranked member and was renowned for her merciless killing. Every assassination was performed by faith. She didn't care if people died. They would all be killed sooner or later.

"Just kill the real Faith already. We don't need her" all of the cult members looked a bit more concerned about killing her. "You are all weak." Faith grabbed a gun and open fired on the real Faith. "I have to go get on a train now"

"What have we done..." The entire cult looked concerned. Most of the members only wished to over throw the capital. They wanted as little to die as possible. But the people in the other district who tried to kill all the tributes gave the cult a bad name.

"Don't worry. She's going to get about half way through the games before she cracks and goes totally insane, then the capital will kill her."

**Thalia Ianthe**

Thalia sat on the train. Across from her were by far the two most depressing and sad people she had ever met. "So, Faith, what's your token?"

Faith went through a chain of profanities in her head. She left the token on the body of the real Faith. "Asking questions gets you hurt."

Thalia had a strange expression on her face. Faith had soft golden hair and pale skin. But her voice was deep and dark. Something seemed off about her.

"What was that about?" Thalia looked over at Faith then at the boy sitting in the other seat at the table with his eyes wide and disilusioned.

"I don't have to tell you anything. If you value your life. Hide. Because. I. Will. Kill. You."

The thing that Thalia found strange about Faith was that her face looked wrong on her body. Her body was strong but her face was slender and weak. "There's something not right about you Faith... Did i know you before the reaping?"

Faith stood up and stormed out of the room "You don't know me! Nobody does!" Faith quitely began packing her back pack full of cans of fly spray and other stuff.

"So, what's your name kid?" Thalia looked over to the sad twelve year old child sitting quietly in his chair.

"Uh um, my name is Terris. I think something is wrong with Faith; she was the most popular at our school. She's not the same. I think the capital did something to her." Terris was shaking in his chair. "What if they change us? What if we have already been changed and don't know it?" Terris put his hands on his head and began rocking on his chair. Thalia frowned as Terris began to wimper.

"Reality is just what you make of it. If this is what you think is real. Then it's what you will be dealing with. You can't control what you don't know. Maybe they did something to Faith, maybe they didn't. But there's nothing we can do."

Ferris had dark red hair and plenty of freckles. In honest opinion, he was extremely adorable and random girls would smile and hug him for no apparent reason. Ferris was a people person and was never violent. The thought of killing horrified him.

"So what's wrong with you?" Terris finaly asked. Thalia looked up to meet Terris's stare and noticed that he had an intense stare that kind of freaked her out.

Thalia leaned back on her chair and shook her long black hair off her ears. "Nothing, I'm fine"

Ferris and Thalia sat in silence for a while when Ferris and Thalia smelled smoke. It was coming from Faiths room on a separate carriage. Ferris ran into the room. Thalia began to stand up when Faith jumped through the sun roof. "What are you doing?" Faith Grabbed onto Thalia and lifted her off the ground and opened the door to the other carriage and threw her out the door, into the outside link between the carriages. Both doors were locked and she was stuck outside on a train.

Thalia was locked in between to carriages. She was on the verge of falling off and getting run over by the train. "Help me!" Terris was screaming as the roar of fire engulfed his cries.

Thinking quick Thalia climbed to the top of the train by clawing onto pipes and curves on the metal. When she got to the top she stomped on the glass to shatter it and stuck her hand down the hole and tried to lift Terris out.

"Grab onto my hand!" Terris imediately began running through the flames and grabbed onto Thalia's hand. Just before Thalia could pull him up, Faith kicked Thalia in the back. Screaming loudly, Thalia began rolling off the train. Only barely grabbing onto the edge before she fell off. Luckily Faith thought she fell to her death.

Faith pulled out of her back pack several cans of deodorant. She pulled the lid of one and dropped in the fire. The explosion almost sent Thalia flying off the train. _There was no way Terris survived that._ Thalia Began lifting herself when she heard the next carriage door rapidly slams against the wall as it flailed in the wind. _Terris is alive. But he's in the other carriage._

Faith started running to the next carriage and jumped the gap. On her back was a large collection of deodorant cans and fly spray. Thalia quietly lifted herself up and started running after Faith. Thalia watched in horror as Faith some how created a Molotov cocktail and pelted it through the glass and into the carriage. Another explosion. Terris was screaming loudly as the mentor walked into the carriage. "Whats happening!" Seconds later the mentor was engulfed in flames from another explosion caused by Faith

Faith had just killed the mentor.

Thalia leaped over the gap and tried to push Faith into the flaming carriage. It didnt work. Faith turned around but as soon as she saw Thalia she instinctively took a step backwards into a fighting stance. To late did Faith realise that there was no floor behind her so she began to wobble. Thalia gave a quick shove and Faith fell ontop of a fire. Thalia Knew that Faith would die when she saw that she had at least 10 bottles of fly spray in her back pack. "Get out of there Terris!" Terris oppened the door just as the flames reached the 10 bottle of flammable gas and liquids in Faiths bag. Fire lept from nearly every opening of the train as Faith exploded. The entire carriage Jumped up a bit. When the explosion subsided all Thalia could hear was Terris sobbing. Thalia found Terris in the formerly on fire carriage that was Faith's. Most of his face was covered in 3rd degree burns, but the rest of him was fine. Terris was screaming loudly as Thalia tried to patch him up with bandages.

later that day.

"Where are the peace keepers?" Terris had his entire face covered except for one eye and his nose.

"I dont know, i'll find out, just wait here. I'll be back."

Thalia spent a few minutes walking from carriage to carriage untill she reached the peace keeper quaters. When she opened the door she found every peace keeper either with cuts all over their bodies or covered in flames. All dead.

The train stopped moving. They had arived at the capital. But nearly every one was dead. This was going to make her a popular person.

_Orriginaly i was going to have Faith make it to the games. But i couldent get this fight with all three tributes surviving. Besides. Faith was not submitted by a person, so she could die however i felt would be interesting way to go. Besides. Theres not much social stuff i can do with out repeating myself. Next chapter i will have how the main 21 tributes trained and what rating they got. I might just skip the chariot ride and the interview except for the chosen 8 tributes quotes._

_P.S. There will be probably be some very abstract deaths in this hunger games. 100th aniversery so the game makers are trying extra hard to have an interesting one. I'm brain storming original ideas. I will try and avoid things that are predictable and cliche. Also i will try and avoid mary sue/s. besides the only character that seems to good so far is Tain._


	9. Ratings

_I'm gonna write a bit about each tribute and what they are doing. the stuff in bold is what the tribute got as their score out of twelve._

Tain had nearly every tribute watching him as he did back flips and deadly Karate moves. Croy however, wasn't impressed. "Hey, Lets spar." Tain turned around as Croy stepped apart from tribute cluster. Tain smiled. "Your on." Croy and Tain started an extremely complex battle that was more akin to break dancing and ballet then actual fighting. Every other tribute was mesmorised as the jumps, punches and spinning jump kicks kept coming in droves. The battle finaly ended when Croy slapped Tain unexpectedly. In anger, Tain jumped and started doing a back flip but Croy grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. Tain quickly surrendered after that so Croy stuck his hand out and lifted Tain up.

Tain and Croy walked away from the crowd of tributes and started talking. Neither of them knew if they liked or hated the other.

**Scores. **

**T****ain: 11**

**Croy: 10**

The crowd of tributes began going their seperate ways. Terris, Thalia and Hecate stayed behind to talk about their experience with the cult. (Terris had his face healed but he had grown a fear of fire from that point on.) Thalia Peiced together information about faith with help from a detective, Thalia and Terris learned that she was the second in command from the district ten cult. They had not told any one about this just yet.

"So, what happened with your experiance with the cult?" Thalia asked

"Its a long story so you better get comfortable"

The three cult survivors talked about their stories for the next hour.

**Thalia: 8**

**Terris: 5**

**Hecate: 9**

Gaet didnt talk to any one for the entire competition untill he saw Lars. Gaet licked his lips and aproached the only person in the games who could equal his strength

**Gaet: 12**

**Lars: 10**

Riki and Tylon spent most of their times fighting over Gloria's attention. Meanwhile Gloria was trying to get Tains attention.

**Riki: 9**

**Tyler: 7**

**Gloria: 7**

Caitlyn spent alot of her time with her sister Sarah and her best friend Daniel. That was untill they started talking to Clara.

**Caitlyn: 7**

**Sarah: 2**

**Daniel: 9**

**Clara: 8**

Tidus and Vein were mortified by the compitition. They suddenly knew that they needed alies fast. Unfortunetly no one wanted them.

**Vein: 4**

**Tidus: 10**

Tyra sat wimpering in the corner untill Kiylee started talking to her. Kiylee made her feel alot better.

**Kiylee: 9**

**Tyra: 3**

Shine spent most of her time training untill she met Tylon and Veron

**Veron 9**

**Shine: 10**

**Tylon: 7**

**Living tributes (with known names)**

Tylon. Veron. Kiylee. Gloria. Riki. Tyler. Hecate. Clara. Tidus. Vein. Croy. Tyra. Lars. Daniel. Caitlyn. Sarah. Shine. Tain. Gaet. Thalia. Terris.

**Dead tributes. (with known names)**

Faith

_There may be only one chapter untill the games start. or they might even start next chapter. Things are about to get dark._


	10. Items and the begging of the game

The tributes sat in anticipation as the head game maker stood at the podium with the letter determining who gets good items at the beggining.

"Hello district citizens and capital denizens. Now for the moment you have all been waiting for..." The game maker opened the letter and started reading. "... The lower the score the better the items." he crowd started cheering fanaticly.

"Gaet shall recieve a paper clip to start with." Gaet stood up and punched a wall leaving a massive dent in it.

"Tain will start with a hanf full of grapes." Tain was angry and silent in his chair.

"Croy, Lars, Tidus and shine will begin with a single jagged peice of glass" Croy stomped on the ground loudly. Lars turned around and also punched the wall in the exact same point Gaet did. The wall was almost at breaking point. Tidus was silent and unmoving. Shine hugged Terris because he was so cute.

"Hecate, Daniel, Riki, Veron and kiylee will begin with an extra 100000 dollors in their bank acount to use during the games." There were no special reactions to this. It was alright.

"Clara and Thalia will recieve a dagger but with no sheath." Clara and Thalia were prety happy with what they got.

"Tyler, Gloria, Caitlyn and Tylon will recieve a two knives, one with a sheath" Tyler and Tylon high fived. Caitlyn and Gloria smiled at each other.

"Terris will get a bow and 12 arrows. He will also recieve a short sword." Terris smiled hapily and got huggs from nearly every girl.

"Vein will recieve a batch of leathal poisons and one remote activated explosive." Vein suddenly had alot more people wanting to be on his team.

"Tyra will recieve a high tech cross bow and 5 bolts." Tyra looked almost happy

"Sarah will receive 1000000$ dollers to spend in the games and any one who kills Sarah will have all of their money errased. However after day 20 who ever kills sarah will have their money doubled. Finaly Sarah will recieve High powered cross bow with one bolt." Sarah was not sure whether to be scared or happy.

Later that day.

Croy stood waiting in his tube. In only a few moments he would be in the arena. In axiety Croy began expecting his shard of glass. It was prety big and was actualy capable of cutting objects. But it was almost impossible to hold without getting hurt.

The tube finaly stopped moving. _I'm in the arena now_. Croy couldent see a thing. It was pitch black. Suddenly The roof started fading away to reveal the sky and the sun. Croy looked in horror at the arena. Next to him Lars spoke. "They realy went all out" Croy had to stop himself stepping back onto the mine feild. Lars was only ten feet away. On his other side was Tyra holding her cross bow in both hands. Croy looked at his surrounding and was searching for places to hide.

"Attention tributes. On the floor in front of you is an imunity pad. It will only work for ten minutes. It will stop anything from getting with in a meter of you. But it will stop you from getting close to objects. You must use it now. Or never. You are allowed to go any where in this arena. Ontop of the highest point in this arena is a sniper rifle with one bullet. Let the games begin. Croy picked up his Imunity pad and started running.

Suddenly the voice started speaking again. "All the supplies you will ever need are at the center tower. None of it is poisoned. There are even weapons to use. Dont be afraid. This is your equivilent of the cornucopia. Just get in and out before you lose imunity. Tick tock children."

_This entire arena is based on a city. _Croy repeated to himself. The arena was filled with sky scrapers and shops. However most sky scrapers were glass and the other buildings were realy small. Croy decided to avoid the sky scraper. However because it was crystal clear he could see the basic forms of tributes running up the stairs. One Tribute even found the invisible esculator. Croy watched from his buildings window the masacre at the sky scraper from a distance. At least 6 people were killed or mortaly wounded. Croy suddenly realised that he needed food some how... and a weapon. He would have a bit of trouble getting them.

_Next chapter will focus on the view point of Gloria and her problems at the Sky scraper. I will tell you who died at the end of that chapter._


	11. First chapter of the games

Gloria was slightly shocked by the arena. But that didn't stop her from sprinting to the Glass skyscraper with Riki and Tyler in pursuit (They had made an alliance before hand) In the few minutes it took to get there. Gloria was nearly half a km apart from the boys. The Skyscraper was so clear she could see other tributes heading to the skyscraper on the other side. She was clearly the first one there.

Despite popular opinion. It is not easy climbing up stairs made of glass. It was even more terrible because she could see the ground loads of floors below her. When Gloria finally reached the top she looked below her. None of the tributes had killed each other yet which meant that the Immunity was still on. When she finally reached the top she saw every type of weapon and equipment... And a large rock. Gloria knew she only had a few minutes to pick what she wanted. "Your so dead!" Gloria turned around to see Tidus slowly approaching. "You can't pick anything up with that immunity pad. Run away now and you might not die this soon." Gloria knew she had to ditch the immunity pad and get rid of Tidus at the same time.

Gloria took the pad out of her pocket and pelted it at tidus. Without thinking, Tidus went to catch the pad but just before it reached his hand a massive electric discharge erupted from the pad in his other hand. Tidus went flying back and smashed through a layer of glass. The Pad was blocking the way to the roof. No one could get in until the ten minutes was up. Gloria Found three sheaths with 5 throwing knives. She took Two. "Gloria!" Gloria Turned around to see Riki and Tyler standing with weapons drawn facing Tidus. Tidus was holding the massive rock. _How did he get that_? "Throw me Dagger and I won't throw this rock at them." Gloria was wondering what would happen if the rock hit the force field around Riki... It would fall to the ground... Onto the glass. Gloria picked up a knife from the pile of weapons and threw it at Tidus knowing it would simply fall to the ground and he would just pick it up. But at that exact second she threw the knife, the force fields ten minutes ended and the dagger got lodged in the heart of Tidus.

Tidus stumbled back and dropped the rock. The second the rock touched the ground the glass began to crack. "RUN!" Gloria beckoned swiftly for them to come but only Riki reacted fast enough. Tidus's body hit the floor and the glass began to smash. The rock continued to fall. Smashing holes in every grabbing onto the edge of glass. Barely holding on. "Tyler!" Riki was running up the stairs. With every stair that he touched. The stair burst into pieces seconds later.

Gloria saw a few people running up the Glass skyscraper. it would be less then a minute before they would be able to simply pushTylerto his death. Something hit Gloria on the head. It was a rope tied to a silver parachute. Gloria tied part of it into a lasso and tried to throw it over groaning loudly. There was not even enough ground left to climb back onto.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Vein approached from behind Riki and Gloria. Riki turned around and felt extremely stupid when he didn't see the elevator just behind them.

"I cant hold on much longer!" Gloria was still trying to saveTyler. "Kill him!" Riki drew two shuriken stars and flicked one at Vein. Vein barely jumped out of the stars path. However he was nearly falling over and was comically swinging his hands not to trip. After realizing his first star missed, Riki threw the other star straight into his right arm. Screaming in agony, Vein grabbed the remote to the explosives from his pocket. "You guys pass me that parachute or I'm gonna blow this place, I've got a bomb a the bottom of the building."Tylerwas still hanging of the edge. "Let him go." Gloria was still throwing the rope over toTyler.

Vein grabbed a sword of the weapon pile and a parachute. "You morons." Vein climbed to the edge of the building and jumped. Seconds later. Vein pressed the button and the explosion began to make the entire building crumble. Gloria finally got the lasso aroundTylerand she was pulling him up when the explosion went off.

"We have to get out of here!" Riki grabbed two parachutes and threw one over to Gloria. "We have to jump." Riki and Gloria ran over to the edge and jumped just as the building began to crumble. Gloria cried the entire trip down. All she could think of wasTyler's face as she let go of his hands and let him fall.

When they landed Vein was standing by with his sword drawn. "You guys are helpless. Prepare to die." Vein jumped forward and crudely slashed Riki in the chest. Riki fell to the ground as his clothing began to turn red with blood. "NO!" Gloria drew a throwing knife and landed it in Veins eye. Not deep enough to get his brain though. Vein fell to the ground writhing in agony. Gloria had no compassion to him, he may of just killed her two best friends. Mercilessly, Gloria threw another knife into his stomach then two more into his legs. Finally the last knife was thrown into his neck.

Gloria went onto her wrist pad and asked for something to heal Riki. Moments later a package of bandages were arriving from the air. Gloria hoped that it wasn't to late. He had lost a lot of blood.

Later that day

Tain stood in the center of the arena, glass from the skyscraper was everywhere. There was also a giant rock. In only a few minutes his team mates would arrive. He had specifically chosen three people to meet him in the center of the battle field so they could team up. "Hello Tain." Tain turned around and smiled. "Good to see you Croy. I think we should have an alliance." Croy scratched his hairless chin and nodded. "Sounds good, any one else coming?" Tain looked around for a bit. "Yeah, two more people should be coming."

Tain and Croy waited for a few minutes when they finally saw Tyra walking towards them with her crossbow drawn. Tain and Croy greeted her. The last person to arrive was Terris. Tain had recruited all of the best 12 year olds. (And Croy) Unfortunately, Sarah and Elidh couldn't come. (Elidh died in the skyscraper collapse and Sarah was going with her sister.)


	12. Aliances are formed

Hecate sat behind a door with her sword gleaming in the slits of light coming out of the blinds. On the other side of the door was Caitlyn and daniel whispering to each other. "Who do you think we should team up with?" Suddenly Hecate didnt seem so keen to kill them imediately. "I dont know, Croy, Terris, Tain, any one who can old them selves in a fight who is nice."

Daniel paused for a moment. "Terris cant fight. Why him?"Caitlyn chuckled a bit. "He's adorable, who could kill somthing that cute?" Daniel began thinking of practical aplications for that fact. "What about Lars, Gaet and Hecate?" Caitlyn paused for a bit and so did Hecate. "Lars and Gaet, no way, i dont think they would even join us if they had the choice. But i would probably take Hecate if she came along."

Hecate began putting her sword away. (She got the sword in the first few seconds of the games from her sponcers. She had so much money from the Cult story that she had nearly one third as much money as all the other tributes put together.) Hecate began thinking of ways to aproach them and ask for an aliance. Nearly every idea seemed to suspicious.

Hecate put her sword in her sheath with a hissing noise. "Who's there?" Hecate cringed, they heard her put the blade away. "It's me, Hecate. I heard what you said. I would love an aliance." Hecate walked into the room and dropped her sword to the ground and kicked it over to Caitlyn.

Hecate spent a few minutes convincing them not to kill her. She eventualy succeeded.

"So, what do we do now?" Hecate bearly finished the sentence when the skyscraper began to smash.

Caitlyn suddenly realised that she hadn't seen Sarah in awhile.

"Wheres Sarah?" Caitlyn suddenly looked worried. "Daniel, wheres Sarah!" Hecate, Daniel and Caitlyn started searcing franticly untill they found a note posted to a wall. **Going to the skyscraper. I need to do somthing.** Caitlyn looked over at Daniel and Hecate. "What if she was in the skyscraper when it fell down!" Daniel gave Caitlyn a hug and comforted her. "Lets go find out. You coming Hecate?" Hecate smiled. "I wouldent miss it for the world." Daniel and Caitlyn smiled as well.

Meanwhile.

Veron laid back in a chair. "I love this place!" Veron, Tylon and Kiylee made it to one of the point towers in the first few minutes of the game. They didn't dare eat anything untill midnight where they would pay to learn what was poisoned and what was not.

"Dont be to loud. Its only an hour untill midnight. People might come in just before midnight for the money."

They waited silently (almost, Tylon and Veron whispered a bit) for almost an hour when the door to the tower opened. Kiylee listened and heard only one pair of footsteps. "What do we do?" Kiylee looked over to Veron and Tylon. Both of them shrugged.

"Hello. Any one there?" The voice belonged to Terris. Everyone was silent and didnt move. "Its safe, come in." Terris was joined by an unknown number of people who began walking upstairs. Kiylee beckoned over to a cupboard and every one hid in it.

Croy began speaking. "I'm gonna buy some information." Croy began clicking rapidly on his arm band as he began typing in what he wanted to know. "What do we want to find out?" Terris sat down on a chair and began spinning on it. "Well, first, find out who is dead."

Croy started reading out the names of the dead people. "Well, aparently. The dead people so far are... Tyler, Vein, Tidus, Elidh, Seth, Ezra and Hecate. Thats it so far. Ten tributes already dead. Phew, only 26 still alive." Tain was also sitting in a chair and spinning. "Yeah, but three tributes died before the games even began. That doesent count."

Kiylee, Tylon and Veron all looked concerned about what they were talking about. What if one of them asked where the other tributes were?

"Ok, look up what people have bought with their money so far."

Croy typed it in and started reading. "nothing very interesting except for about 12 weapons being sent. ahhhh... It seems that some body ordered a batch of bath crystals and sugar. Alot of it actualy." Tain, Croy and Terris all started laughing. The other Tributes kept silent.

"Ok Tyra, anything you want to know?" Tyra was silent for a bit. "Ummm. Where are all the other tributes located?" Croy typed it in and looked shocked. That costs more then twice the money i have! Any thing else cos i ain't buyin that?"

Tyra thought about it for a bit. "Whats with the buildings?" Croy typed it in. Croy gulped and began reading. "Each house has a diferent set of mutants in it. After awhile. The mutts will come and hunt down the tributes." Every one was interested by that. "Hang on, this arena has no where to go except for the houses... There has to be at least 100000 mutants in the arena then!"

"Thats enough questions. I just lost about one third of money with this."

Tylon shifted his weight and fell over. All three of the tributes tumbled out

"Ello children, what brings you here?" Croy smiled and drew a short sword in each hand. Tain lifted his hand in a fighting position. Tyra lifted her Crossbow and aimed it at Tylon's head. Terris didn't move he just sat in his chair.

Kiylee knew that if Croy and Tain wanted. She would be dead. Kiylee and her two companions slowly stood up. "What if we team up?" Terris suddenly sprung up and started jumping up and down as he clapped his hands "YEAH! LETS TEAM UP! THE BIGGER THE BETTER!" Tain looked over at Croy. "What do you think?" Croy looked at the two boys then at Kiylee. "Alright, but they need to remember that me and you are the boss."

Kiylee, Veron and Tylon were all pleased that they had an aliance. "Wow, seven people in an aliance. We must be the biggest team." Tylon was talking to Croy. "Actualy. There is another person. She is just checking out the food supply." Tylon frowned. "Who?" Croy smiled. The key to making our aliance as big as ten people. It's a girl called Sarah. with her, we can recruit her sister and Daniel."

"What happens when our team gets to big?" Croy didnt have a reply.

"WHAT!" Tylon was almost yelling. "We fight. We die." Croy stood up and walked away.

Meanwhile

Hecate was looking at the list of dead Tributes. All she could think about was why she was on the list.

_Incase your wondering. Elidh, Seth and Ezra are the names given to otherwise unimportant characters. They are part of the cannon fodder._


	13. Seth, Ezra, unknown

_The first part of this chapter is in the past. I decided to write about the death of every tribute. No matter how dull._

Clara walked down the street. In her right hand was her dagger. Possibly the only weapon she couldent fight with. With every step she took, she listened to the sounds around her. Anything that she didn't cause put her on high alert. Even if it was a squirel. It might be a flesh eating squirel for all she knew. Suddenly the squirels attacked! Clara kept replaying this line in her mind. Every time it made her smile.

Clara finaly heard footsteps that were not her own. In front of her were two boys and a girl walking over to her. "Hello Seth." Clara and Seth smiled at each other. This didn't change the fact that Clara knew Seth was going to kill her. "What, not gonna mention Ezra?" Seth looked over to the other boy. Ezra had dirty blonde hair and a cruel look on his face. Seth had glorious white hair and deep blue eyes. Every one loved Seth. No one liked Ezra.

"So how are we going to do this?" Seth was still smiling as he drew a great sword of his back. The sword was at least 4 foot long. Ezra held up his long sword. The girl at the back had nothing, she was probably going to loot Clara's body after she was killed.

"Seth, you dont need to do this!" Clara began to plead for her life. "Some one has to do it!" Seth slammed his sword down right where Clara was before she leaped out of the way. As Seth began pulling his blade out of the ground Clara turned around to see that the girl was behind her, blocking her escape route. Clara started running as Ezra chased and slashed at her.

"Get her!" Seth was yelling to the girl. She turned around and ran after Clara.

Seth was still strugling with his sword when Thalia emerged from her hiding spot. "Hello Seth" Seth was shocked and was trying even harder to get his sword out.

Thalia had a batch of bath crystals and sugar as her weapons. She poured a large amount of both into two cans of fly spray and threw them at Seth. "Seth picked them up and looked confused. "What was that suppose to do?" Thalia smiled. "Those crystals and sugar put together make fire." Seth still looked confused as he looked inside the fly spray. All of a sudden a jet of flame errupted from the can and Seth blundered back. His face was burning and his white hair was on fire. Not soon later the other can exploded as it had a lid on it. Seth was still alive from the explosion but he was screaming in pain. Thalia grabbed the great sword of the ground. (Seth was realy weak, Thalia was prety strong) Thalia's last act was almost a mercy killing.

"Thank you Faith for that excelent idea." Thalia smiled when she realised that Seth was alive after the explosion. This was similar to Faiths death. Thalia suddenly realised that she never saw Faiths body after the explosion. She soon dismissed the thought.

Meanwhile.

Clara was still running from Ezra. The girl was no where to be seen, she assumed that she lost her. All of a sudden Clara turned and started running into a house and up the stairs. She began jumping from roof to roof untill she found a good hiding spot and went prone. Ezra was searching for about ten minutes before he was on the same roof as Clara. The second Ezra could be seen she pelted her knife into the back of his neck. Ezra tried to scream but his neck couldent move. He gurgled a bit and fell backwards. Clara didnt take the knife back but she did take Ezra's long sword.

**The girl is open to be submitted mid game. If no one takes her then she will become cannon fodder and die in the next few chapters.**

Meanwhile (a day later)

"I dont like taking orders, Why do we have to listen to Tain!" Tylon and Veron were talking quietly but Terris heard everything.

_Elidh's death is not much, she runs to the skyscraper and it colapses on her. No kills, no aliances._

_I'm not sure what to write the next chapter about but i might kill some of the main (non submitted) characters. I might even eliminate the first submitted character. Or should i just work on the main characters aliances and obliterate the fodder. I'll figure it out as i write it. _


	14. Plots and people

"Do any of you guys like Croy as a friend?" Tain was talking to the entire aliance, Croy was on sentry duty. No one raised their hand. They either didn't like Croy or were to afraid to raise their hand.

"Do any of you object to knocking Croy out permenently? Tain was tired of sharing Command with Croy, he wanted all the power.

"Ok, say we do try and kill him, how do we do it? He will probably kill one of us before we get him." Veron was secretly against this plan, he had to stop it, mainly because he knew Tain didn't aprove of any one over the age of 12 in his group. Once Croy was gone he would systematicly kill the rest of the 15 year olds.

"We lock him inside and let the random event kill him."

"What if the random event is good?" Veron kept calm, if any one suspected he was worried about Croy he would be killed next.

"I checked, the next even for this tower is a fireball exploding in majority of rooms. He will get fried."

"Fine, lets do it." Veron wasn't going to risk any more suspicion.

_An hour later_

"I'm done with sentry duty." Croy walked in the door no one met his gaze except for Veron and Tain. Veron gestured with his eyes to the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, i'll see you all in the morning." Croy said good night to every one and started walking to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Veron and Tylon stood up and walked to the bedroom as well.

"Croy, you awake?" Veron walked over to Croy and poked him a few times.

"I'm awake, stop poking me already!" Croy sat up and looked at Veron then at Tylon. "Whats this about any way?"

Veron took in a deep breath. "We need to tell you somthing..."

**Meanwhile.**

Clara walked down the empty streets. She found Seth's body a day ago. Burns were every where on his body and his face almost cleaved in half. After a day she was getting prety hungry. The only places she knew that had food was in a money tower or on the glass skyscraper. The glass skyscraper wasn't an option and she had seen lights coming from all three towers. They were obviously occupied and she couldent take out a tower by herself.

After an hour of walking up a street she suddenly noticed she was walking upwards. Suddenly Clara realised that the arena was slanted. This arena surprised her every few hours.

Clara's stomach was growling when she saw a building not to far in the distance. It was a deep red and every building near by was a light blue. It was clearly a special building, she just couldent tell if it was good or bad.

She had to decide if she would even go near it. Clara decided to be safe and wrote onto her arm band. "What is that red building?" A few moments later the information came back. _It is a random house. It has 3 buttons in it. One does good things to every one in the arena. The other does bad things. The third one is a mystery._ Clara took a deep breath and walked into the red house. There were indeed three buttons. A white, a black and a grey button.

Clara went to push the white button but she was suddenly unsure. _What if the white button does bad things? _Clara consulted her wrist band again. _The white button activates bad effects._ Clara went over to the black button and pressed it. **Random event button activated** Clara was confused, did the black button activate random events? Did the grey button do good to every one?

All of a sudden a loud voice began to speak from the sky. **HELLO TRIBUTES! WE ARE PLEASED TO ANNOUNCE THAT ONE OF THE FORMERLY KILLED TRIBUTES WILL BE REVIVED AND SENT BACK TO THE ARENA! THIS PARTICULAR TRIBUTE WASN'T KILLED, BUT WAS ACTUALY ONLY KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS. HER FACE WAS BURNT IN A FREAK EXPLOSION BUT SHE SURVIVED! GIVE IT UP FOR FAITH!**

**Meanwhile.**

Thalia and Terris were both shocked, so was every one in the arena. both of them assumed Faith was dead. They didn't even tell the truth about what happened to her when they were questioned. They must of found her almost dead and were using her to make the game more exciting.

Well the game did get alot more exciting.

_The next chapter will be about Faith and the plot to wipe out Croy, it will also explain what happened to Riki and how he is saved or killed (depends what i feel like). I promise that there will be some very Epic kills. _


	15. Epic

Faith asked to be physically altered before she entered the games. She explained how the cult abducted her and forced her to take on a new form. (Her original form) Faith decided it would be cool if they only altered half of her back to normal. Only her left side to be precise. The right side of her body was slender with blonde hair. The left side was strongly built with black hair. She even had one eye green and one blue eye.

It was clear that the capital didn't buy her story for a minute. They just decided that her idea for half and half would be very cool and exciting. The capital went all out in making her as half and half as possible. They even added a chip that made her voice sound like two people talking. One sounded like the real faith. One sounded like the fake faith. The over all effect was creepy and strange.

Faith was waiting silently in her tube only a few minutes until she entered the arena. Her strategy was simple. Kill every one.

Finally Faith entered the arena from a hidden compartment in the ruins of the broken glass skyscraper.

"You are now free to do as you will." The voice spoke from her robotic arm. During the fire Faith had her arm burnt so much it had to be amputated. It was now replaced with a robotic replica that was controlled through her thoughts. This made the arm much slower to react but it was strong and felt no pain.

Faith smiled and started walking directly north. She could tell the direction by the compasses implanted in her eyes. Along with the compass she had a clock and targeting system that let her see even tiny difference in landscapes. She could see a piece of grass sway from a mile away. The targeting system made her see everything in frames (1000 per second) along with the frames; her eyes gave her the option to see in thermal. When her eyes were in thermal mode they became like cat eyes, slits.

The capital didn't know about her eye implants. The cult did all of them with their scientists. They were threatened with death if they didn't complete the surgery.

She was built for this. She was built to win. Death was not an option. If she sacrificed most of her real body and her soul just to die like the other scum in this arena then she thought her entire life would have been wasted. Pointless.

Faith walked slowly towards the tower in the north. "Who's that?" Faith heard the whisper and kept walking, even though the whisper was almost silent she could hear it. When she got her eyes done, the cult also asked if she would like her hearing enhanced. She refused. Her hearing was already amazing.

"I don't know, lets get her." Faith stopped moving as two boys walked out from house on Faiths side. Both of them were clearly 17. Faith was standing side ways to them so they couldn't see she was split in half. "Hello, were Solice and Frae, who would you be?" The boys started laughing as Faith turned to face them. As soon as they saw her split face they stopped laughing. "What kind of monster are you?" Faith began to smile on her right side and frowned on her left. "I'm a tribute, just like you two." Faith's voices were horrific and Frae was so scared he stepped back and drew his axe. Solice was slightly less scared as he pulled out a long sword and did an over head slash at Faith. Faith commanded her robotic arm to grab the blade and it did. Her arm stopped the blade mid stroke by catching it, but her arm began to shed massive amounts of sparks from the impact.

"You're an abomination. Your Inhuman, you call your self a tribute?" Faith flung the sword over her shoulder forcing Solice to let go. As he tried to regain balance, Faith commanded her metallic arm to grab his neck. Her movement wasn't as fluent this time but it succeeded. Solice was lifted of the ground as her metal arm crushed his wind pipe. Seconds went by as Frae watched his Companion suffer. He didn't move until Solice's body was dropped to the floor. "Please, don't kill me, PLEASE!" Frae began sprinting away but luckily for Faith he wasn't very fast.

Only a few minutes later did Faith corner him and punch his nose directly so that the marrow traveled up and lodged itself in his brain. Unfortunately, she punched him with her real hand so her hand was red and in agony. His begs for mercy only lasted a few moments before he was dead. For good measure, Faith stepped on his neck.

Faith felt like she couldn't be stopped, nothing could ever defeat her with her new upgraded body. That was until her robotic arm began to malfunction. Maybe catching a sword was a bad idea. All of a sudden Faith felt the arena get darker. She checked the clock at the top of her eyes. It was the middle of the day. Maybe this was that new rule about the darkness taking effect.

_For awhile i thought of making the entire chapter about Faith, but i decided not to. After all, i said i would write about some other stuff last chapter. This may be the longest chapter i will write in this story... so far._

**Meanwhile**

Croy was on sentry duty. Fitting that he would get it just before Tain attempts to kill him. Croy spent a lot of his time for the last few hours finding places he could hide in before the room exploded and killed him. So far there was only one option.

"Only a few minutes until midday, better hide soon." Croy turned around to see Veron smiling at him. "Good luck, when everyone is asleep we have to kill Tain. Once Tain is gone we have to systematically choose who we want to survive." Veron and Croy shook hands as he departed. "Thanks Veron."

A few minutes later Croy went downstairs to find every one gone. He checked his watch, 7 minutes to get to safety. He went to a cupboard and pulled out a synthetic body of himself. It cost him nearly all his money but it was worth it. Croy took of his clothing and put it on the doll, and then he placed it in the living room so that the fire could have its full affect. He also placed his sword next to the body.

Croy looked at his watch. 3 minutes left. Croy ran to the food storage room and hid inside the large fridge. The fridge was so cold and Croy was shivering so he got out and turned the fridge of at the power point. He was on his way back to the fridge when he heard the first explosion. Croy started rushing to get in the fridge. Seconds later the fireball in the food storage room went off...

**Meanwhile**

"I think it's over." Tyra and Sarah started crying and hugging each other. Every one in the alliance respected Croy. No one hated him. They just got a little annoyed because he was the boss. Tain pulled out a key and unlocked the tower. "Let's find his body. We need to be sure that he's dead."

For safety reasons, Veron was not told where Croy was hiding. He was going to meet Croy and Tylon at the food storage room at midnight along with Kiylee. It would soon be the twelve year old vs the 15 year olds.

Tain led the way upstairs and found a fried corpse. It was clearly Croy's. Veron didn't know about the fake body so he only saw the body of Croy fried on the ground. Veron, Kiylee and Tylon all looked at each other in dismay.

Later that day (Midnight) Veron believed Croy to be dead so he didn't go to meet him. Neither did any one else. Croy waited and waited. No one came. He would have to take this into his own hands to wipe out Tain and the other traitors.

Just as Croy opened the door he heard another door open. He was silent as foot steps crept up from the entrance. Croy tried to think of who it could be. For a moment he thought it might be Caitlyn and Daniel until he heard it Roar. Mutants were in the tower. Croy knew he was the only one awake. All he had for a weapon was a shard of glass and his fists. Things were about to go badly for the entire alliance.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm telling you. Tylon and Veron are against us. You have to believe me!" Tain was pleading to Kiylee. Kiylee was unsure what to do. If Croy really was alive he would of tried to kill Tain by now. "You're right let's get them before they get us." Kiylee was lying through her teeth and was going to enjoy making Tain suffer. How could he kill Croy and then try to wipe out her only friends in the competition?

"Let's do it now. So they don't get us in our sleep." Tain was speaking very loudly. "Why are you being so loud?" Tain wasn't slightly worried by this.

"I found out that every room is sound proof to the rooms around it. Were totally silent to what's going on inside." Tain smiled to himself and Kiylee smiled back. "So we couldn't hear it if Veron and Tylon were killing every one next door?" Tain took a deep breath and ran into the next room to find every one sleeping soundly. Tain was just about to leave when he heard the footsteps. He ran back to his room and took out his weapons. A pair of katars with wrist blade attachments.

"Every one is asleep in their beds. I think Croy is still alive and is coming upstairs right now." Kiylee tried to look shocked. She actually thought that Croy was dead. In a heart beat Kiylee took a throwing knife out of her knife holding pocket. She had a quiver of 5 knives. The Sash was cleverly placed over her shoulder and behind her jacket. The throwing knives were specially designed to suit her throwing style and the quiver was made before hand so that it stayed in one place and wasn't loose or tight. She forgot it was there most of the time.

Suddenly Kiylee noticed the Dark grey hand on Tains jacket.

All tributes were wearing black shirts and jackets with custom designed emblems on them. Most people had simple emblems like a leaf or a water droplet on them but Kiylee had a picture of a lightning bolt crossing over a knife. Finally it surrounded by three circles. At the beginning of the game, the emblem was invisible and only now did they actually become visible.

Tains picture of a hand was on the back of his jacket. Kiylee's lightning knife was located on her heart. Kiylee took in deep breath; she didn't know what to do. She realy wanted Tain dead but what if it wasn't Croy coming up but was actually Tyra? Tyra never let go of her crossbow. Not for a second. Even when she slept, she slept with it loaded under her pillow.

When the footsteps were just outside the door. Croy's battle cry echoed through the room. Tain and Kiylee rushed out to see what was happening. Croy was standing over the body of a large humanoid creature with a glass shard in it's neck. The creature looked like it was crudely stitched together from a collection of abnormaly large human body parts. It only had one arm. The other was replaced by an axe that gradualy turned from metal at the top to flesh at the elbow, which then joined again to the body. The head had it's mouth stitched shut but a constant screaming sound came from a hole in its chest. It was a disturbing and disgusting monster. Scars and veins poked out all over it.

Croy stood up and looked at Tain and Kiylee. Both Tain and Croy were unsure if they wanted to kill each other. "Are there more of them?" Kiylee broke the tense silence. Croy looked grim. "Yes, i checked. At least a dozen are coming this way. Wake every one up. There might only be a few minutes untill they get here. Tain looked sceptical. "Why would the first one be so far ahead of the rest?" Croy thought about it for a moment. "It's a warning. They want us to fight them. They want an extremely big battle between tribute and muttant." Kiylee started walking towards the bed room, she pulled Tain along with her so he wouldent kill Croy. "They want a fight, lets give them a fight."

A few minutes later the entire aliance was up and holding their weapons. Every one forgot about who they liked and didn't like as they waited for the Golems to enter the room from the front door.

They didn't all come from the front door. Some were 12 foot tall and ripped holes in the ground and climbed up out of the ground. Others were only 4 foot tall with wings that smashed through the windows. a few entered the room from the front door, they were 2 foot tall and ran on all fours.

As soon as a flying creature lept through the window Terris dropped his dagger and hit the floor. Kiylee threw a knife at a flying creatures body but hit its wing. It fell to the ground where Tylon impaled it throught the stomach with his blade.

When the first hand came our from the ground it grabbed onto Sarah's leg and started dragging her down. Sarah started screaming as she felt her leg brake from the tight squeeze of the creature. But before her leg broke the floor boards snapped and Sarah fell down a floor where she was surrounded by three 12 foot tall Monsters.

Veron saw Sarah fall though the floor, He knew she would die down there so he jumped down the hole as well. Veron saw the three monsters begin crowding around Sarah as she screamed. In an adrenaline rush, Veron stuck his axe in one monsters back and repeatedly stabbed at the heart of another with his dagger. But he was to late. The final 12 foot tall monster stuck its mutated arm-sword into Sarah's stomach and turned. Sarah only screamed for a moment before she went silent. Everything went slow, pure hate filled Veron's blood as he jumped into the air and savagely mauled the creature with his knife untill it fell.

Croy and Tain dominated the three creatures that came from the front door. Tain slit the throat of one and Croy killed the other two with one sweep of his blade.

The only monster left was a single flapping beast that quickly took a crossbow bolt to the head from Tyra. Every one was excited to still be alive when they heard Veron crying over the body of Sarah. His tears coated the pale face of the one victim of the muttant attack. Every one crowded around Veron as he weeped. "I couldent save her. She was so young. Why. Why would any one let this happen. Why couldent it be me who died instead. ITS NOT FAIR!" Tyra also began crying. Sarah was her best friend in the arena and she now had no one to relate to.

Every one was silent as they watched Veron hug her body. Suddenly more footsteps were heard. "There are more of them. Every one, get ready." The entire alliance prepared for another mutant attack. "They just wont stop. Will they?" Croy looked over at every one. They were all ready to fight. Every one except for Veron. He was still crying by Sarah's side.

"Veron, cry later. Right now we have to fight." Veron stood up and picked up his axe and his dagger from the dead bodies of the mutants.

"Ok, lets fight. No one else will die if i can stop it." Veron was still red with tears as he took his place in the battle formation of a cirlce. Every one was facing a diference entrance. They were not going to take any chances. They were even on the bottom floor so nothing would be coming from downstairs. "Promise me that you will all keep each others safe." Croy and Tain looked at each other. "I promise." Croy smiled over at Tain. Tain smiled back.

**Meanwhile**

"I feel fine. Can we please go do somthing now?" Riki had his entire chest covered in bandages. Gloria was acting extremely mothery to him. "No, tommorow we will go and do somthing interesting. But you can still barely stand." Riki stood up but groaned the whole way through it. "see i'm... fine tommorow." Riki sat back down and smiled a bit at Gloria. Gloria sat down beside him and Gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Told you." Riki smiled and looked over at Gloria just as his smile got even wider.

Ever since Riki met Gloria, he became happy and lively. Every body started liking him more and Riki liked him self alot more to. Riki still enjoyed dark humor. Along with the colour black. He was a happy emo now.

Gloria use to be quite. She still was. But around Riki she was alot more confident. Riki just made her smile. He was kind and he liked it when any one smiled. So far, Gloria and Riki were the only actual couple in the hunger games. No one else seemed to be in love. It was their largest advantage.

"So, we can do somthing tommorow?" Riki lifted one of his eye brows.

"Yes, we will do somthing tommorow." Gloria smiled and they kissed.

_Guess what the next chapters about? i think you could guess. This chapter took awhile to write because it has around 3000 words in it_


	16. Riki and Gloria vs Tain

_Me: Wow, 3000 words are really long for a chapter. Did you read it?  
Friend: No, I have never read your story and i'm not going to. Besides, 3000 is alright.  
Me: What! It took me ages to write that chapter and you won't even read it! Grrrr. Any way, how long do you think is to long chapter before it's long, and what's to short?  
Friend: Did that last sentence even make sense?  
Me: you know what I mean.  
Friend: I don't know. 5000 is to long. 3000 is pretty good. Less then 1000 is to short. What do you think?  
Me: I don't know, I should ask what length people like.  
Friend: What ever.  
Me: At least read my story?  
Friend: (annoyed groan)... no  
Me: Come, on you should of submitted a tribute. I would have fun killing them.  
Friend: Exactly, you will be baised. I also only read fanfics that i have submitted to.  
Me: I try to be equal to every one. But it's getting hard to kill my charcters now...  
Friend: Sucked in.  
Me: I dont want them to die. I felt bad when Sarah died, and she wasn't even that important.  
(Conversation continues)_

_So here i am. Please tell me how long a good chapter should go for. I also might not update for a few days, going on a holiday from school for a week (I'm already on the holidays so it might be less). So tell me in the reviews how long chapters should be so I can write it as soon as i get back... While you're at it, I would appreciate any creative criticism or anything else that usually comes in review form. Also, do you guys like the meanwhiles or do you want entire chapters devoted to one person?  
_

**Day 4. 20% darkness. 0.05% of mutants awake.**** Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, ****korthos and Quin. (Korthos and Quin are the tributes killed before the games began)**_  
_

Riki slowly got out out of his bed. It was lucky this place was an urban area. Every where you went, there was at least 3 beds. "Gloria, you up yet?" Hoveling over to the houses kitchen where he saw Gloria flipping eggs and frying bacon. (every house had a hidden food supply. They stumbled across this hidden stash when Riki fainted from lack of blood and dragged the wall paper down with him. Luckily doing so revealed a hidden door filled with cryogenicly frozen goods.) "You sure your fit to travel?" Gloria kept on flipping the eggs as though she wasn't about to go hunting for people to kill. "Yeah, i'm good, what are we going to do when we find people?" Gloria finished flipping and turned around to face Riki. "We kill 'em or sumthing."

Riki was obviously not put at ease by her answer. "Hey, i forget how did i wake up when i passed out because of lack of blood?" Riki had been thinking about that for awhile. He should be dead. Gloria finished making food and placed it down on the table. "Silver parachute filled with your blood type." This satisfied him for the moment as he nodded his head contently. Riki took out a fork and savoured the flavour of his food. "Thank you, this is delicious." Riki smiled and Gloria blushed. "No problem, but next time your making breakfast."

Riki rolled his eyes and agreed. Living like this was so missleading. He felt like he was married to Gloria and that they could talk about anything. There was no point in secrets, both of them doubted that they would survive. Both were totaly open to each other. Often Riki would forget that he was trying to kill her.

"I think we should go now." Riki nodded at Gloria and put on his sheath of 20 throwing stars. He also grabbed a naginata and placed it over his back. (A Naginata is a japanese weapon, similar to a spear or halberd but way better looking)

Gloria put her bow on her back and had 12 arrows on a sheath near her hip. She also had across her chest 4 throwing knives and one melee knife. They were both specialists in ranged combat. Gloria and Riki got nearly everything they needed from the skyscraper.

Gloria led the way outside the house. Riki folled close by.

The second she stepped out side, she saw dozens of fleshy monsters limping, crawling and flying towards a tower that was not that far away. Both Riki and Gloria felt stupid when they noticed that they were camping just outside a point tower. But the monsters were obviously attacking somthing. A big battle was clearly inside that tower and Riki and Gloria wanted a peice of it.

**Meanwhile**

Kiylee stood side by side with Tylon and Veron**. **Every possible entrance was being covered by a tribute's view. Luckily, every monster came through the front door. The bad news was that there was to many of them. The first dozen were shot, slashed and hacked to death. The battle line of tributes finaly fell when one monster got through the door and started fighting Croy in a sword fight with it's mutated flesh arm. Veron saw what was happening and he cleaved it's head off with a single strike. "No one else dies today." He said as blood began flowing from the monster's neck.

But the damage was done. Monsters swarmed into the room and every one was forced to retreat up stairs. Tain slammed the door closed and looked over at every one, no one was hurt or dead, Tain looked at his watch. Only a few minutes untill 12. "We need to hide. Every one split up." Every one nodded and went their seperate ways hiding. Every one hid in their own locations when the event went off. Hundreds of hidden arrow slots oppened up around the house. Every single monster was killed almost instantly by the rain of arrows.

Tain emerged from his hiding spot minutes later. Unfortunetly Riki and Gloria walked into the tower at that exact moment. Tain had weapons that couldent be drawn. But if they could, he would draw them.

Before Tain could even take a step, Gloria landed an arrow in his waist. Tain fell to the floor and screamed. "Other tributes!" Tain was screaming and crying as he tugged at the arrow to no avail. Gloria was about to shoot again when foot steps began to echo from up the stairs. "Let's go!" Riki pulled on Glorias arm as he turned to run. Tain snapped the arrow in two and pulled it of himself. He pushed through the Pain and chased Gloria down the stairs.

The rest of the group got down the stairs just in time to see Tain leave. "Wait up!" Tain didn't pause for a second. He was going to make them suffer.

Normaly Gloria and Riki could get away easily but Riki was slowed down by the cut on his chest. "Run, i'll fight him on my own." Riki grabbed Gloria's hand and kissed her for what seemed like hours. "I'll protect you." Gloria nodded and ran away.

Riki only had to wait 3 or 4 seconds before the door slammed open and Tain walked out clutching his arrow wound. It was already starting to stop bleeding.

In a flash, Riki pelted two of his stars at Tain. Despite the wound, Tain dodged both stars and started running at Riki with his specialy designed katars fully extended. Riki grabbed his Naginata of his back and jabbed at Tain. In an amazing display of acrbatics, Tain did what looked like a limbo style lean back followed by a back flip that broke the blade of the Naginata. Adapting to the situation, Riki smashed Tain across the jaw with the wooden stick that was formerly his naginata. Tain yelped and rubbed his broken nose in agony. During this time Riki flicked another star at Tain but missed due to the searing pain in his chest.

Tain came back to his sences seconds later and jumped on Riki sending him to the floor. Tain extended his Katar to Riki's neck. "I'm going to enjoy making you suffer..." Tain was interupted by knocking on the door. "It's locked! Tain! What are you doing?"

Tain slowly inched his blade closer to Riki's throat. Riki strugled against Tain but he was standing on his arms so he couldent stop him. "Cutting your throat would be to easy." Tain retracted his blade and started drawing a zig zagged line of cuts down Riki's chest. Blood began to ooz out as Riki struggled with all of his power to escape. No use. Finaly the zig zag line of cuts reached his scar from Vein's sword. Riki screamed the loudest yet.

"Feel the pain scum, Feel, the, pain!" Tain was clearly insane. He was driven totaly mental by the arrow shot and he was going to take it out on Riki.

"Your that emo kid right? I hear your heart is dead, but i dont beleive that. But it will be soon." Tain rose up his hand and went to imbed his katar in Riki's heart. Ironicly, Gloria's arrow struck Tain's heart at that exact moment. Tain was so shocked, he released the presure of Riki's arms and legs causing Riki to simply nudge the shocked boy off him.

Tain lay on the ground. His breath slow and painful, he was clearly not going to survive. With the cuts and wounds, Riki was to weak to stand. They both lay down side by side as Gloria rushed over to help Riki. In a feeble attept at revenge, Tain sat up and tried to run at Gloria with his katar pointed directly at her, but he hardly took two steps before the final arrow peirced his neck. Killing him instantly.

"I cant move." Riki layed on the floor. Blood covering his entire chest. "Do what you need to survive, Gloria." Gloria looked silently at Riki then at the door. She knew it wouldent be long untill the rest of the group broke down the door. But she wasn't strong enough to get Riki away in time, all seemed lost just as the silver parachute arrived.

**Meanwhile**

Hecates name had been reprogrammed into the living tributes. But things were strange for her afterwards. Every tribute had a tiny almost microscopic camera that deactivates when you die. Hecate was programmed to be dead so no cameras recognised her. None of the special events targeted her either. Good or bad.

But that didn't stop Caitlyn and Daniel from getting recognised by traps and cameras. The capital seemed to enjoy playing with their lives more then every one else. Every day Caitlyn would have to dodge fireballs, avoid traps and hide from mutts. Daniel had several times been trapped by... well... a trap. He would always walk infront of the girls to protect them and all of a sudden somthing odd would happen that isolated him from the two girls. Once alone Hecate and Sarah would wait for a minute untill Daniel came back, often he was tired or had a massive cut on his body. Every time Hecate and Caitlyn asked what happened, Daniel would shudder and say. "I dont want to talk about it." Then he would say somthing cryptic like. "Just remember, never go left then right. Always right then up."

Caitlyn only had one goal in mind. Find Sarah.

_I'll write more soon, but i need to know what structure to write my chapters with. _


	17. every one

**Day 4 (And a half). 21% darkness.  
0.1% of mutants and monsters awake.  
Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, **_Tain and Riki**. (1/3 of tributes dead or more)**_

With one massive kick from Croy, the door to the point tower shattered open to reveal Tain's body lying on the ground on top of Riki. "Check their pulses." It was clear no one wanted to leave the tower in fear of being ambushed. "Fine, I'll go." Kiylee slowly walked out of the tower over to the two boys. Tain was lying face first over Riki, so when Kiylee picked him up she didn't see the arrows in his heart and neck until she turned him over in her arms.

In shock, Kiylee dropped Tain on the floor, pressing the arrow further into his neck, releasing additional spurts of blood. Kiylee staggered back and began to cry. Part pity and part fear with a little shock drove her tears. With her hand clasped over her mouth she ran back to the tower.

Unknowing to the alliance was Gloria sitting in a tree with her bow aimed directly at Croy's head. If she wanted, Croy could be dead already.

"I'll check if he's alive." Terris nodded at every one and smiled weakly before he walked to the body of Riki. Terris wiped large amounts of blood off Riki's body and placed his ear to his head. "No hart beat." Terris checked a few more vital signs. "No pulse. He's gone." Terris walked back to the safety of the tower with blood all over his face, unsure if it was Riki's or Tain's.

Gloria knew they would walk away soon, if she was going to shoot, she would have to do it soon. But she couldn't. They had done nothing wrong to her. The only reason she shot Tain was because of her reflexes and because he was going to hurt Riki. But she had known and liked these people. She talked to them a bit before the games began.

Gloria watched as the group walked back inside, Leaving the bodies of the two tributes behind.

15 minutes later

Swiftly and silently, Gloria climbed down the tree and ran over to Riki's body. Taking slow and deliberate breaths, she pulled out two needles. One empty and the other full. One needle once contained a toxin that faked the symptoms of death. The other was the cure. Riki was about to be filled with them both.

Gloria was slightly squeamish and had to look away when she stuck the needle into his wrist and pushed. Minutes later, Riki began coughing and opened his eyes. "Thank you." He said weakly. Gloria smiled when she noticed a big pair of eyes watching her from the tower. Gloria met the eyes with her own and felt her blood run cold as she stared at Terris. He stared back. His finger over his lips in the universal 'shhhh' signal. Terris smiled and nodded silently as Gloria and Riki walked away.

Once far enough away, Gloria turned around to see Terris still watching them. Even from such a great distance. Gloria knew he was smiling contently to himself.

**Meanwhile**

Shine had been searching for tributes for days now. She had found nothing

"Where is every one?" Shine was fairly certain that she was sane so she crossed out 'the voices' in her list for who it might be. The voice was deep and threatening. "No idea, hey did you hear that, Lars?" Shine heard it to, it was the sound of metal on metal. Something metal had been moved. Shine decided that she would follow the two and kill them after they found the source of the sound.

Shine sneaked upstairs in a nearby house and began leaping from roof to roof on her padded shoes. Not a sound was made by her as she neared the house Lars and the other tribute entered. Seconds after Shine arrived at the houses roof, Lars began to yell "What the heck is that thing!" Shine crouched down and waited. In a flurry of swear words, Gaet and Lars rushed from the house, following them was a small dragon. The dragon was blood red with thorns all over its tail. Gaet blocked a jet of flame with his shield and violently slashed at the tiny beast. The dragon was only 2 feet long and extremely evasive so Gaet didn't hit once.

Shine watched curiously as Gaet parried and blocked flames as Lars tried to hit it with his mace with little success. Lars finally landed a blow on the dragon causing it to begin attacking him instead of Gaet.

Gaet narrowly avoided a jet of flame seconds before Gaet decapitated the dragon in one fell swoop. Shine was about to throw a knife at Gaet when another Dragon emerged from the house, but this dragon was three times as big. Shine was horrified as the dragon flew into the sky and dived back down, just before it touched the ground it opened it's claws and attempted to grab Lars. But it failed.

Lars dived out of the way and narrowly avoided the dragon's claws. Gaet rushed to a house and opened the door. Lars sprinted inside and Gaet followed. The dragon scratched the door savagely but soon gave up. Shine took one step back, but the dragon saw the faint movement. The dragon looked over to Shine and Roared.

Shine saw only one escape route. She started leaping from house to house as the dragon flew into the sky and circled her from a distance. Shine found a flight of stairs and climbed down it quickly. In a hurry, Shine slammed a door close and hid in a cupboard. Shine waited for a few minutes in silence when she heard a door open and close. "I think it's safe in here."

Dragons weren't such a problem any more to shine

**meanwhile**

Hecate, Daniel and Caitlyn traversed the lonely street. "I recognize this place..." Hecate looked off in the distance and gasped. Not that far away was a hospital, the exact hospital the cult attacked her in. Hecate explained what happened in the hospital and Caitlyn and Daniel listened contently.

Hours later Caitlyn started noticing things that she recognized from her home. More precisely, her actual home. A replica of her house was inside the arena. Caitlyn was so freaked out she started walking to the house with out thinking about it. "What are you doing?" Daniel looked at Caitlyn's house with amazement. "Wow." Daniel suddenly noticed his own house next to Caitlyn's. "We have to check this out." With every step they took towards their houses, their emblems began to glow whiter and whiter. Daniel's was a strange combination of circles and lines. The entire emblem was likely an inside joke to his friends and family.

Caitlyn had an emblem of two hands holding each other. Hecate's emblem was grey. It was a series of numbers that a ot of people asked about. S1C8T3. Hecate saw the numbers and knew what she had to do. "I'm going to the hospital. Meet me there in a few hours.

Hecate was certain that she was about to launch a full on revolution against the capital but she didn't care. Hecate opened the door and walked inside. The moment she was inside the hospital, the door shut behind her and locked.

Daniel walked into his house; everything was exactly like his real house. From dents in the wall to what he remembered in the fridge. Daniel walked to his room and laid down on his bed. Daniel started to sit up just as the door slammed close and the unmistakable sound of a door locking shortly followed.

Caitlyn was sitting in a chair looking at a picture of her and her family all smiling and holding hands. As tears rolled down her eyes, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

Caitlyn, Daniel and Hecate all banged against the door when a voice began to speak "You three have been chosen to play games with each other. The games will continue until at least two tributes are dead. All games will be skill based and failure to complete a given game or task will result in death. We look forward to playing with you."

All three tributes felt the buildings they were in sink into the ground gradually.

"Your first game is. **capture the flag. **The rules for this game are as follows: You may not kill each other in this game. You must capture four flags guarded by several mutants and return it to your base; each tribute has their own flag to collect. The mutants are not lethal but they do have venom that paralyzes the body. You are not allowed to kill any mutants, crippling them and injuring them is allowed. If all three of you are knocked unconscious at the same, you will be tortured. Failure to get the flag in one hour will result in death for any one who does not have their flag back at the base."

Caitlyn, Hecate and Daniel were all suddenly sucked out of their rooms by giant tubes. All three of them arrived in a giant maze together. "The games will begin once the forth player has arrived."

**Meanwhile**

Clara laid in her bed. It was extremely strange how they put a building that looked just like her house in the arena. Suddenly the door locked and the building began to descend.

**Meanwhile**

Thalia licked her lips in anticipation. She was about to enter a room with a tribute in it. Slowly she opened the door and found the tribute asleep in a bath tub. Thalia took one look at the tribute and almost gagged. The tributes face was split in two. One half was slender and the other half was tough. One word echoed through her mind over and over again. _Faith._

Thalia gulped and drew her short sword from its sheath. The hiss of the blade awakened Faith. Thalia stood silently and met Faiths stare. Faith glared at Thalia and Thalia glared back.

_I'm going to write about every main tribute from now on. I don't know if I missed any... am I forgetting about any tributes? please tell me._

_Three submitted tributes are in the "games" it is a sure thing that one will die. maybe two. But they wont die without doing somthing cool first. The games might take awhile. a few chapters. Every chapter will now at least have one paragraph telling you whats happening with that tribute. _

_The next chapter will have a death or two. maybe three. _


	18. The fall, The rise, The frog

**50 minutes until day 5. 23% darkness.  
Flashes of darkness not in effect (They will start on day 5)  
0.1.5% of mutants and monsters awake.  
Arena tilted at 4 degree (Thats right, the arena is slowly becoming more slanted)  
Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain.(_ over 1/3 of tributes dead)_**

_Synopsis of last chapter  
Tain is killed by riki and Gloria, only by Terris's kindness do they escape.  
Shine is trapped inside a house with a dragon at the door and two career tributes in the room next to her.  
Daniel, Caitlyn, Hecate and Clara are forced to play deadly versions of children's games.  
Thalia awakens Faith, the two stare at each in shock and hatred. _

Croy paced the floor with his hand on his blade. "We need to be more careful. I don't think staying in this tower is safe any more." Kiylee stood up, clearly angry. "This is the only place that's offering us protection. We would be slaughtered any where else." Croy walked closer to Kiylee so he could look more intimidating "Who's the leader of this group!" Kiylee pushed Croy in the chest. "Tain was." Croy pushed back and cracked his knuckles. "Tain's dead. I'm next in line to be leader." Kiylee furrowed her brow angrily. "Maybe we don't you to be leader." Croy sniggered and looked at the silent alliance. "Fine, who wants me to be leader?" Before any one could say anything, Kiylee spoke. "Who wants me to be leader?"

Tylon was surprised at how Kiylee was acting, when He first met Kiylee she was shy and out spoken. Now she was brave and courageous. Tylon thought how the hunger games changes people. No one ever really survives these games. Those who go in, never come out. Only people who look like them.

Terris, Veron and Tylon all raised their hands to support Kiylee coming into power. "Who wants me to be leader?" Croy asked desperately. No one raised their hands. "What about you Tyra?" Tyra winced and reluctantly spoke. "I pick no one." Croy groaned as he drew his sword and pointed it at Kiylee. "Fine, lets settle this once and for all, winner leads the group."

Veron threw Kiylee a sword. Kiylee grabbed the blade and drew out her knife from her pocket at the same time. "They won't listen to you if you kill me." Kiylee was attempting to appeal to Croy's sense of reason. "They will listen, or they will die." Croy lashed out with his blade in a stab which Kiylee blocked with ease. "Who says they will listen?" Croy was begining to doubt him self but he continued to fight. "I'll make them listen." Croy kicked kiylee in the stomach and put his sword to her throat.

Croy smiled and raised his blade in preparation for the death blow as Tyra aimed her cross bow at Croy. Croy saw the cross bow move and he looked over to Tyra. "Why shoot me, I'm the leader!" Tyra didn't lower her cross bow for a moment. "I want her to be leader." Croy looked shocked. His face instantly a scowl. "I'll leave, but I'll come back to get you all" Croy turned to leave but just before he walked down stairs he twisted suddenly. In a sudden movement, Croy pelted a throwing knife at Tyra.

Kiylee was shocked, she simply watched as Croy sprinted down stairs and out of the tower. Kiylee turned slowly to see Tyra wide eyed with a throwing knife in the back of her open mouth. The knife was pinning her to the wall. Blood began to drip from the young girls mouth as Veron and Tylon looked down sadly. She was obviously dead but the sight was horrible to look at.

Why had Croy thrown it at the child and not at her? Kiylee thought to herself. Croy had done the unthinkable. He had so many bigger threats to deal with, but he chose the 12 year old to eliminate. The throwing knife finally lost grip and Tyra's body fell the ground. Blood kept flowing from her mouth until Kiylee removed the knife and closed her mouth.

"Croy will pay for what he has done." The alliance was now down to four. Terris, Kiylee, Veron and Tylon.

**later on that day. (30 minutes later)**

Croy knew that all his money would be reset in a few minutes. He had something special in mind that he wanted to buy. In a rush, Croy typed a message to his mentor about what he wanted to receive. Apparently it would cost him nearly everything he had, but it was worth it. Minutes later the rocket launcher he asked for fell from the sky. _One rocket_ he thought to himself. That tower was going down, along with every one in it.

**Meanwhile**

Shine sat quietly as Lars and Gaet talked and ate. Shine was almost angry at how not stealthy they were. "Reckon we could kill that dragon outside?" Gaet's words were almost impossible to understand due to the copious amounts of food in his mouth. "Yeah I think we could, imagine the amount of money we could get for it?"

The dragon was growling quietly outside the door. Shine had the feeling that the door wouldn't last very long if the Dragon tried it's hardest to break in, there must be something that was scaring the dragon that was inside this house. The dragon knew something about this house that she didn't. That scared her. What could possibly scare a dragon? Shine thought to herself.

As if on cue, one massive roar echoed through the entire house, probably even beyond. Shine knew that it was time to leave. In a frenzy of adrenaline she kicked the door down and ran at the closest door, jumping over Gaet to do so. Gaet and Lars took a few seconds to realize that a tribute just ran past them, and that the house was roaring at them.

Shine ran out the already open door (Lars and Gaet were not smart enough to have the common sense to close it.) After about a minute of sprinting at speeds she thought impossible, she was out of breath. Gasping for air, Shine turned around to find that she must of run a couple of KM in that short time so she felt totaly drained. She checked her watch. 11:48. Two minutes untill midnight. Shine could hardly see anything but she could run fairly well on a flat road surrounded by houses.

After a minute of deep breathing, the silver parachutes arrived. Dehydrated food, a bottle of perfume so strong it made her gag in disgust. Finally, perhaps the strangest thing yet. A highly magnetized gauntlet for her left hand. "Any note to explain?" Shine knew she would get no reply, Communicating with tributes was totally forbidden, especially in this particular hunger games.

Shine wore her gauntlet and was surprised when it wasn't attracted to her blade. Shine inspected the blade and noticed it was made of pure silver. Thinking back, Shine noticed that every weapon she had seen was pure silver. Was this coincidence?

The exact second the clock on Shine's wristband struck 12:01 the entire arena echoed with dying the cries of hundreds of monsters. As the cries died down, a human voice spoke from the sky.

**Hello Tributes. As a surprise for day 5, majority of minor mutants and monsters have been killed. In exchange we have awoken 3 major monsters. One dwells in the sky, one stalks the land and the most fearsome one is below you, traveling through the ground to emerge and kill. Eliminating a Major monster will have extreme positives to the being that deals the final blow.**

Shine heard the roar of a beast behind her. Way behind her. In the distance, Shine could see hundreds of buildings fall through the ground as a 50 foot long dragon emerged from a mushroom cloud of dust. The dragon flew towards the center of the arena, shooting fireballs randomly from it's gargantuan mouth. Every time a fireball hit a building, the building would be smashed into thousands of pieces. Burning debris littered the sky as the dragon ascended higher and higher.

Not long after the dragon stopped shooting fireballs, a giant sand worm leaped into the air from a hole in the ground that it had made. The sand worm emerged near the Skyscraper next to the center of the arena. The sand worm had millions of tiny sharp teeth inside and outside of its mouth. the worm looked like they could eat anything. Shine watched in amazement as the sand worm landed on solid ground and ate it so fast it looked like it was still falling. As the worm fell out of sight, it pooped out the ground exactly as it ate it.

The final monster didn't make an appearance.

Shine looked behind her. As the dust cleared she saw in the distance, Gaet standing over Lars's body. Shine's heart sped up as she thought that Lars was dead. The idea went away when she saw Lars attempt to stand up.

**Meanwhile**

Gaet stood over Lars, he had been knocked down by the crumbling ground and he couldn't stand up as he was chocking on dust. Knowing that he was going to be fine, Gaet looked up to see Shine of in the distance. He looked down at Lars and then looked back to where he saw her, Shine was gone.

**Meanwhile**

Daniel, Caitlyn, Hecate and Clara were standing around a door. When it opened, they had to grab a flag that was all the way across the arena. When the door opened they were totally surprised by their surroundings. Each tribute had different thoughts about what the mini arena would look like, but none of them expected this.

The room in front of them was totally empty except for four different chambers leading to other rooms. The tributes searched the room for a clue of some kind. After a minute of searching, Clara saw posted on the roof a sign with arrows pointing to each room with a name next to it. "I guess its time to split up. Remember, 1 hour, no killing mutants." And with that the four tributes went their different ways, not knowing if they would ever meet again.

**Hecate**

Slowly Hecate tip toed forward. Blood was every where on the walls, it was obviously fake blood, no one else had been here before. Only 20 meters away was the next door. Hecate smiled and took another step forward, but her foot pressed down on a button that was hidden on a tile.

Hecate stopped walking and listened. A quite rumbling began to form above her head. Quizzically, the unsuspecting tribute looked up to see a trap door above her head. The reality of the situation hit her like a hammer and she started sprinting towards the door. Hecate reached the door and started savagely pulling on the door knob with little success. Hecate looked around and saw a small sign painted at her feet. "Key is behind you." Hecate cursed and turned around in search of the key.

Hecate saw the key in seconds, suspended just over the door she came from. In a rush, Hecate sprinted to reach the door. With a sigh of relief she grabbed the key and the note attached to it. As she unfurled the note, the rumbling got louder and louder. "The next key is behind you" Hecate frowned and turned around. The only thing behind her was the door, where was the key?

Moments later the trap door opened and a massive frog fell out of it. The frog was roughly green colored with patches of red over it. Hecate suddenly realized that the key was some where on the frog. She had to get it without killing the frog...

The frog whipped its extremely long tongue out so fast at Hecate she barely had time to raise her hand in a feeble attempt at a block. The tongue hit Hecate's arm and she felt surprised when it didn't hurt. She was also surprised that it didn't seem wet. In horror she noticed that her entire arm was totally numb, it felt like it wasn't even there, it didn't have that tingly feeling or anything, it just felt like nothing.

Hecate drew her sword and ran towards the frog. The frog hopped forward and licked Hecate's stomach. Nothing happened. _The venom does nothing if it touches your cloths._ Hecate put her hood over her head and pulled her scarf up higher on her neck. Hecate was only scared of the frog going for her arm, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

Hecate lifted her sword to guard her eyes and waited. The frog licked the sword, which sent it spiraling out of Hecate's hand. As the frog reeled its tongue back in, Hecate saw the key in the frog's mouth, hanging down from the uvula. Hecate knew what she had to do and stuck her hand in its mouth and pulled it down. The giant frog gagged and spewed all over the floor, taking the key with it. Smiling triumphantly, Hecate tried to pull her hand out but failed to do so, it was numb.

The frog sat by passively on the floor, it must of been programmed to be weakened by puking. Hecate grimaced and did the only thing she could to get the key. She bent down and picked the key up off the floor with her mouth. Hecate almost puked herself as she accidently swallowed some of the frogs vomit herself. Hecate sat back up and took both keys to the door. The door sensed the old metal keys with its metal detector and unlocked the door for her. Hecate kicked open the unlocked door and entered the room with the flags.

Standing in the room was Daniel, the left side of his face totally swollen. "The flags are over there" Daniel muttered and lifted up his flag to prove it. Hecate nodded and walked over to the room and opened the door with her mouth. Hecate sighed as she saw a big flag marked **Hecate** written on it. Hecate hovelled over and picked up her flag and knew that she had survived for now.

_I'm not going to be able to fit everything into this chapter, I'll do the rest of it next chapter. _

_Clara and Caitlyn's capture the flag experience and the upcoming fight of Thalia vs. Faith, I'm hoping to have it written soon. _


	19. Into motion

_It's getting harder to write with school and all, I guarantee that I will update at least weekly. on average I'm writing chapters every 3 or 4 days... so yeah._

**Roughly around day 5. 23% darkness.  
Flashes of darkness are in effect (They will start on day 5)  
0% of mutants and monsters awake.  
Arena tilted at 5 degree (That's right, the arena is slowly becoming more slanted)  
Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain. Tyra (_over 1/3 of tributes dead)_**

_I was going to do a synopsis of what's happened last chapter... but i came into some paradoxical problems. So I'll say what happened last to that character while I'm writing about them._

_Croy leaves the Alliance when he is denied being leader. In a savage rage he kill Tyra and storms out. Half an hour later he purchases a rocket launcher and makes his way back to the tower in an attempt to kill every one inside._

_(Takes place before, after and during some of the events of last chapter.)_

11:59 Croy looked at the watch in annoyance; he wouldn't be able to destroy the tower by midnight. His main concern was that every one would leave the tower after midnight.

Croy walked for a minute and a half when the announcement about the major mutants came on. Croy listened to the announcement when the offer of power to the slayer would be given. Croy knew where the monsters would debut their appearance. Realizing the potential he began sprinting to the ruins of the glass sky scraper.

As Croy ran he was nearly knocked to the ground as the Dragon burst from the ground some where behind him. Croy kept running with extreme haste when a burst of light struck a house next to him. The house exploded and rubble began falling from the sky. Croy covered his face from the intense heat.

In horror, Croy looked up to see the dragon looking at him. Directly at him. Croy ran from house to house as the dragon shot flames at him. Luckily the dragon was not very accurate and by the time the ball of flame struck, Croy was already out of its way. Croy left a trail of destruction in his wake while he ran.

Gasping and panting, Croy finally stopped running once the dragon stopped shooting fire at him. Gasping for breath, Croy barely had time to react when the giant Sand Worm leaped into the air and tried to eat him. Croy ran towards the skyscraper and jumped into it, sliding of broken glass until he reached a point where he felt the worm couldn't get him.

The worm jumped up and down trying to find a way to get to Croy with little success. Eventually the worm went away and Croy climbed out.

Croy spent almost an hour climbing out of the massive ruins, on the way he found the decayed body of the child Elidh and several hundred weapons of different sizes and types. After he was done climbing up, he began to climb down the massive pile of rubble.

Little did Croy know, that the third mutant was watching him.

Continuing on his way, Croy began tracking the worm. He didn't know how he would kill it, but he assumed it would involve his rocket launcher.

Suddenly Croy heard sniveling coming from a house near by. He got on one knee and aimed his rocket at the house. "Come out and fight!" Croy yelled to the house.

As if by magic a massive black monster appeared in front of Croy down the road. It looked similar to a wolf standing on its two back feet with piercing red eyes. The wolf-monster was the size of a two story house with black and red fur. Croy was shocked; he instinctively turned his rocket and fired at the beast. To Croy's surprise the Beast simply vanished. Totally invisible. The rocket smashed into and destroyed a house not far of in the horizon.

Croy stood up and drew his sword and shield. (He picked up a shield in the sky scraper ruble.) Despite the visual lack of a monster, Croy could hear the beastly sniveling and the quiet foot steps as the invisible mutant walked circles around Croy.

Without warning, a fury of slashes mauled Croy as small cuts appeared over his body. Croy still couldn't see the attacker, only the splatters of blood on it's paws. Croy raised his shield to block, but the beast simply started slashing Croy's feet instead.

Croy spun around and slashed with his blade, it hit the invisible monsters stomach and green blood began to flow openly from the wound.

Smiling with savage pride, Croy ignored the continuous slashes and plunged his blade into the beast's chest. (He tried to go for the neck but it was to big) Croy left the sword in its chest as the monster began to flee.

Smiling, Croy saw that every inch of his body was entirely covered in blood or cuts. It was amazing he hadn't passed out yet.

Croy suddenly had a flash back to the day before the games. They injected every tribute with multiple different needles.

"This one should stop you needing the toilet... but you will sweat a lot more... This one will make you regenerate lost blood faster... This one will stop your production of hormones." Croy was a bit weirded out by the last needle. "Why stop hormones?" The doctor shrugged. "I think they do it to make the boys and girls more equal, gets rid of the motherly instinct in girls and the stupidity in boys. I also think it's the reason why no one ever does it in the middle of the games."

Croy was actually a bit disgusted at the last needle. At least it explained why nothing like that had happened on the games so far. He also wondered why he never saw people going to the toilet. But that didn't matter now. Tributes were suppose to not die of blood loss, where's the fun in that?

Despite this, Croy nearly fainted half a minute later He patched himself up to stop the blood from leaving but it was no use, without help, he would be dead in hours. Finally, Croy fainted on the side of a road. Several parachutes with extra blood landing near him. But what could he do with it, he was gone.

**Meanwhile**

_Last chapter Synopsis. Thalia finds Faith asleep in a bath tub, Faith wakes up and the two are both shocked to see each other._

Thalia backed away as Faith slowly stood up. Just looking at her split face paralyzed Thalia with fear. As the horrified tribute turned to run she saw that Faith was unarmed, her collection of blades up against the wall. Thalia threw every weapon out the window. Not for a second did it occur to her that she should just stab Faith and be on with it.

The logical part of her brain was far to scared to care. All it said was "RUN!" Faith jumped out of the bath tub and ran at Thalia with her fists clenched.

Thalia took her brains advice and bolted for the door. Slamming it shut behind her.

Without looking back, Thalia raced out of the house and sprinted down the road, Faith in close pursuit.

Blood pumping with adrenaline, Thalia took every evasive maneuver she knew, doing parkour, running down alleys, entering and then leaving houses. Finally she found a spot that she thought would be safe inside an average houses.

Thalia didn't realize that no where was safe from Faith.

**Faith**

_Where is that weakling?_ Faith blinked twice in rapid succession. Her eyes turning to slits, signifying that she was seeing thermally. It was hard to tell which spot was Thalia, there multiple different human sized heat blobs and Faith wasn't sure which one to pick.

_This isn't working._ Faith blinked another two times causing her eyes to become entirely white. (X-ray vision) Faith looked around and was extremely annoyed to find every house had iron walls. _WHAT KIND OF HOUSES ARE MADE FROM IRON! _Faith felt like screaming but she held it in.

Faith switched back to Thermal by blinking twice, then blinking twice again. She would just have to check every blotch.

**Thalia**

Luckily, Thalia was in a room filled with multiple different heaters. The room was boiling so she opened a fridge and stayed near that. Thalia drew her bow and knocked an arrow. Thalia had no doubt that Faith would find her. It was just a matter of time.

**Faith**

_It's all red!_ Faith opened the final door, she had checked every other house for Thalia, she had to be in this house. But her thermal Sight wasn't helping. It was all white and red. (Smudges of blue for the open fridge)

Faith kicked the door down and got an arrow to the waist simultaneously. Faith Didn't falter. Thalia dropped her bow and drew her short sword.

"Prepare to die!" Faith pulled out the arrow and cringed slightly, blood trickling down her waist. Thalia stepped forward and lunged at Faith with her blade. Faith barely had time to jump back before Thalia did an over head slash. Faith lifted her metal hand and felt it falter at the strike.

_My arm's going to give way soon._ Faith attempted to stab Thalia with the arrow but before it made contact, it was slashed in half by Thalia. Sustaining the momentum from her last attack, Thalia smashed the robotic arm again. This time, sparks came out and wires were exposed.

Faith realized that she still had thermal vision on, she had only been able to see Thalia because she was cold from the fridge. But now that she was heating up, she became invisible to Faith.

Thalia repeatedly struck from different angles with her sword. Each time being blocked by Faith's arm.

Knowing she couldn't fight like this, Faith blinked twice in a row, but she accidently went into x-ray vision. Faith closed her eyes while trying to reset her vision.

While her eyes were closed, Thalia spun and ducked down at the same time while she slashed with her blade, cutting Faiths left leg off and ending in a kneeling position.

Faith fell to the floor screaming in pain. Both her left arm (Robotic and broken) and left leg were now useless.

Thalia raised her blade for the death strike. But something made Thalia stop. She knew that she wanted Faith dead. But she wanted her to suffer first.

Knowing what she was going to do. Thalia walked behind the sobbing Faith and severed the girl's hand with her blade.

Thalia left Faith in the hot room with an artery cut and no leg or hands.

After Thalia left, Faith crawled along the floor. Blood leaving a trail where she went.

"ALRIGHT DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME! JUST LET ME KILL HER!"

Moments later the hovercraft appeared.

**Meanwhile**

_Last chapter Synopsis. Riki and Gloria kill Tain. Riki is inflicted with minor wounds and Gloria is untouched. As they go to leave, Terris catchs them and spares their lives. They are now leaving the scene._

Riki and Gloria walked along the empty roads. Riki couldent help but feel uneasy. "Can you hear something?" He whispered to Gloria. "Nup" Riki gestured to stay still and listened. The sound of sniveling was faint but distinct.

Riki squinted and saw that in the distance a sword was floating in the air covered in a green liquid. Riki drew a star and flicked it at the Sword. It struck above the sword but it clearly stopped moving and got embedded in something. Gloria drew her bow and fired at the general location of the sword, also striking the invisible beast. The beast roared and began sprinting at Gloria.

Riki heard it coming and went to grab his Naginata. He suddenly realised that Tain broke it. After the realization, the beast shoved him to the side and picked up Gloria. Gloria wailed and reached for her throwing knives. But before she grabbed one a massive cut appeared on her face as if by magic.

Riki sat by in horror. Gloria finally grabbed her knife and slashed as the beast. Gloria stabbed and stabbed for minutes on end. After the first few seconds, the monster let go, but Gloria kept on attacking. Soon the Beast fell to the ground and began to wail. Gloria found where the screams were coming from and stabbed in the general area until the screams stopped.

In a ripple of fur, the chameleon wolf was visible and dead.

Gloria felt good. Who knew that killing was so much fun? Gloria imagined herself on top of the bodies of her fellow tributes. "You ok?" Gloria smiled and turned to look at Riki. "Yeah I'm fine, lets go get something to eat."

_Sorry, i was going to write extra this chapter but for some reason that I can't be bothered to explain... I'm not. I'll just say that the two tribute got their flags and now they are about to face their second challenge. I will focus on the other two. I promise._


	20. Never to late

**Roughly around day 6. 28% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)  
Flashes of darkness are in effect.  
0% of mutants and monsters awake. (two major mutants alive)  
Arena tilted at 7 degree (almost unnoticeable)  
Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain. Tyra (_over 1/3 of tributes dead)_**

_Synopsis. Croy is hurt fighting a giant wolf beast, he loses a lot of his blood and passes out. Faith has her hand and leg cut off; she is abducted by a hover car and sent back into the arena._

Croy opened his eyes slowly. _I should be dead_. Slowly he began to stand up but quickly fell down, his entire body stained with blood, nearly no part of him wasn't covered in bandages. He couldn't see behind the cloth but he could feel stitch's under the cloth.

"Don't try to stand." Croy turned around to see Faith sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the room. "Your badly hurt."

**Croy** stared at Faith in disgust. "Who are you?" Faith wasn't at the training camp so Croy had never seen her before.

"I'm Faith."

Wincing with pain, Croy turned to look at Faith. Her body was half white, half extremely dark purple. The main difference was that her white side was blond and kind looking, but the purple side looked male with uncaring features. Her purple side was not even a humanly possible color. It was far to strange, her eye was blood red on one side and blue on the other.

Croy had to hold back a shiver when he looked at her.

Faith began to walk around the room to spread her new wings. Both wings were 7 feet long and full of feathers. One wing was black, the other was white.

Looking at Faith, Croy couldn't help notice how un even her body movements were. Her left leg seemed to limp and there was something odd about her right hand.

"Why did you save me?" Croy finally asked.

"I need your help."

**Meanwhile**

_Four tributes were forced to partake in deadly versions of children's games. All four succeeded in the first game. Each tribute is gathered to the entrance of the next arena in preparation for the next game._

**"The next game will be tag, also known as tip. One tribute will be 'It' whoever is 'It' must tag another person with their hand. Once a person has been tagged, they are not allowed to move for 10 seconds. The tagged person becomes 'It' and the tagger is no longer 'It' whoever is 'It at the end of the hour will be electrocuted to death."**

Hecate, Caitlyn, Daniel and Clara were wearing full metal suits of high tech armor. The armor seemed unnecessary for this game but they soon found out that the hands on the armor had extremely powerful electro magnets on them. One sucked, one pulled.

Hecate lifted her right hand at Daniel and pressed a button, in a flash of light the electro magnet activated and Daniel was sent flying back.

Daniel was smiling (but the other tributes couldn't see it under his helmet.) Daniel lifted his left hand and pressed the button. Hecate had to struggle with all of her might not to get invisibly dragged to Daniel.

**"As you can see, you have amazingly powerful electro magnets in your gloves. You may use them as much as you want during the games."**

Clara watched as the door opened to the maze.

**"You are allowed to enter the arena now. Clara will be it at first."**

Clara tried to lift her hand but her suit of armor stopped her. She was totally paralyzed.

She simply watched as the three other tributes ran away at amazing speeds. The second they were all out of sight, Clara could move again.

**"Catch them"**

Clara took the hint and dashed forward, her suit powering her feet and making her run at least 200km. The speed was so great she didn't have time to stop running so she quickly turned a corner and ran into a wall. The amount of skill required to make the turn was intense but the suit prevented her from losing balance, the impact into the wall didn't hurt in the least.

Clara heard the sound of running surround her. At first, Clara didn't know how to find some one to tag. She simply ran around in hopes of locating some one. After ten minutes of random running she finally saw the blur of movement at the other side of a long line of open ground. Clara sprinted after the blur and reached her destination in seconds.

Clara heard the sound of running away from her so she quickly located how to intercept the footsteps on a diagonal when they turned.

It worked; Clara ran head first into another tribute. "OWW" Hecate tried to stand up but couldn't she was paralyzed.

Clara turned and ran.

**Caitlyn's view point**

"We have to stop running, they can hear our footsteps." Caitlyn stopped running and listened to Daniel. "Let's hide some where." Caitlyn nodded and they slowly walked to the corner of the maze. "This should be safe." Caitlyn and Daniel sat alone in the corner in silence, the drum of footsteps echoed all through the maze.

Nothing could scare them more then the sound of footsteps getting closer.

Their fears were soon found true. Around ten minutes later, a lone figure was staring at them from across the hall.

Caitlyn tried to stand but the Tribute was already running at them. Daniel lifted his hand to launch a magnetic blast. But before he could fire he was shot back himself, Daniels suit couldn't fall over naturally from speed or turning but the magnets were designed to knock the suits over. That's exactly what they did; Daniel was pinned to the wall, unable to move.

Caitlyn lifted her hand and fired a magnetic pulse at the tribute. The tribute was sent flying back and Daniel was free to move again.

Daniel sprinted away. "Come on!" he beckoned unknowing that Caitlyn was frozen stiff; she was being pulled in by the magnets of the other tribute.

The tribute sprinted forward and kicked Caitlyn to the floor. The tribute sprinted away.

**"Caitlyn is it, 3 minutes left until execution."**

Daniel walked slowly to Caitlyn; her quiet sobs were heard by Daniel even through the two power suits. "I'm going to die."

"That's not true. We can get some one else."

**"Two minutes."**

"LET'S GO! IT'S NOT OVER! IT'S NEVER OVER!

"I... I cant there is no hope."

Caitlyn took of her helmet, her face red and flowing with tears.

Daniel took of his helmet. His expression brimming with fake confidence. "We have to try."

"Why, do you think we can actually get some one!"

"There's always hope."

**"One minute."**

"NO! I'm going to die." Caitlyn spotted a camera and began to talk to it. "I love you all, my friends my family. I'm sorry I couldn't win."

"It's not over. Promise me you will win." Daniels face became hard and serious

"What?"

"Promise me!"

"No."

"Lie to me, say you will win."

**"Ten seconds left"**

"I will win."

The second she uttered the sentence, Daniel stepped forward and kissed Caitlyn.

**"Three, two, one."**

Caitlyn held Daniel close until Daniel stopped breathing.

Slowly she placed his body to the ground, he looked almost like he was sleeping (but with spiky hair). Her tears flowing onto his pale face.

"I will win."

**Meanwhile**

Jet was amazed to find a complete replica of his house in the arena. He didn't expect what happened next. (I think you can guess what happens to him)

**Meanwhile**

This is hard to explain what happened to these people...

_After a savage argument, Croy kills Tyra and leaves Kiylee, Terris, Tylon and Veron alone in a point tower. This was 1 day ago; the group has since moved out of the tower and is now traveling from house to house._

Terris laid on his back, whistling cheerfully to himself.

"Dude, shut up." Tylon frowned at Terris.

"Nawwww... why?"

"You're too loud."

Terris frowned and the two began arguing.

"Hey Ty." Veron chimed in.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Tylon looked unimpressed but soon began to laugh. Veron and Terris high fived.

Kiylee walked down stairs and looked around. "Whats all the noise about?"

"Terris is being stupid."

Terris made a very loud groaning sound.

"Well you see..." Terris began but was interrupted by a voice coming through each tributes arm band.

**"As a special treat for all tributes, in the center of the arena will be a collection of usb's. Each usb contains interviews with the family and friends of all tributes. If you wish to see you family and friends, head to the center of the arena. The first tribute to get there will receive... a surprise."**

Every one looked at each other and reached an unspoken agreement. They would head to the center.

Before any one could say anything a massive tremor shook the arena followed by savage vibrations that lasted for minutes.

Kiylee ran outside to see what had happened. In the center of the arena was another skyscraper, but this one was made of stone.

**Meanwhile**

_Shine escaped a house doomed to be destroyed by a dragon. As she escaped, She caught sight of Gaet, Gaet saw her back._

Shine leaped from house to house. Her magnetic glove clinging to houses allowing her to scale building with ease. (She got a second magnetic glove a few hours ago.) The gloves had padding (just like her shoes) so that she was silent while climbing.

"We can't stay here!" Gaet pulled Lars along. Shine drew one of her throwing knives and promised herself that this time, they would die.

_I have decided some of the names of the final cannon fodder. here are some of them, Cell, kayt, Dylen. The others will be mentioned later. I still want reviews. Also. I have a question; do you guys like fluffy emotional stuff or deathly cold stuff._


	21. USB's and stuff

**Roughly around day 6. 28% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)  
Flashes of darkness are in effect.  
0% of mutants and monsters awake. (two major mutants alive)  
Arena tilted at 7 degree (almost unnoticeable)  
Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel**

_Synopsis. Croy is saved by Faith, the two head towards the new skyscraper for their own reasons._

"Hurry!" Croy was running ahead, almost unbothered by the stitches and cuts all over his chest and face.

"Cant i just fly?" Faith groaned as she lagged behind him

"Can you lift me up with you?" Croy stopped running and lifted an eyebrow.

"Probably." Faith stretched out her bird wings; it came as a shock to Croy when another pair of wings emerged on her back. These wings looked like they came off a giant bat.

"That's cool." Croy smiled as Faith put her arms around him and lifted him up into the sky. All four wings beating like they belonged to a dragon fly.

After a few minutes Faith landed on the roof and let go of Croy. "Come on, i think we're first!" Croy rushed down stairs and opened the door. In the center of the room was 36 thumb drives. One for each tribute, even for the tributes who were dead or hadn't even gotten to the games.

Croy found a thumb drive with his name on it and smiled. The moment his skin scraped the surface of the usb a voice spoke from the ceiling.

_"CROY, FOR BEING THE FIRST PERSON TO GAIN THEIR THUMB DRIVES, YOU WILL BE GIVEN A GIFT... THE GIFT OF FRIENDSHIP!"_

"What? What kind of friendship! what are you talking about!" Croy felt his blood run cold as he heard the sound of an elevator rising. Croy searched for where the elevator would open when he realized it was up stairs.

"What's going on?" Faith walked into the room and heard the elevator. "Some one is coming."

"Faith, do you know ho it is?" Faith listened and nodded her head. "One person, not a tribute. It's a girl." Croy frowned. "How do you know it's not a tribute?"

Faith giggled. "She's screaming for help." Croy waited in anticipation, he thought that the elevator must be going extra slow to build suspense. It was working.

"We have other problems; people are coming up the stairs." Croy nodded and drew his blade. Faith put on her Wrist blade and tested to see if it worked.

The door opened and a group of three tributes entered. "Who is y...?" The one at the front was cut off by Faith leaping towards him; she grabbed him by the shoulder and dug her wrist blade into the boy's throat. The two other tributes (both 17 year old boys) pulled out swords and started slashing at Faith.

Faith pushed the dead body of her wrist blade and jumped back. Barely missing a slash from a tribute. Croy lashed forward and would of impaled a tribute if it wasn't for the other one blocking. (Normally, if you have a weapon in the hunger games, you have a big advantage, but this year, every one could afford any weapon they wanted.)

Faith sneaked around the back and attempted to stab one of the tributes in the back but the tribute saw her coming and blocked her stab and countered with an upward slash, leaving a small wound on Faith's stomach.

Meanwhile, Croy fought with savage fury as the other tribute perpetually swung at his neck. Croy blocked and blocked, each time he became more and more tired but the tribute was still going strong.

Faith noticed what was happening to Croy and kicked the tribute at her own expense. The moment that she took to save Croy was the moment that the other tribute landed a blow on her face. Faith fell the floor as blood flooded over the floor, her ear cut off along with massive amounts of skin, her cheek bone was showing due to the large amounts of skin cleaved off.

Croy dug his blade into the top of the head of his enemy when the tribute staggered forward from the kick.

The last tribute roared in anguish and swiped at Croy who tried to block with his sword. But the force of the blow was so strong that Croy's blade snapped in half.

"I give up."

Croy dropped his broken sword and fell to the floor in a kneeling position. "Make it quick." The tribute smiled and lifted his blade over his head. In that movement, Croy leaped to his feet as he picked up the broken sword off the ground and plunged the broken sword in between the tributes ribs.

The tribute was shocked and dying; he dropped his sword and fell to the ground. "My thumb drive… Please… please give it to me... my name is Cell." Croy nodded and grabbed the thumb drive and stuck it in Cell's wrist band.

In an instant, voices started pouring from the wrist band.

"Cell, were so proud of you. What ever happens, know that we love you..." Cell barely hung onto reality as he listened to his loved ones final words to him. _Thank you _Cell mouthed to Croy just before his eyes flickered shut with one final breath.

Croy smiled when he saw Faith on the ground, her blood everywhere.

"Faith!" Croy ran to Faith as her blood leaked over the floor. Croy took a bunch of bandages and patched up Faiths ear. Croy lifted Faith up and took her upstairs and sent a request for extra blood.

Minutes later Faith's breathing picked up slightly. "You should of just let me die." Faith's eyes were closed and she was breathing weakly. "I deserve to die." Croy looked confused. "What are you talking about? Just because your body is bit strange, your still a person."

Faith coughed and laughed. "I'm more robot then human now. The things I've done... No one should have seen what I've seen... You wouldn't believe the horror and pain I've inflicted." Faith smiled and just for a second Croy could almost see kindness in her.

"So what are you going to do! Just lay down and die!" Croy was starting to get angry.

"No... i need to fight on... But promise me... Promise me you will keep my ring safe." Faith slid off her ring and handed it to Croy. "It will save your life someday. It's special..."

Croy put the ring on and some how he felt strange. That was when he noticed that the Ring had an electric current in it. The ring did something, but Croy didn't know what it was.

Just then the door to the elevator opened and Croy saw the most horrifying thing he could imagine in the hunger games. His best friend.

It was Teak.

_(Teak is not a starting tribute, she is Croy's best friend and she has now been forced into the hunger games.)_

**Meanwhile**

_Shine escaped a house doomed to be destroyed by a dragon. As she escaped, She caught sight of Gaet and is attempting to kill him._

Shine watched and aimed. When she felt that it would hit, she threw the knife at a deadly speed. Most knives are thrown in arcs, but this knife went straight. More precisely, straight Into Gaet's back.

Lars looked around, his face a mask of terror. Shine drew another knife and prepared to throw, but Lars was already running away.

"Please don't kill me!" he yelled with no attempt at stealth.

Once Lars was out of sight, Shine came out of hiding and went to pick up her knife from Gaet's body. She strolled triumphantly forward and grabbed onto the knife. Shine attempted to remove the knife but it was stuck on Gaet's shield and wouldn't move. Realizing her mistake, Shine turned to run but Gaet quickly opened his eyes and grabbed her foot.

"Big mistake." He growled

**Meanwhile**

_After a savage argument, Croy kills Tyra and leaves Kiylee, Terris, Tylon and Veron alone in a point tower. This was 1 day ago; the group has since moved out of the tower and is now traveling from house to house._

"Come on, were nearly at the top!" Kiylee said over her back as she ran up the skyscrapers stairs.

"I'm a 12 year old kid! How fast do you expect me to run!" Terris yelled back

"Your all nuts!" Tylon screamed.

"Can you guys hear that?" Veron cautioned.

The four tributes stopped running and listened, the sound of an elevator rising and fighting.

"Maybe we should lie low for a bit. Go in when it calms down?" Kiylee suggested.

"Good idea." Terris confirmed

(10 minutes later)

"I think they are gone now." Tylon whispered.

"Let's check it out." Kiylee whispered back.

The four tributes silently ascended. Not daring to speak.

"you should of let me die." A voice spoke from two stair cases up.

"Wait here." Kiylee sneaked up and grabbed each of her friends thumb drives when she noticed that every tribute's usb was here.

(One hour later)

"Terris, this is yours." Terris punched the air and hugged his thumb drive.

"Tylon, Veron, these are for you." Kiylee flicked the thumb drive to the boys who each walked to a private place and started listening to them.

Kiylee reached into her bag and pulled out three thumb drives. One was labeled, _Kiylee _the other two were labeled_ Croy _and_ Faith._

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Gloria?" Riki started as they lay down to sleep.

"Yeah?" She replied with obvious tiredness.

"Did you get anything special for killing the chameleon wolf?" Riki asked.

A few seconds later the minute of darkness began. "I hate the minute of darkness! It's so dark!"

"Yeah, it's getting on my nerves as well."

"found anything yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still checking..." Gloria pressed a few keys on her wrist band. (In case you're wondering, the wrist band is about 15cm long.) "Wow, check this out. It's showing me the location of all the tributes on the map!"

Riki leaped towards Gloria. "Really?" Riki looked in amazement as he located himself on the map. "That's so cool."

Suddenly the minute of darkness ended and the location of the tributes vanished from the map at the same time.

"Well, it's obvious what's happening here." Riki said.

"Yeah, we can only see their locations during the minute of darkness." Gloria concluded.

"Did you get the location of the nearest person?" Riki asked

"Yeah, we'll get 'em tomorrow."

**Meanwhile**

_Jet is sucked into the games to replace Daniel. Daniel is killed in order to save Caitlyn and Clara narrowly avoids death herself. _

Jet, Caitlyn, Clara and Hecate each sat in isolated pods. They had to out smart the other tributes in a game of wits.

**"Each tribute will be allowed to talk to any member of their family or any of their friends on one condition. The tribute is to ask no questions. The first tribute to ask a question will be killed by poisionous gas. You may begin communications."**

The four tributes got right down to business with their family.

_Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I had school work and other stuff. Just wondering, are there any characters I'm not talking about enough? I'm trying to be equal in my allocation but Riki, Gloria, Croy and Faith seem to be the largest attention hogs. Maybe I should give them a bit of a rest and focus more on the others..._


	22. Dont let me go

**Day 7. 30% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (Two major mutants alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 7 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen And Raph (Raph and Dylen were the cannon fodder that died last chapter.)**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Gaet, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Clara, Jet and Teak (only listing tributes with confirmed names)**  
**(3 cannon fodder left)**

_I started writing this chapter with the intention of only focusing on one tribute, I got 1000 words in all from Thalia's view but it became a bit tedious. So, I will probably not have 1 person view chapters until around 8 tributes are left alive. For now, I'm sticking with the meanwhiles._

_Synopsis: Gaet fools Shine into believing he is dead, unaware of the threat, Shine approaches Gaet and is grabbed on the leg by him._

Shine screamed and kicked at Gaet's hand with frenzied terror. Normally, Shine could of come up with a solution to her current problem that involves a throwing knife. But she was pretty freaked out and couldn't think straight.

Gaet stood up and whipped Shine to ground in a blur of movement.

"Let me go!" Shine screamed as Gaet reached over his back to take his sword out, his other hand was clasped around Shines throat, pinning her to the ground.

Gaet growled loudly when he saw her face clearly. "Shine? Is that you?"

"Yeah, let me go!"

Gaet shook his head and looked almost sympathetic. "You tried to kill me."

"So, you would kill me!" Shine was seething with rage.

"Have i killed you yet?" Gaet shot back.

"Your going to." She hissed.

"Yup." Gaet tightened his grip on Shines throat and lunged his sword straight at her heart.

**Meanwhile**

Croy held teak in a long hug. "I'm so sorry i got you into this." Croy's face was covered in tears.

Teak was silent teary eyed.

"We need to get out of here." Faith chimed in, totally destroying the mood between Croy and Teak.

"She's right. We need to leave; also, a group of tributes took yours and Faith's Thumb drives."

Croy cursed loudly. "HOW DO YOU KNOW!"

Teak whimpered a bit. "I saw it on the TV in the elevator. I know everything that's been going on so far."

Faith stood up silently and walked away.

Suddenly, Croy looked back to see Faith on the edge of the sky scraper. "I need to find them, were all going to die if I don't get that thumb drive."

Before Croy could interrupt, Faith leaned back and started falling down the sky scraper.

"Is she going to die?" Teak asked with concern. "Cos she freaks me out."

Moments later, Faith flew back up, her two pairs of wings flapping behind her. "I'll bring you back your thumb drive and... Oh... ****!" Faith flew away at an amazing speed while Croy and Teak looked around to see what had freaked out Faith. The Dragon mutant had a lock on Faith and was flying after her.

**Faith**

The Dragon was about one km away but it was gaining quickly. Faith suddenly realized how she could kill it. She reached for her ring and swore loudly when she remembered that Croy had it. She had to go back. Faith gradually turned as the dragon got closer, when it was only a few meters away, Faith did an aerial back flip and landed on the dragon.

Instinctively, the dragon cork screwed to the ground in a deadly arc in order to force Faith off its back. Faith pushed off and continued flying to the center of the arena while the dragon continued to go down.

Half a minute later, the dragon was back on Faith's tale. But it was mad now.

Looking back in fear, Faith had just in time to see a jet of fire heading towards her.

**Croy**

Croy watched the dragon in the distance, he couldn't see Faith but he could tell she was there.

Without thinking about it, he was fiddling with the ring Faith gave him.

"Hey Croy... What's that ring?" Teak asked, fear clearly evident in her voice

"Oh, Faith gave it to me." Croy stated with sudden panic. He knew that if any one would have something dangerous, it would be Faith. It was totally possible he had just gotten an explosive item.

Teak was breathing deeply. "I've seen them before."

"Where?" Croy was nearly equally as panicked, he nearly forgot about the dragon only a km away.

"I read about it in a book... In the first rebellion, the capital developed laser weapons that could decimate entire armies. So, the rebels gave the top commanders rings with EMPs in them."

"What's an EMP?" Croy asked, clearly puzzled but also intrigued.

"An EMP stands for electro magnetic pulse, once activated it turns off any electronics or anything powered by electricity in a certain radius."

"So... If i activate this, everything electronic turns off?"

"Yes, but if you use it, Faith will not be able to use either hands or her right leg."

"How do you know that?" Croy asked.

"I watched the hunger games on the TV. I thought i told you that."

Croy stared with clear annoyance at Teak. "You annoy me."

Teak smiled wide and stuck her tongue out.

**Meanwhile**

Terris skipped in circles around Veron, Tylon and Kiylee as they walked down a lonely street. Cheerfully, he sung the lyrics to a very depressing song. "Watch your mouth or you're gonna make a grave mistake. Hold your tongue or your gonna catch a bullet to the head."

Tylon slowly got madder and madder at Terris until he finally stuck his hand out and Terris skipped straight into it.

"Shut up Terris, if you weren't cute, I'd kill you."

Terris grinned and started clapping. "Yay for cuteness!"

Kiylee walked over to Terris and gave him a big hug. "How can you kill something this cute?" She put a hand of Terris's cheek and pinched it.

"Because it's annoying." Veron said without thinking about it. "No offence."

"None taken." Terris smiled back.

The four started laughing when an almost unnoticeable tremor shook the ground.

Outside of the games Kiylee would have dismissed it as nothing, but she knew that everything in the hunger games happened for a reason.

"We have to move out of sight, fast." She suddenly looked grim.

"Why, how do you know something happening?" Veron asked.

"That tremor. Didn't you feel it?"

Kiylee looked at the three, they clearly didn't believe her.

"Trust me, we have to go, something's going to happen."

"Fine we'll g..."

A second, much larger tremor shook the arena.

"I believe you now." Veron winced.

The four tributes began sprinting towards the nearest house. But Kiylee realised the mistake when she felt constant vibrations in the ground heading to the house that they were all running to hide in.

"Don't, go in the house, find a different place to hide!"

About ten second after she said that, the house was swallowed into the ground by an unknown force.

Kiylee tried to feel for vibrations, they were clearly moving on one direction when they suddenly stopped. Right below them.

"RUN!" Kiylee screamed.

The four tributes scattered and less then a second latter, the sand worm mutant emerged from the ground. The worm looked at each tribute in an attempt to find a suitable target.

"Terris!" Kiylee screamed as the worm charged at the 12 year old boy.

Terris ran for his life, as he ran, he pulled an object from his pocket. The object was a bomb. Terris ran as he primed the explosive, the worm gaining quickly.

The worm leaped into the air and tried land on Terris in hopes of eating him. Terris didn't move. He just watched as the worm loomed above him while it started to descend.

To Kiylee, it all seemed to go slow. Terris waited and waited for the worm to open its mouth (i know that normal giant worms don't have mouths, but this one isn't a normal worm.) the moment its mouth opened, Terris lobbed the bomb in its mouth. The last thing Kiylee saw was Terris smiling before the worm's mouth closed around him.

The worm got half way back in the ground before the bomb exploded. Gunk and blood covered everything nearby as the worm lay dead. Half of it still in the ground.

Kiylee kneeled down on the ground and cried. Tylon and Veron did the same. Terris was dead.

**Meanwhile**

Gloria and Riki were relaxing in a park that they found. The park was mostly green but with random exotic colors and flowers. In the center of the park was a massive play ground with 50 meter long slides and swings that were mechanically enhanced to go 360 degrees.

The two tributes entertained themselves for awhile by going down the slide over and over again. Hours went past as the 15 year olds played children's games.

The fun was stopped cold when Gloria looked up to see a group of tributes in front of them. Each one wearing a black mask.

The group of tributes lined up and began removing their masks one by one.

Tain was the first in line, his bright, young face vivid with emotion. "I could of won. I should of won. What right did you have to end my life?"

Gloria was horrified; she remembered shooting Tain in the heart three days ago.

"I had to; you were going to kill Riki." She pleaded

Tain spat on the floor and put his mask back on.

The second in line wasTyler. Sadness was etched in his eyes. "I was your friend. Why didn't you save me? Why?"

Riki stepped forward. "You're not my friend, your an illusion, not real. I know what you are and you can't fool me."

Tylergrinned. "I'm dead because of you. It's your fault. Even if I'm not real, you just wanted Gloria to yourself. You're pathetic."

Tylerput his mask back on.

Vein removed his mask and started talking. "I only wanted a sword so i could survive. You got lucky. You haven't been alive this long because your any good. It's all luck. You dont deserve to be alive."

Gloria was scared, she knew they were all dead but they were all saying the truth any way. What if they were more then just illusions? What if they were something more?

Riki came to Gloria's defense. "Everything happens for a reason. Your death had to happen."

Vein turned his back to the two tributes and put his mask back on.

The final tribute stepped forward.

Tidus removed his mask. "I deserved my death. I hope you two make it to the end, it would bring me great joy to see you kill each other. Your love will only end in sadness. Your love is as real as we are. And it will only last as long."

"Then i better make the most of it." Riki tried to kiss Gloria but she pushed him back.

Tidus put his mask back on. The illusion tributes each reached for swords on their backs and pulled them out at the same time.

All the tributes leaped forward to slash at Gloria and Riki. Just before the blades hit them, the arena went pitch black.

When the lights came back. The illusions were gone. But what they said remained.

Gloria fell to her knees and wept. "I'm so sorry... I just want to die!"

Riki knelt down next to her and pat her back. "One of us needs to win. Or they will have died in vain. Were doing the right thing, even though it's a moral grey area."

Riki tried to hug her but she stood up and started top run away. "I can't be near you any more. It hurts too much."

In an attempt to make her stay, Riki grabbed her arm. "We need to stay together, i love you."

Gloria's eyes flowed with tears. "That's the problem."

"Let go of me." Gloria said with aggression in her voice.

"No, I won't let you go. Ever."

Gloria spun quickly and cut Riki's hand with a throwing knife. The cut wasn't much, but it did the job. Riki let go and when he looked up, she was gone, a glimpse of her blonde hair going around the corner was all he saw.

**Meanwhile**

_I really don't want to write this part... I regret doing this... I'll try to get the tributes back into the actual arena._

Hecate, Caitlyn, Clara and Jet had just finished the most awkward conversations with their loved ones. Each tribute was thinking about what they had learned from their talks. Brothers and sisters revealed that they always loved each other, parents told their kids that they were proud of them and best friends revealed secret crushes that they had for each other.

"Carlos said he made me a dagger and that he's gonna send it to me when i get out of here! He's never let me hold one of his weapons before; I hope things went as well with you guys." (The tributes were suspicious that the no question rule was still in force. The tributes were also aware that they could kill each other at any time, but they didn't want to, they all liked each other.)

Clara giggled with joy and had to re adjust the tiara that she always wore. (her token)

Hecate laughed and patted Clara on the back, knocking the tiara of balance again. "Tell him to make me an axe while his at it."

Caitlyn was rather depressed with the loss of Daniel, but she stayed strong. "I spoke to my parents about the games and what's been going on so far."

The three other tributes straightened up and listened.

"Apparently, Croy is the largest threat in the game. But the most deaths have been caused by a girl called Faith."

Jet was totally silent until now. "Who the heck is Faith?"

The three girls all stood up and ran out of the room at what looked like light speed.

"What's happening?" Jet asked, clearly unknowing to whats going on.

"Stop asking questions!" Caitlyn screamed through the door.

"Oh crud!" Jet banged and slammed the door with his fists in an attempt to open it but he failed due to all three girls pressing against the door.

All the girls heard was the sound of gas escaping and Jet coughing. Then it was silent.

"That was pleasant." Caitlyn said a minute later.

Hecate and Clara simply stared with weird looks.

"So... now what?"

_This chapter was pretty hard to write. I was actually hoping to write more about the conversations the tributes had with their families, but that would take around 1000 words and i can't fit that stuff in one chapter._

_I still enjoy reviews._


	23. I hope this note will guide you

**Day 7. 31% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (One major mutant alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 8 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Terris, Raph and Jet**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Gaet, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Clara and Teak (only listing tributes with confirmed names)**  
**(3 cannon fodder left)**

_Gaet attempts to stab Shine._

The world is a place of many coincidences. Three of them all played a part to save Shine from instant death. 1) Gaet's sword was made of iron. Not silver. 2) Shine raised her hands to block the sword. 3) Shine had powerful magnets in her gloves.

Gaet was amazed when his sword suddenly changed path and ended up in Shines hand. His grip on her throat was still tight. "What the?" Gaet tried to remove his sword but couldn't, even with all of his strength.

Shine held onto the sword with one hand and reached for her throwing knife with the other. Even the tiny movement of her hand going to her pocket alerted Gaet. "Oh no you don't." Gaet stomped on Shine's hand, the sound of bones crunching followed soon after.

Shine tried to scream but her throat was still being crushed by Gaet's hand.

"I don't need a weapon to kill you." Gaet squeezed her neck even harder.

"But you need a weapon to kill me. Let her go." Gaet felt the cold metal press against his neck. He released his grip on Shines throat immediately.

Gaet stood up and spun around with total disregard for the blade at his throat. Thalia pulled her blade back, slicing deep into Gaets chest as she moved.

Gaet yelled and held his chest, blood seeping all down his shirt.

"Walk away. Leave, now." Thalia pointed off in the distance. "I will kill you."

Gaet smiled. "I accept your challenge." Gaet leaped forward and attempted to disarm Thalia's blade but failed promptly when Thalia side stepped and cut him again as he jumped past.

"Give me the sword!" Gaet screamed as he rushed to tackle Thalia.

"And why would i do that?" Thalia stabbed at Gaet as he ran forward. Only barely did the boy tank avoid running straight into death.

_Gaet is a master of all weapons... but fails at hand to hand._

Gaet tumbled forward and fell to the ground. Before he stood up, Thalia put her foot on his back and pushed him to the ground again. Silently, Thalia's blade swooped down and Gaet was finished. His head still flooding blood minutes later.

Total silence bounded across the land. Only the sound of blood dripping on the floor broke the nothingness.

Thalia picked up Shine over her shoulder and walked away to some where safe.

**Meanwhile**

Riki walked alone down the dark streets. The dark side of his personality was returning. Thoughts of betrayal and lost love growing stronger with every step. If it wasn't for the Capital and their illusions, Gloria would still be with him. They took everything away from him. Soon they would claim all that he had left his life.

Suddenly, the sound of clattering metal was ringing in his ears. Behind him was a silver parachute was a silver Naginata. Riki smiled with pity as he picked up the weapon. What kind of abominations would he commit with this foul weapon? Who deserved to be killed just because some one said so?

This was life. It was all that he would know until he died. The thoughts were move painful then actual cuts.

Riki wanted it all to end. The hunger games and his life. He lifted the Naginata to his heart and thought about why he was about to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"Ultimate... Sacrifice..." He whispered to himself. The thought crossed his mind. This was not a sacrifice. It was surrender. Riki lowered the Naginata and pledged to himself that he would make things right in a place where it was all wrong.

"I am the winner and the loser in this game." Riki knew the camera was focused on him. Suicides were interesting to watch. The world was on his shoulders. They were listening to him. Every one knew who he was and were probably watching him in awe. Riki tried to think of his loved ones, but he had none.

His parents were alive but he never saw them. His brother was dead and his sister hated him. Tears began to form in his eyes as he thought about his life.

"For the Fallen." Riki put the naginata on his back.

"The ultimate sacrifice..." He thought to himself over and over again.

**Meanwhile**

Kiylee pulled her self of the ground. Her face covered in an unsightly yellow substance that erupted from the worm. "Maybe he is still alive?" Veron's voice simply passed straight through her, Kiylee felt nothing. She had grown to love Terris, everything about him, from his perky smile and bright eyes to his upbeat attitude. It would be about now that Terris would break the silence with a witty comment.

"We should go..." Kiylee didn't fight as Tylon and Veron pulled her away.

(1 hour later.)

The three tributes sat in silence. It wasn't the same without Terris, Tylon regretted saying mean things to him. "He probably hated me." He said with sadness. "I was mean to him..."

Kiylee and Veron didn't reply, they just sat in silence for hours on end. Thinking about Terris.

Finally, Kiylee clicked on her arm band. Something stuck out to her. "Hey, can we get emails on these arm bands?" Veron and Tylon looked up in confusion. "I don't think so. Why?"

Kiylee was daunted by a line that said. One unread message. Kiylee opened it and began to cry. It was posted to her by Terris, just before his death. It was titled. "I hope this note will guide you."

The email contained information regarding all the different types of mutants in the arena. It even showed the insides of the giant worm and how the dragon's fire is created.

At the end of the email was a message from Terris.

_I hope this note will guide you.__  
__A simple prayer that you read this._  
_Maybe it's best that we parted ways._  
_And maybe it was fate that we should never meet again._  
_Let's forget all of the hurt inside that we hold close to our hearts._  
_I know its hard, but there is hope. Death will get me, but you will live on._  
_Vent your rage, not at me, but at those who oppose you. It will lead you. But only if you let it._  
_Even if we dont meet again, I am glad we met._

_Terris. =D_

Kiylee re read the email. Terris knew the worm would get him. But how. There had to be more to the message. She scrolled back up and looked at the picture of the worm. Beside the worm was more of Terris's writing. Simply listing a bunch of facts about the worm.

_I hope this note will guide you.__  
__* tracks single targets._  
_* two stomachs_  
_* body has no digestive juices._  
_* has bones._  
_* Eats, digests and excretes soil at the same speed._  
_* It's coming for me. I'm going to kill it. I bought the information with my money and learnt who it was tracking. I have a bomb, good bye forever._

Kiylee was thinking about how Terris was acting before his death, he seemed so calm. So natural. He must have been dying inside.

Something about Terris's note still bugged her. She could tell that she was missing something.

Once again. Kiylee began to cry.

**Meanwhile**

Faith flew towards Croy at an amazing pace. She needed that EMP and bad.

A minute of flying later and She was at the sky scraper. The dragon only a minute away.

"Give me the ring Croy!" She screamed to Croy.

Croy took it off and flicked it to Faith.

"What are you doing?" Croy asked.

"The closest thing to suicide." Faith lifted up the ring and spoke to it. "I believe."

Croy felt the smallest tingle as the radiation echoed through his body. Faith fell to the floor, most of her body paralyzed. The Dragon drew nearer and nearer when randomly it began to fall from the sky. Unfortunately, its momentum continued and it smashed head first into the skyscraper, starting the collapse of the building. Croy looked in wonder as the dragon continued to plummet

"What just happened?"

"It's heart is electronic..." Faith began to talk in gasps, as though she was out of breath. "Turn the emp off... The pass code is... Untrue."

Teak picked up the ring and spoke to it. "Untrue."

Faith continued to struggle at breathing. "I'm leaving now, but ive decided... when i come back... I'll be me... not her." Faith smiled faintly.

All of a sudden, a hover car appeared over head and lifted Faith onboard.

Croy and Teak looked up in wonder. "Who was _Her_?" Teak asked.

"I dont know but..." Croy was interrupted by the sound of stone cracking. "We gotta leave, now!"

**Meanwhile**

Hecate, Caitlyn and Clara were all being lifted into the main area. Their time playing games was over.

As the elevator opened, dozens of silver parachutes began to fall from the sky. Hecate found an axe that was perfect for her. It was heavy but still swing able. Clara and Caitlyn were examining their new knives. There were also large amounts of food and water.

"So, alliance?" Hecate said.

The three girls looked around at each other. "Yeah. I'm in."

"So am I." The three girls smiled and walked out of the elevator just in time to see the dragon ram into the sky scraper.

"We missed out on a lot while we were gone..." Caitlyn said in awe.

All at once Hecate remembered her assignment. She had to write the numbers down somewhere that all the tributes could see.

"I say we head to the center of the arena. See what's going on." Hecate suggested.

"Yeah, lets go." Clara agreed.

**Meanwhile**

Gloria didn't want to leave Riki, but she had to. The capital had a no mercy policy to 'star crossed lovers.' Due to the 74th hunger games. They were never making that mistake again.

As she silently headed into the unknown, the creeping sensation that she was being followed began to fill her up.

"Show yourself." Gloria tried to yell but instead just whispered in fear.

"I'm right behind you." Gloria spun around to see the faint outline of a boy. Totaly dressed in black with a bandana to cover his mouth. All that she could see was his dark brown eyes. His hair was long and black. Covering most of his face and partialy his eyes as well.

"Drop all your weapons and equipment." The boy commanded.

"And if I don't?" Gloria asked in her most casual voice.

"I stab you." The boy silently drew two blades out of hidden sheaths. The blades were either made of a dark metal or they were spay painted black.

"I'll take you on." Gloria threatened.

"Yeah, you'll take me on just like her?" The tribute pointed to the mangled and bloody body of another girl tribute.

"You can leave if you send me all of your money. Then you can simply leave."

Gloria began to contemplate if she would win in a fight with the boy.

"We could team up?" Gloria asked, she already knew the answer before he said it.

"No." The boy said bluntly. "10 seconds left until I end you."

Gloria reached for a throwing knife as a third voice spoke.

"Don't even try." The voice said.

Gloria turned around to see the mangled body stand up and draw a bow.

"This is my girlfriend, Finite." The boy spoke.

Gloria knew that she couldn't fight her way out, and she couldn't run.

"Times up." The boy said. The girl pulled the bow back quickly, but before she let go Gloria began to plead for her life.

"Please, i have a boyfriend in the games. I need to see him again. Just let me go."

"Alright, you can go... on one condition." The boy pulled off his handkerchief to reveal a perfect smile.

"What?" Gloria asked in anticipation.

"You drop all your weapons and equipment."


	24. Survivors, slaves and slaughters

**Day 9. 40% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (One major mutant alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 8 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Terris, Raph and Jet**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Finite, Annubis, Clara and Teak (only listing tributes with confirmed names)**  
**(1 cannon fodder left)**

_I'm running out of nameless tributes. Soon, the major tributes will begin to perish. To this point, no submitted tributes have been killed. That may change very soon._

_This chapter takes place two days after the last chapter._

Terris smiled bleakly to him self. They all thought he was dead. Every one. Even the capital.

He knew that the chances of him surviving the worms attack were high. He just hoped that Kiylee would figure it out. He still had his message to her running through his head.

_I hope this note will guide you.__  
__A simple prayer that you read this._  
_Maybe it's best that we parted ways._  
_And maybe it was fate that we should never meet again._  
_Let's forget all of the hurt inside that we hold close to our hearts._  
_I know its hard, but there is hope. Death will get me, but you will live on._  
_Vent your rage, not at me, but at those who oppose you. It will lead you. But only if you let it._  
_Even if we don't meet again, I am glad we met._

He just hoped that she could figure out that the first letter of each line spelled out a few words. Another clue that he had hidden was the fact that the worm had two stomachs and no digestive juices. That was the key point on his survival, the bomb exploded, destroying the second stomach and everything above it. But Terris was in the first stomach and survived. It took him almost an entire day to regain consciousness and climb out.

Two days later and he had still received no hint any one was aware of his survival.

So here he was, alone. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own steps muzzled by the ravenous winds. Terris checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was only 20 minutes until day 9.

Despite being a 12 year old hyper active weirdo. Terris was not a dull boy, if anything he was a prodigy in logic and math.

Because of this, Terris knew that he should do two things. Hide and stay away from the center of the arena.

As the clock reached midnight. A voice spoke to the tributes. It was a short message that was so clearly stupid that it must have been planned by a game maker who believed the games had to have comedy in it. (This was the same game maker who came up with flesh eating squirrels)

**"Your all screwed."**

Terris had to hold back giggles as he calmly put his hands in his pocket to take out his token, a blood stained coin. One side of the coin was red with Terris's blood and the other side had the blood of his brother. All of a sudden, it dawned on him that he didn't have any weapons. Terris typed into his arm band for the weapons he wanted.

In only minutes the capital received word that Terris was still alive. Scans of the arena were sent out to locate him so that his mentor could send him his items and that they could place another microscopic camera on him.

Terris looked into the sky with hope as weapons and items began to rain from the sky in a flurry of silver parachutes.

The next few hours were interesting to watch for the capital as Terris fashioned by far the most deadly make shift weapon ever seen in the game. He had asked for all types of random items that seemed to do nothing on their own.

As inspiration struck, Terris had come up with the blueprints for a machine that could kill tributes in seconds.

Terris put on rubber gloves that went all the way up to his sleeves so that he wouldn't kill himself. Next he grabbed a specially designed an ultra compact super reactor and put it in a back pack that was also coated in rubber (There was a lot of rubber). He attached special alloy wires to the battery and ran them down his arms and covered his wrists with two more layers of rubber and a layer of bullet proof glass that he had ordered specially made to fit around his arms.

The next thing he did was weld the alloy wires to iron gauntlets.

The final result was a back pack filled with lethal killing power and gauntlets that channeled untold energy.

All Terris had to do in order to end a life was put both of his hands on them at once.

(In case your wondering, Terris received 10 billion$ for killing the worm. That's how he is paying for this.)

Lastly, to finish his contraption of death, he picked up a very long iron pole and slammed it on the ground. As the pole impacted onto the ground, all the electricity flowing through Terris's hands were channeled into the one smash, causing a devastating flash of light due to the sparks coming from the pole.

Terris yelped out as the metal began to burn his hands. In agony, he threw the pole away to stop the circuit and cool his hands off. Terris couldn't see his hands but he could see that his metal gloves were tinted orange due to the short circuit effect. Obviously using his powers of death would hurt him as well.

Unfortunately, off in the distance Lars saw the flash and was heading that way.

**meanwhile**

Gloria followed her captors begrudgingly. Her hands were hand cuffed behind her back three times. One key was with the girl Finite. The second was with the boy Annubis, the dark haired, dark clothed bandit. Annoyingly, they made Gloria carry her key in her mouth so that if she spoke, her key would fall out. If she swallowed it, oh well. Her fault.

It had been nearly two days since she had been captured and she hated every minute of it. Every now and then they would give her food and remove the key from her mouth.

Gloria had tried to escape on a regular basis but each time they would sprint after her and pin her down, after which, Finite would leave a long and jagged cut down her left arm each time, by now her arm was covered in identical cuts, she couldn't count them due to the bandages, but she could feel them. Finally after her latest attempt at freedom, they hand cuffed her feet together.

At first, Gloria wondered what they would do with a captive in the hunger games though it soon became clear. Gloria would walk in front and draw out any traps or monsters. The monsters would be killed soon after, but the traps were narrowly avoided each time. After awhile Finite began to pack items into a back pack... Which Gloria would carry around with her.

"Open up." Finite said to Gloria with blunt disdain.

Gloria simply sat there, a defiant look in her eyes.

"I said open up!" Finite kicked Gloria in the ribs.

Slowly, Gloria opened her mouth to let Finite shove her hand in and take out the key with little respect for Gloria's safety.

"Much better." Finite sat down at the other end of the room and began examining a necklace she had taken from Gloria. It was half a heart with the letters _For _and half of an e on it. "Is this your token? Where's the other half?"

Gloria frowned and held back tears. It was with Riki, she missed him so much. This never would of happened if she didn't leave him.

Annubis walked into the room and smiled. "Ladies, I found the food. Come on Finite lets eat, you should just wait there Gloria."

Finite smiled cruelly at Gloria and left the room with Annubis.

A few minutes later Annubis returned alone. "Hey, you must be starving. Here, have some chicken."

Annubis sat beside Gloria and lifted a chicken leg to her mouth. Gloria began to eat gratefully as Annubis smiled.

"Sorry about Finite... She's a bit abrasive at times..."

Gloria gulped the chicken down and nodded. "Thanks"

Annubis grinned, his perfect white teeth was all Gloria could focus on.

"I better go... Finite gets kind of... you know." Annubis walked out of the room silently and gracefully, his black clothing appearing to fade into the lightless walls behind him.

Gloria sat in silence for the next ten minutes as she listened to Finite talk and Annubis laugh.

"I better go see how the slave is doing." Finite said eventually with a sigh.

"I'll come with." Annubis said with little emotion.

Finite walked into the room with Annubis not far behind.

"Have you had dinner yet, little girl?" Finite said with a chip in her voice. Behind her, Annubis was shaking his head to say no.

"No." Gloria said weakly.

"Well, I brought you tomato sauce!" Finite smiled evilly and forced Gloria's mouth open and emptied an entire bottle of tomato sauce into her throat.

Gloria began to gag at the sauce and coughed it back in Finite's face.

Finite screamed out in horror and slapped Gloria across the face.

Finite went to slap her again but Annubis stopped her. "We need her in working condition."

Seething with rage, Finite spat in Gloria's face and walked away.

Annubis wiped away the spit and followed Finite. "Sorry."

An hour later, she was back on the road, her key in her mouth with Annubis and Finite behind her. Life sucked.

**Meanwhile**

Shine groaned loudly as she forced her eyes open. The hazy sound of metal weapons clashing was constantly playing in the back of her head. In front of her, Thalia fought with amazing grace as she brutally cut down flesh golem mutants in their dozens. Shine was to tired to register the danger she was in.

The flesh golems were 6 feet tall each with the appearance that they were created from human limbs being stitched together. Some of the golems didn't have heads while those that did had their eyes and mouth stitched shut.

The flesh golems were slow but strong with axes instead of hands.

Thalia held a short sword in her right hand with a shield in the left.

Shine sat by and watched as Thalia decimated the golems with surprising ease. The golems flesh was as durable as tissue and the bone was as weak as twigs. Thalia could easily hack of arms and slice of heads with only a single stroke.

Thalia jumped forward and crushed a golem's face with her shield and quickly swiped at the head of another golem, slicing its skull in two. A third golem lifted its hand/axe to attack but Thalia saw the movement and followed through by cutting the arm off as though it wasn't even there. The golem reared back and tried to scream but it's mouth was unable to move due to the stitches.

Thalia sprinted forward and kicked the golem in the chest. She expected the golem to fly back against the wall but instead, her foot went straight through its rib cage, snapping its spine into multiple pieces.

Thalia yelped in horror and tried to retract her foot from its rib cage but the golem was stuck on her foot. Thalia pushed the golem away and removed her foot after a small struggle.

Panting and sweating, Thalia fell back against the wall, her clothing and face covered in blood.

"Nice work." Shine said.

Thalia glared at Shine with obvious rage. "YOU WERE AWAKE AND YOU DIDN'T HELP ME!"

Shine avoided Thalia's gaze, it only just occurred to her that she probably should of waited for a few minutes before talking. "Sorry, I woke up when there were only a few left."

"So! What if I died?" Thalia was almost screaming.

"I'm sorry." Shine conceded.

Thalia sighed loudly. "You should be."

"You looked cool by the way." Shine said with a smile.

"It felt cool." Thalia said with a dark smile.

Shine and Thalia sat in silence for a minute while the two regained their energy.

"What happened to Gaet and Lars?" Shine finally asked.

"I killed Gaet, not sure what happened with Lars."

"Nice, I spent ages trying to kill those two." Shine complained

"Yeah, you did a good job of killing them." Thalia shot back sarcastically.

"Oh well, at least I got to meet you out of that encounter. Why did you save me any way?"

Thalia put her hand to her chin in a classic thinking pose.

"I don't know. I really did want to kill you... but I'm not sure why... If I remember why, I'll tell you." Thalia was clearly trying to remember why she saved Shine.

"Ok... good to know you wanted to kill me." Shine said with a clearly fake smile

"Yeah, I want to kill every one in this game. Oh yeah, do you know about that Faith girl?"

Shine furrowed her brow and thought back. "Nope, what about her?"

"I nearly killed her twice. She just won't die!" Thalia laughed impatiently as she thought back to her encounters with Faith.

"I haven't killed any one in the games yet." Shine looked sad at her lack of killing potential.

"Don't worry, you will." Thalia smiled but Shine wasn't reassured.

Shine was about to reply but something was bothering her, she could hear something. She remained silent and listened out. Off in the distance was the sound of footsteps moving towards them. Shine stood up with great effort and looked out of the window. A mile away she could see thousands of flesh golems all walking in unison towards them.

Shine gulped, this was going to be epic.

_Sorry this chapter took so long to write. My computer got a virus and i lost all of my work. I'll try to write faster._


	25. Easy to kill mutts, hard to kill tribute

**Day 10. 40% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (One major mutant alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 8 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Terris, Raph and Jet**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Finite, Annubis, Clara and Teak (only listing tributes with confirmed names)**  
**(1 cannon fodder left)**

_Last chapter I wrote almost 4000 words about different tributes, but most of them didn't work out.__  
__I feel like I've done everything that's not cliché already. I need to think more outside the box_  
_I think I have something that will blow your minds... but I won't reveal anything in this chapter._

Croy held his fingers tightly on the triggers of his guns, a hail of bullets felling several golems in front of him. The hunger games were highly against guns being used, but they made an exception to Croy. He had an excellent idea to allow himself the use of two USP45 guns with some extreme mods. The guns were specially designed so that any micro camera in its frontal 45 degree range would disable the firing mechanism. It would also disable if it got within 5 meters of a tracking bug that was in all Tributes.

The practical upshot of this was that he couldn't shoot it if a tribute was in front of him or near him. It was an entirely anti mutt weapon. Luckily, the cost of ammo was the exact cost of killing 6 golem mutts. So, he could keep up using guns as long as he didn't miss too many times.

Croy thought that having guns would be a big advantage, but the game makers made sure to make his life living hell from then on. Every hour he would face dozens of mutants. Each one was harder then the last.

At first it was only flesh golems, they would take a bullet to the head or heart and shrivel away before his eyes. Then they made more resistant golems. Finally, they started sending out what the capital called "Horrors" They were the most daunting of all mutts because each horror had an extremely high tech and realistic hologram projector on its back. No two horrors looked the same, but they all had wings and red eyes.

When Croy and Teak first encounter horrors they were truly horrified. Everything around them appeared to melt. The buildings began to sag and drip while the ground turned black as the sky turned red. All of this was just a box of illusions but Croy and Teak couldn't tell, it all looked so real. As the illusion continued, Teak began to scream and Croy began lose confidence, as the minutes went by, it looked as though they were on a flat plain, everything was destroyed. Finally, the horror actually appeared. All of the buildings liquid forms flew into the sky and created the incarnation of the horror.

The horror looked remotely human but with grey skin that looked like stone. The Horror's wings were giving of rainbow colored light that was hauntingly beautiful. Despite the attraction in its wings, the rest of the horror was disgusting. Its finger nails were dripping holographic blood and its entire body was pulsing with electric blue veins that seemed to radiate their own light.

Horrors are not designed to kill. They are designed to break the tributes morale. Make them believe that it's over, once they think their life is over. The horror actually does finish the job. Other wise, they are weak and easy to kill.

Unfortunately, Teak did break. She wailed in terror and started to run. But Croy stayed behind to fight the horror. It took roughly seven bullets but the Horror was killed with out much of a fight.

As the illusion faded away, Croy began to celebrate and turned to look for Teak. She was simply standing there of in the distance. When Croy approached her, she wasn't the same, her face was pale and her eye was twitching.

Deep inside Teak, she was truly broken. From then on, she would hardly talk. Hardly eat. For all Croy knew, she would hardly think.

Teak seemed afraid to even look at Croy, scared that he might simply fade away and reveal another Horror. Or maybe Croy was the Horror.

One day later Croy woke to find Teak holding one of his guns. "You alright?" He spoke cautiously. He knew Teak wasn't mentally stable any more. It didn't help her recovery by encountering another horror only 12 hours later.

"Yeah, I just got thinking about stuff... What if we get separated...? How will I fight them?" Teak asked with just a hint of insanity.

"We won't be separated, I'll stay with you, now please give me back the gun." Croy stuck his hand out so Teak could give him the gun.

"Why? Do you think I'm going to shoot you or something? That's not very nice to think about some one." Teak smiled childishly.

"Of course not, I just want my gun. Now give it to me." Croy was beginning to get afraid of Teak.

"Not if you ask like that. Now give me your gun instead." Teak stuck her hand out while she waited for Croy to hand her his gun.

Croy stood up and pulled out his gun. "You're not getting my gun. Now give me my other one. Now!"

"Give me the gun or I will take it from you." Teak was screaming at the top of her lungs. It was amazing that she was screaming after nearly a day of total silence.

"You can't beat me in a fight Teak, you know you can't." Croy was now speaking slowly and calmly to stop Teak getting any more aggressive.

Teak roared and aimed her gun at Croy. "I don't need to fight you!" Croy aimed his gun back at Teak with nervous anticipation. Who knew if she would pull the trigger?

"Give me back my gun, you don't want to shoot me, and I don't want to shoot you." Croy was upset that this was even happening. Friends shouldn't fight in Croy's opinion.

"Don't tell me what I want." Teak pulled the trigger multiple times but no bullets came out. "Why won't it work? Why won't you die?"

Croy was seething with rage; she was actually going to shoot him. "They don't work on other tributes."

Croy pushed Teak away and walked out the door. He never wanted to see her again.

So, now Croy was alone. He left Teak with his old gun but he bought a new one with the money from the seven Horrors he met later that day. In fact, he had four guns now. The other two were attached to his belt.

Just before day 10 (every 5 days, money is wiped clean), Croy went on a shopping spree and bought mostly chocolate and other food, but he also bought over 100 bullets in ammo. But no amount of Ammo could prepare him for his next problem.

He was walking down a street when all of a sudden in front of him was something he never thought about facing. A day ago he began to only think about how to eliminate Mutts. But now, he was only 20 meters away from another tribute. The two tributes looked at each other with silent respect.

Croy examined the tribute carefully to see if he was stronger or more skilled then the boy he was facing, but its hard to tell from looking at some one. The tribute was average height with long black hair and a slightly pale complexion. On his back was a Naginata and all across his chest were shuriken stars.

Croy smiled and drew his gun. The moment he touched the cold metal of the gun's handle, he realized that he couldn't shoot the tribute. His gun wouldn't allow it.

Realizing how much danger he was in, Croy decided to fake it from then on. He aimed the gun at the head of the tribute. "Drop all your weapons or I'll shoot you."

"Now now, you wouldn't hurt some one with a hidden archer aiming at you... would you?" Croy looked around, he couldn't see any hidden archer, but if he could, the archer wasn't very well hidden.

Little did either tribute know that the other was lying. Croy knew he couldn't escape. He had an archer aiming at him and he couldn't shoot the boy in front of him

The tribute knew there was no archer and thought that he would simply get shot.

Minutes went by in a tense wait.

"Well, it appears we are at a stalemate my friend." Said the tribute with a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah, tell your archer to come out so we can talk." Croy knew that the archer wouldn't actually come out. But he hoped that maybe the tribute would accidentally reveal the archers location.

"Gloria, come out!" Riki yelled, knowing that his hidden archer, Gloria would never show. "Alright, i have no hidden archer. But maybe we could talk, possibly team up?"

Croy nodded gratefully and put his useless guns away.

And so, Riki and Croy teamed up. Even though Croy didn't know it, Riki was searching for Gloria with all his heart. He had to find her before any one else did.

**Meanwhile.**

Kiylee cut her way through a horde of Golems, beside her was Veron and Tylon. Days seemed like hours as the mutts kept coming, Kiylee began the fights with arrows and throwing knives, but when the mutts started coming in groups of 100 or more she had to start using a sword or they would overwhelm her.

"How are you guys going?" Veron's voice was nearly lost on Kiylee as the pile of bodies massed around her.

"They just won't stop coming!" Tylon yelled from a distance.

A few minutes later, all the golems were dead and the three friends didn't have a scratch on them. "Are these things getting easier or just stupider?" Tylon gasped.

"Both." Kiylee lifted her hand up high and Veron promptly high fived her waiting hand.

After catching her breath, Kiylee climbed to the top of a stack of 5 golems to get a view of the battle field. "Hey you guys, massive golem army to the north. Do we fight it or flee?"

Veron exchanged a glance with Tylon. "How much we talkin' 'bout 'ere?" Veron said with an Italian mobster accent

"Nothing we cant handle... times 20... Times 6... Times 5." Kiylee looked a bit doubtful. There looked like there was at least 2000 golems heading towards one tower of in the distance. (All point towers in the games had been destroyed for different reasons. This is a different tower)

"So... a lot of golems?" Veron asked again.

"Yeah, I reckon about 2000, give or take a hundred."

Tylon whistled in admiration. "That's a lot of synthetic flesh."

"I wonder why they are sending golems over there." Veron asked in complete disregard to the current conversation.

"Probably a tribute." Kiylee suggested.

"Sounds like a real challenge. I'm tired of fighting golems, lets hunt a tribute."

"Cool, let's roll." Kiylee added.

The three began to move towards the horde when Kiylee noticed how close it was to day 10. "Hey guys, we gotta but some stuff."

"Already done." Kiylee turned around to see Veron with hundreds of grenades around his feet along with three back packs and a large high tech silver sling shot. "Help me carry these things."

Veron pulled the strange elastic band back and flung the grenade into the air. When he released the band a satisfying twang echoed out and the grenade rocketed out of sight, exploding off in the distance.

"Lets kill those Mutts."

**Meanwhile.**

Hecate groaned as she dragged her axe out of a golem. Using a two handed axe against massive hoards of monsters was not easy, after a few minutes she realized that she didn't have to stop swinging once she made contact with a Mutt, she learned that they were cut in half so easily that she could sustain the momentum through multiple golems. The hard part was pulling the axe out of the last golem.

Caitlyn skipped past Hecate and grinned mockingly. "I think its dead."

Hecate gave Caitlyn fearsome deaths stare. "I swear I'm going to get you some day."

"Careful now little missy, we don't want any fights." Clara was standing beside Hecate. Unfortunately, Hecate didn't know about Clara's presence until then so it came as a bit of a fright. More specifically, Hecate gasped and pushed Clara away; Clara stepped back and fell over a golem's body.

Lying on her back, Clara cracked up laughing. "I deserve that."

"You can just tell that the mutts are super easy for a reason. They're gonna make them super impossible later." Caitlyn stuck her hand out and lifted Clara off the ground.

"Either way, it's good money. But a challenge would be a welcome change from these things."

(In case you're wondering, Hecate headed back to the hospital, but it was gone. A distinctive memory from a different tribute in its place.)

Hecate, Clara and Caitlyn talked for awhile in the middle of the battle ground littered with golem corpses until they saw her, a lone female tribute off in the distance. She was probably only 50 meters away.

The tribute was a tall girl with short blood red hair (obviously dyed) She had a sword on her back and a shield in her hand.

It appeared as though the tribute had not seen Hecate and co. "Wait here. I'll sneak behind her and you guys come in the front." Caitlyn ran off into back alley that probably led behind the girl.

Something bothered Hecate about the girl. She was alive and breathing, but she seemed to avoid looking Hecate and Clara's direction.

"Lets go, Caitlyn should be in position now." Clara tugged Hecate's sleeve and they walked forward slowly forward with their weapons drawn.

As they drew nearer and nearer Caitlyn finally made her appearance. The three tributes were all equal distances away from the girl as they approached. "Big mistake." The girl drew a long sword in her right hand out of a hidden sheath on her back.

Hecate faltered in her walk towards the tribute. Something was off about this girl, she looked like she was confident that she would win even though she was out numbered 3 to 1.

With sudden clarity, Hecate realized why, but unfortunately she realized too late.

"Watch out for traps!" Hecate yelled just before Clara snapped a trip wire. Hecate was paralyzed by fear, but just before the large swinging wooden crate hit her, she pushed Clara out of the way. The crate smashed on Hecate's head and knocked her out cold.

The red haired girl sprinted towards Caitlyn with her sword in front of her body; her face was a mask of terror. In an adrenaline fueled reaction, Caitlyn dodged the charge by jumping out of the way. Instead, the girl maintained her momentum and channeled it outwards by swinging around and slashing at Caitlyn's head, the blow would of decapitated her easily if it wasn't for the shield that Hecate made all of the three girls wear.

Caitlyn's shield blocked the blow but the shield knocked Caitlyn on the head, disorientating her for a second.

The red haired tribute side stepped and elbowed Caitlyn in the nose, a spray of blood cloaking Caitlyn's clothes and the girls elbow.

As Caitlyn reared back in pain, the tribute smashed the hilt of her blade across Caitlyn's eyebrow, right near her temple, knocking Caitlyn out cold.

Now, it was only Clara left. Caitlyn and Hecate were both unconscious on the ground.

Clara was still knocked down from Hecate's push and hadn't stood up yet. She was to preoccupied with watching Caitlyn and the tribute fight.

Clara normally would of just thrown a knife at the tribute, ending it there and then. But the golems required her to use most of her throwing knifes. Every now and then, a knife would get lodged inside of a golem and when the battle was over, she wouldn't be able to find the knife again. So now she had just one throwing knife left and she was saving it for a special occasion. This seemed special enough.

Clara jumped to her feet a pulled out her final knife. In a perfect throw, the knife sped towards the tribute, normally it would of hit her chest or around that area. But the tribute had a shield, so, as you guessed. It hit the shield.

Out of options, Clara pulled out her own short sword.

The tribute leaned down and picked up Caitlyn's unconscious body. Slowly, she put her sword to Caitlyn's throat. "Don't make me do it."

(Caitlyn had a bow, but it got snapped two fights ago.)

_And there you have it. All 36 tributes have been named or seen at least once. No more tributes will be added to the games._


	26. The ultimate hunger games

**Day 10. 40% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (One major mutant alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 8 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Terris, Raph and Jet**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Finite, Annubis, Clara, Teak and Eden (The red haired girl)**

The two girls simply stood there, eyes locked in a silent contest. "So what happens if you slash her throat, then what?"

The red girl lowered Caitlyn down a bit. "I could just stab or slash her ya know, one less tribute in the world to worry about."

"Just put her down for now, then we fight. If i you win, you can kill them. If I win, oh well." Clara stuck her sword in the ground, an obvious taunt.

The red haired tribute half smiled and hissed to Clara under her breath. "Deal."

The tribute released Caitlyn and let her fall to the ground with little regard for her safety.

Clara picked up her blade out of the ground and waited for the red haired girl to charge. "You coming or what?" Clara taunted

"You asked for it." The red haired girl walked slowly and calmly towards Clara, her sword dangling by her side as she walked casually towards her opponent.

As soon as they were only 3 meters away from each other, the red haired girl leaped forward and jabbed violently at Clara's face, but the strike was blocked by Clara's shield.

Before they knew it, the two girls were locked in a savage close combat. Almost a minute went by before any contact was made to the other person's skin. Even then, it was only a kick.

Clara was easily being over powered for most of the fight; she almost never got to attack until the tribute faltered her momentum over a broken piece of wood and lost the offensive. (The piece of wood was from the box that hit Hecate in the head and shattered.)

Realizing that it was her only chance to kill the red haired tribute, Clara rained down her blade like mad man.

Even if the girl tried to counter attack, she would be dead before her blade reached Clara. Her attacks just didn't stop.

Finally, after nearly 40 seconds of savage slashing, Clara began to lose energy, she couldn't hold out with the attack for so long. So, in a last ditch effort to hurt the girl, Clara kicked at the girls stomach but only connected with her shield. Fortunately, the shield jerked to the side so fast it dislocated the girl's hand.

In agony the girl dropped her sword and began to scream and swear at the top of her lungs. With out thinking about it, Clara slashed another time at the girls face, cutting her cheeks in half as though they were butter, but not hot butter, average temperature butter. The cuts were so long and wide that they looked like they were actually part of her mouth, as though her lips reached her ears.

The tribute tried to yell out in horror and pain but to much blood was flowing into her throat. All that came out of her mouth was a gurgling hiss and a splatter of blood.

Clara was revolted at what she had done; she looked into the eyes of the tribute and felt sorry for her. The tributes eyes were filled with fear and rage.

"I'm so sorry." Clara's eyes began to well up with tears. "I'm so sorry..." Clara said again.

The tribute was holding her non dislocated hand to her bleeding mouth. Slowly the tribute stood up and charged at Clara, putting both of her hands around her throat. "I'yl gyill hu" The tribute tried to tighten her grip, but her life was already gone before she could inflict any damage. Her lifeless body slumping on Clara.

"I'm so sorry." Clara said again. And with that, Clara burst into tears. As she slowly placed the tribute's body to the ground.

Feeling that she had a duty to respect the dead, she typed into her arm band. "What was her name?" The game makers sent a reply to Clara in seconds. **Eden****.**

"Rest in peace,Eden." Clara kneeled down and closedEden's blank eyes. For minutes, Clara laid by her victim's body, her tears mixing withEden's blood.

Finally, after a good 10 minutes, Clara looked up in the distance to see the horde of golems nearly entirely dead. In the center of the mutt masacre was two tributes, wading through golems with ease. "How did they kill all those golems, there must of been 2000 of them!" Clara said to herself.

Little did she know that the golems were fighting two different bands of tributes. Shine and Thalia were drawing nearer to Veron, Tylon and Kiylee with every kill. While the Veron, Tylon and Kiylee were drawing nearer to them with every grenade explosion.

Clara didn't know what to do. Fight the tributes or run, either way, she wasn't going any where until Hecate and Caitlyn were awake.

**Meanwhile**

Croy changed his weapon craft dramatically after meeting Riki, he threw away two of his guns and gave a third one to Riki, keeping only one gun for himself. With his spare money he bought a full set of light metal armor (Chain male and Vambraces) and a long thin scimitar with a very small curve.

Riki wore his normal clothing but underneath his shirt was a suit of chain mail with an Anti matter pad attached to it. In case you forgot, Anti matter pads turn sharp force into blunt force, getting his by a sword will cause a savage bruise instead of a cut. Large enough impacts could still kill.

"Where do you think it leads?" Croy asked curiously.

"Death." Riki said solemnly

Croy raised an eyebrow in disapproval. "Well, do we go in or not?" Croy looked down at the staircase with anticipation. A few hours ago they had entered what seemed like a normal house but they soon found different when Croy found a hidden stair case behind a cupboard. Unable to resist, Croy went down only to find another stair case. Croy went down 20 different stair cases until he came to one that seemed oddly different.

So he called out for Riki to come decide if they wanted to go in. Now here they were. Wondering what was down 20 stair cases.

"Were pretty far down, it's got to be good." Croy said to no specific target.

"Or pretty deadly." Riki sighed and started to walk back upstairs, only to find the path way was blocked by a metal door that was not there when he came down. "On second thought, lets find out what's down there."

Croy punched the air and started running down stairs. "Riki, your not going to believe this."

"Your dead?" Riki stepped down the last step casually and whistled in admiration. "What is this place?"

Croy and Riki walked slowly to the center of the room, dozens of train tracks were dominating the center of the massive room, each track leading off into the distance at a different angle. "I wonder where they all lead?" Riki asked in awe.

Something was going off in the back of Croy's mind. Lots of different things rushed into his mind at once. One sentence couldn't of scarred him more.

_"The trains were scanned and found to be bomb free."_ One line that stuck in his head above all else. A news report was playing while Croy was at the capital. The cult didn't place the bombs on the trains leading to the capital. They placed the bombs under the arena. "We have to find the center of the arena. Now."

Croy started running on a track that he felt led to the center of the arena. After a solid 20 minutes of jogging Croy came to the center of the arena. Sweat drenched most of Croy's clothes and he was breathing in ragged gaps.

Knowing that he was so close, Croy slowed down to a walk for Riki catch up. "We have to find the bomb in the underground trains." Croy said with so much seriousness it would turn a clown into a business man.

In the center of the arena was the third and final skyscraper. Made totally out of swords and other weapons. (They were all welded together and were totally stable, it was not actual weapons but metal crafted to look like it.)

Croy and Riki drew nearer and nearer to the sky scraper and with every step they began to question how each sky scraper was built.

"Well, they must get the trains to deliver the materials to make the sky scrapers... but i have no clue how they actually build it."

Once Riki and Croy were only 20 or so meters away from the door, a girls voice spoke out from behind them.

"Oh Croy, I'm so glad to see you." Croy turned around to see Faith coming at him. "This is great, I was thinking that I would have to go back and find you."

Croy and Riki remained silent. Riki was silent because he didn't know Faith and didn't want to ruin anything. Croy was silent because Faith was surgically changed again. This time, she was normal. Her face wasn't split and her wings were gone.

"Well, say something." Faith eagerly waited as she fiddled with her long black hair.

"You look so different. What happened?" Croy was talking slowly and quietly, his mind buzzing with questions.

"Oh, you didn't really think I looked like that, did you?" Faith smiled pleasantly and stuck her hand out for Riki to shake it.

"How do you guys know each other?" Riki reached his hand out and vigorously shook her hand.

"We were in a team. But stuff happened, any way. Where is Hecate?" Faith looked around in search of Hecate.

"She's not with us... It's just us two." Croy said weakly as he took a big step back.

"No... No... No! Hecate was supposed to get here first. This is bad." Faith walked towards the sky scraper and sat down against it.

"Can you please explain what's going on? I don't get it." Croy was thoroughly confused. He remembered Faith being savage and mean but she almost seemed decent now.

"Alright, but turn the EMP on first."

Croy twisted the crystal on the ring. Almost immediately after he turned the ring, Faith's arm, hand and leg went limp. "Alright, what is it with this cult that's trying to kill us?"

Faith giggled girlishly and smiled. "There is no cult silly, its all game makers."

"What! But people were killed, the news reported about it, the bomb on the train and the tributes that were killed before they were even sent into the arena."

"No, the tributes were actually abducted and sent to live in the capital. Hecate never had a real gun, she only fired bullets with anti matter pads on them, fake blood was released by each bullet to simulate a wound and the people she shot were great actors, one even got shot in the head, had a bruise for a week. They stopped trying to kill the tributes when Hecate actually did kill a person; she made an axe trap that killed a high ranking official."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why make a fake cult?" Riki asked with concern.

"Simple, a cult starts killing tributes. Then the capital comes in and pretends to kill all the cult members. Then they tell every one that they have stopped a third rebellion, crushing all hope they have left. Unfortunately, the capital had a plan, and it's awful."

"What could possibly get worse?" Croy was concerned, he knew that what Faith said was true, but he didn't know how the capital would punish the districts even more.

"They promised me protection from what they were going to do... They said they would save me... But I now know they were lying."

"What's going to happen Faith? Tell us!"

"This is the second last hunger games... Ever." Faith was nearly in tears. "The capital made machines that can take the place of the districts workers. They don't need us any more."

"Oh no, that's bad, but why is this second last?" Croy was nearly in tears himself.

"The capital will decide that as punishment for a third rebellion they will have the ultimate hunger games. Every child from every district."

"That's crazy, the parents will never let it happen, and they will fight back." Riki was shaking with fear.

"That's the point, the kids all die fighting each other and the adults are all shot dead by peace keepers and nuclear missiles. Then they send the robots in and the capital lives alone with all the supplies they need and no threat of rebellion."

the three tributes were silent for a few minutes. "Then what happens to us?"

"We will all die, no doubt about it. But I need to win in order to stop it all, if I can get to the capital, i can plant bombs in it and take it down totally, I will die in the blast but the world will be saved."

"There has to be another way, we can't have the ultimate hunger games happening."

Faith yawned loudly and stood up as Riki spoke. "Oh crud, the EMP is off."

The three tributes knew that they had to stop the ultimate games before they began.

_I don't know what do now, Vie written it and I love it. Now I have to decide, will the ultimate hunger games happen, or will they stop it? Maybe its just an elaborate chain of lies from Faith? I would like to know what you think, reviews are apreciated._


	27. Burnt

**Day 10. 40% darkness. (Looks like it's always dawn or dusk)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**1% of mutants and monsters awake. (One major mutant alive)**  
**Arena tilted at 9 degree (almost unnoticeable)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Eden, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Terris, Raph and Jet**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Lars, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Terris, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Finite, Annubis, Clara, Teak**

Terris screamed in absolute agony as his hands seared and burned, Lars's body was frying on the ground beneath him. Terris ran over to the closest building and slammed the wires running up his arms against a wall in an attempt to snap them, doing so would thus end the circuit of electricity. When they finally snapped, Terris flung off all of his metal and rubber gear and looked at his hands. Terris cried and moaned as he saw that his hands had become entirely black with shades of yellow, melted and burnt skin covering his hands.

Terris couldn't feel his hands any more, the nerves were all melted off but his wrists and arms felt like they were being cut by burning knives. His hands were beyond help, they were dead and couldn't ever be used again, parts of his bone could be seen through in gaps of the skin.

What happened was that Lars snuck up from behind and tried to strangle Terris from the rear. As soon as Lars touched him, Terris instinctively put both of his hands on Lars arms, completing the circuit and frying Lars in a similar way to an electric chair. Terris would of also fried from the electricity if he was not wearing a rubber jacket at the time, Lars was only touching the rubber jacket so none of the power flowed into Terris.

But Terris's hands were already heating up so when Lars died, he toppled over and dragged Terris down with him. Unfortunately both of Terris's gloves met together and began to over heat again, launching Terris into unimaginably intense pain due to temperatures of at least 500 degrees.

So that's why he smashed the wires against the corner of a building to end the circuit. Terris tried to move his fingers but nothing happened. If he had taken much longer to remove his gloves, he would of passed out and probably died.

Hours went past but the pain didn't stop, it just got worse. As Terris sobbed he heard footsteps off in the distance.

"No, we can't kill him , he's too cute."

Terris barely heard the whisper but he didn't care, the pain in his arms was far to intense for him to take any notice.

"No, Finite, don't do it." Annubis hissed out as Finite walked swiftly towards Terris, her blade drawn.

Terris stood up slowly and looked Finite in the eyes just before she shoved the blade through his throat. Terris lifted his hands up to the blade but his dead black hands could do nothing. Within seconds, Terris was dead, his young body sliding of the blade with ease.

Annubis and Gloria looked down in silence. "Why did you kill him?" Annubis looked sadly at Finite. Gloria just Stared at the ground and remained silent.

"You saw his hands, he was pretty much dead anyway. Besides, this is the hunger games. It's what were supposed to be doing." Finite didn't even seem slightly fazed at killing another human being.

"But he was so cute." Gloria said, despite the key in her mouth.

"Oh shut up, you don't get to talk, so be quiet or I'll rip your tongue out." Finite shot back at Gloria.

Annubis gave a stern look to both girls. "Let's just keep moving."

Gloria took the lead and walked for hours on end until they finally reached a point where they were ready to stop. Just by a park with all high tech gismos and not so high tech equipment, all around the park was beautiful green grass.

"This place looks fun, we should stop here." Annubis said cheerfully to no one.

"All right, lets rest for a bit." Finite jogged to the center of the park and began climbing on top of the monkey bars.

Annubis began walking towards the park when he noticed that Gloria was staying totally still. "What's wrong, you coming?" Annubis put his hand out and Gloria spat her key into his hand.

"No... I don't like parks." Gloria couldn't stop thinking about Riki.

"Well, you should just sit down and rest." Annubis smiled and began walking towards the playground.

Gloria watched Annubis's graceful strides with respect when a slight movement caught her eye. Gloria couldn't quite place it, something in the grass was moving. Finally Gloria noticed what was so strange about the grass. Each blade of grass was pointing directly at Annubis, with every step he took the grass followed.

"Annubis! Get off the grass!" Gloria yelled suddenly.

Annubis turned around, confusion etched into his face. "Why?" Annubis was about 5 meters into the grass.

"The grass! It's following you, run!" Gloria beckoned with her head to show that she wanted him to come.

Annubis looked at the grass and he did indeed notice that every single blade was pointing at him.

"What's going on over there?" Finite yelled out in the distance, totally unaware of the grass.

Annubis took a step towards Gloria but as soon as his foot touched the ground, he screamed in pain and fell to the ground, his hands and feet landing in the position for doing push ups. "The grass hurts!"

Slowly, Annubis crawled towards Gloria on his knees due to his inability to stand up. All over his hands, feet and knees was blood.

When he finally climbed off the grass, blood covered nearly all of his lower body.

"Finite, stay there!" Annubis called out, despite the wounds all over his body.

"What happened to you?" Gloria exclaimed with shock.

"The grass is sharp, really, really sharp. It cut through my shoes, my hands and my knees, like thousands of tiny paper cuts."

Finite could see all the red covering Annubis and jumped down from the monkey bars that she was climbing on, despite Annubis telling her to stay still.

When she landed, the grass dug into her feet and caused her to fall to the ground, her hands struck the ground first, but the pain made her lose grip. Finite fell face first into the sharp grass, from a distance, Annubis and Gloria could see the grass slash savagely at Finites body.

In a matter of seconds, the grass began slashing at her throat and face, removing nearly all of Finites exposed skin leaving only raw flesh behind.

And with that, Annubis lay down on the ground, then cried like a child.

**Meanwhile**

After Croy left, Teak became very depressed, she got over it pretty quickly though, taking her anger out on hordes of mutants, her sadness becoming rage and her rage becoming energy.

Being mentally unstable, Teak began enjoying the more savage arts of life. Teak had begun eating the flesh of Golems that she had killed, with each one that she ate, her insanity grew deeper and more severe.

Slowly she walked down _her_ street and examined her handy work. Every building was rigged with excessively large amounts explosives. Once she was satisfied, she reached over her back and pulled out her sniper rifle. (Same physics as the usp hand gun but with 1 bullet, totally anti mutt weapon only)

Aiming at the sky, Teak took at aim at the dragon. Thousands of calculations rushed through her head as she figured out the time it would take for the bullet to reach the point she was aiming at and how fast the dragon was moving.

Once she was certain of herself, she clicked the trigger and hit the dragon on the wing. The dragon roared in shock and rage as it located where the bullet came from.

Down on the ground, Teak was lighting flares, dozens of them for the dragon to see, once they were all lit, she ran away like there was no tomorrow.

In the dragons point of view it located where the bullet came from and saw multiple red lights shining on the ground. It took a minute or two for the dragon to reach the flares but the moment it touched the ground, Teak flicked a switch and every house exploded in a hurricane of fire.

As the smoke parted, Teak emerged from the darkness, brandishing her knife, Minutes later she was eating the dragons flesh.

"Tastes like chicken." She thought to herself with disappointment, on the upside, it was the best chicken she had ever eaten; it was very Smokey and perfectly cooked.

(Teak paid for the entire trap with the money from 1000 golems and a horror.)

All of a sudden, 3 silver parachutes fell from the sky. One contained a compass, the second contained a full set of light but hard armor that looked as though it was made from black dragon scales. The third contained a black and white long sword that caught fire when it was swung. The fire was purely for looks, but it certainly did look good.

Teak fitted herself with her new equipment and found it both fashionable and comfortable. The long sword was amazingly light and cut through the air with almost no resistance. (The reward for killing the dragon)

After examining the compass, Teak concluded that it pointed towards the closest tribute.

Teak promised herself that she would find Croy, tell him of everything that she was forced to do for her own survival. Then, she was going to kill him for making her so upset. It was what he deserved in Teak's opinion.

**Meanwhile**

Riki, Croy and Faith watched in silence as the trains drew nearer, bright lights off in the distance was all they could make out of the trains.

"So, there are bombs on the trains?" Croy asked nervously

"Yeah." Faith said after a brief pause

"Well, what do we do?" Riki asked. Each tribute was staring off into the distance, watching the trains.

"We stop them, pull them off their tracks and disarm each of them individually."

The tributes all split up and began taking out trains on their own accord. Luckily, the trains were not magnetic; each one was on actual train tracks

Riki found the control switch for one of the trains and made it change course to ram into another train, a chain reaction occurred that took out nearly a dozen trains by knocking each over in a chain reaction. Other trains were destroyed when they ended up slamming into another train at a high speed.

Faith picked up a group of large rocks and placed them on the train tracks, as the train wheel hit the rocks, the front carriage reared over and all of the following carriages slid forward, smashing spectacularly against a wall. (If any of you have ever swung a skipping rope over your head and suddenly let go at full speed, the train was moving similar to the skipping rope.)

Faith giggled and repeated the process.

Croy climbed on top of a large wooden scaffold that stood out as the stopping point for a train. As the train drew nearer, Croy began to fiddle with his ring. Finally, when the train was only 200 meters away, Croy activated the EMP.

With a little more thought, Croy would have realized that the breaks on the train were electric.

Croy saw that the train was not slowing down and began to panic, adrenaline pulsing through his veins, Croy reached for his gun and whipped it out with amazing skill despite his shaking hands. In one fluid motion, Croy leaped forward and shot at the train, shattering the frontal glass of the train and allowing him to simply dive into the train.

Before he even touched the ground, the train hit the scaffolding. It became chaos from then on.

Glass shattering and smashing wood was the only Croy could hear.

Finally, Croy hit the ground and instantly he was trying to stand up again, blood from an unknown location rushing down his face.

The train continued moving at nearly full speed in a straight line, in front of the train, on the same track was another train heading in the opposite direction. Croy could see it through the broken window as it zoomed towards him, only 500 meters away.

Once again, Croy was panicking, every time he survived something, a more painful death presented itself.

Once again, chaos reigned. A deafening explosion erupted in front of him that slowed down his train and blasted the other train totally of its tracks.

Rogue pieces of metal flew from the decimated train and nearly shredded Croy's face. scraps flew towards him and he barely avoided a large metal gear to the eye, instead he leaned back just in time and instead got a small screw to the upper lip, slicing it up good and proper.

As the train came to a halt, Croy hopped off and had to wonder, why did the bomb go off?

Faith and Riki sprinted over to Croy, concerned by all the blood running down on his face. "What happened?" Riki yelled from a distance as he ran towards Croy.

All at once it struck Croy like a fist to the face. The detonator for each bomb was with the game makers, they decided when the arena blows.

"Don't bother with defusing the bombs; we need to go, now!"

Croy didn't know what was going to happen, why did they save him by blowing the other train up?

All he knew was one thing. The capital liked him, and that made him smile.

_3 kills... I was going to have another fight scene, but that would end up with 5 to 7 kills in one chapter, ands that's just to many._

_Reviews are enjoyed. _


	28. Setting the stage

**Day 11. 45% darkness. (Looks like it's always sunset)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**Arena tilted at 12 degree (slight slope, circular objects begin to rolls when placed on what appears to be flat surfaces)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Eden, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Lars, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Finitie, Terris, Raph and Jet.**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Annubis, Clara and Teak**

"Hold still for a bit, please." Annubis held Gloria's hands steady as he placed the point of the chisel on one of the links on her handcuffs. Annubis belted the hilt of his short sword against the top of the chisel, severing it in half. The other two handcuffs were already taken off with the keys that Annubis and Teak carried around at all times. The third pair had to be chiseled off due to the fact that the key was still next to Finite's body.

"Now let's get the ones on your feet." Annubis pulled two more keys from his pocket and unlocked Gloria.

"Thanks... Now what?" Gloria asked curiously.

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping we could stay together?" Annubis looked sheepishly down at his feet while he waited for Gloria's reply.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Gloria and Annubis smiled at each other for a bit.

Time seemed to be endless as Gloria focused on his eyes. His eyes were deep green in the center and transitioned naturally into a light brown _(I know this sounds like a weird eye color, but I know dozens of people with eyes like this)_

Annubis finally broke the silence after what seemed like hours "We need to get you a weapon."

"Right... could you buy me some stuff?" _(When Gloria was first captured, Finite smashed Gloria's arm band and hid all of her weapons.)_

"I still have your throwing knives, but i will need to get you a short sword." Annubis began typing in an order for a short sword.

Gloria thanked Annubis as he handed her a short sword that appeared to be made out of marble stone along with her throwing knives.

"Cool sword."

Annubis grinned and put his hands behind his head. "I thought you would like it."

Gloria was about to say something when a noise stopped her. The sound of sniveling. "Something's coming."

"Understood." Annubis pulled a short sword out of sheath on his back and another blade out of a second sheath by his waste. The short swords were metaphysically hardened obsidian. It was pretty much a mutant rock formed into a pair of blades. All in all, they suited Annubis's style of clothing, all black with a dark grey bandana around his mouth to conceal his pure white teeth, even his black hair helped conceal his face and eyes.

Gloria was busy staring at Annubis when the chameleon wolves struck. Without warning, Gloria was tackled to the ground and getting mauled by the invisible beast.

From Annubis's point of view, Gloria was thrashing around on the ground in pain. "What's wrong!"

"There's a mutt on me!" Gloria kicked at the mutt and stabbed it in the face with one of her throwing knives. The wolfs fur rippled and turned black. The mutt was only a little bigger then a normal wolf.

Annubis stumbled back in shock. "Where did that thing come from?"

Gloria put her hand to her face and felt the blood trickle down her cheek. "I don't know; watch out for the sniveling though."

Deep in thought, Annubis lifted his hand to signify that he wanted silence. "I can hear them." Annubis stuck his hand into his pocket and tied a black blindfold around his eyes. "If I can't see them, I need to hear them."

Gloria was out raged, this was the worst idea she had ever seen, why make yourself blind, it wouldn't help anything. "Don't do it, fight them with your eyes open."

"Trust me." Annubis kicked open the door and walked outside.

"Get back here right now!" Gloria screeched.

"Too late now." Annubis turned to Gloria and pulled down his bandana, showing a patronizing smile.

Gradually the sniveling grew louder until it became a snarl. As soon as the snarl sounded, Annubis slashed out at the location of the sound, imbedding his blade inside of a wolf.

After that it became almost a dance, a wolf would make the slightest sound and Annubis would swiftly stab or slash at where the sound came from. Eventually the wolves started to jump at him but while they were in mid air Annubis would kill them, at one point he sliced the head of a wolf while it was jumping.

Once he was certain they were all dead, Annubis untied his blindfold and flung it to the floor. "I don't know how that looked, but it felt awesome!"

Gloria had conflicted feelings, it was dangerous and stupid, but it did look totaly awesome. "Just don't do it again."

"Why?" Annubis was suddenly upset with himself.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt." Gloria frowned at Annubis.

"What ever makes you happy, Gloria"

**Meanwhile**

Kiylee was nearly deaf from all the grenade explosions. They had been fighting for only a few minutes but the horde of mutts went down from thousands to hundreds.

As the last golems perished, Kiylee saw for the first time the true threat, across the other side of the arena was shine and Thalia. "Tributes at 9 o'clock."

Tylon and Veron both faced the opposite direction and began searching for tributes.

"Other way."

Both boys made the 'I am an idiot sound' that sounded something like this. "Ohhhhwwww LOL" (Tylon actually said LOL.)

"Gimme a grenade." Veron put his hand out and gestured for someone to give him a grenade.

Tylon shrugged "I got none."

"Same, all out." Kiylee followed

"Well then, looks like were doing this the old fashion way, swords out."

The tributes were just about to charge when the trees began to sway.

"Whoa, were those trees there a minute ago!" Veron looked around to see that somehow they were in the middle of a massive clearing with hundreds of thousands of trees surrounding them.

About 200 meters away was Shine and Thalia, having only just finished of the mutts they were fighting.

The tributes caught sight of each other and began walking towards each other. After a minute of extremely slow walking the tributes were only 10 meters away.

With out warning the leaves on all the trees turned either red or yellow.

"The trees are acting pretty messed up." Thalia whispered to Shine.

Little did they know that the trees would continue to get even more messed up.

_Short chapter, I know, I'm use to writing 2500-3000 word chapters now... I had a bit of writers block, I had all these ideas but i couldn't figure out how to make them happen. Next chapter will star the big fight between the tributes. _

_Last chapter I only got one review and I felt sad, I always get inspired to write more when I read a review. I think it's the same as with authors. But I love waking up the day after I post a chapter and reading the 2-4 reviews I usually get._

_Another reason why this took so long is I had a whole load of assignments and other stuff. I'll try to post this or next week, hopefully the chapter will be longer though._


	29. Earth and Air

**Day 11. 45% darkness. (Looks like it's always sunset)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**Arena tilted at 12 degree (slight slope, circular objects begin to rolls when placed on what appears to be flat surfaces)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Eden, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Lars, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Finitie, Terris, Raph and Jet.**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Annubis, Clara and Teak**

Shine stared down her opponents; an uneasy silence filled the clearing with only the daunting sound of wind blowing to break the quiet.

"Watch the trees, I bet the capital is planning something with them." Thalia was right, in only a few seconds the leaves began to fall from the trees, one by one. A leaf from every tree, every second for ten thousand trees.

_Have you ever looked down at the ground in autumn and saw all the leaves skidding across the ground? Well imagine 500000 times more leaves racing around the ground._

"Wow, the wind is really picking up." One of the boys said just as the leaves rose up and began to form a vortex, surrounding the tributes in a sea of red and yellow. "This is crazy; we gotta get out of here."

Before they knew it, the tributes were all being lifted into the air. "What's going on!" Shine screamed as the maelstrom lifted her up into its center.

A brief moment of clarity came to Shine, the capital wanted an aerial fight. And that was what they were going to get.

Shine pushed through the wind as though she was swimming to gain momentum. As her speed rapidly frew, she reached for her sword only to find that it was still on the ground somehow, along with all the other weapons. _HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! _Shine angrily thought to herself as she rammed head first into Kiylee.

It became total anarchy from then on, Shine managed to get both of her hands around Kiylee's neck and was shaking and squeezing violently while Kiylee brutally punished Shines face with her fists.

Tylon and Veron were struggling to even move, nothing they did got them any where as they battled against the wind that was suspending them.

Thalia had gathered a small knowledge on how to move, but she was extremely slow, inching her way towards the struggling boys in what appeared to be similar to a super man pose combined with a dog paddle.

While the other three were trying to move, Kiylee and Thalia were deep in an intense battle that spanned left and right along with up and down. Every action caused you to move, punching would send you back and them forward and a very unskilled kick would send them forward and you in back flips.

Shine shoved her hands back in an attempt to force herself forward but Kiylee kicked almost simultaneously, winding Shine in the stomach. Gasping for air, Shine realized how difficult it was to breath in this vortex. While Shine gradually regained her breath, Kiylee darted forward and punched Shine in the nose. Blood erupted from her nose as the force from the blow made her spiral backwards.

Kiylee smiled triumphantly and became distracted by her own lead. She waited for Shine to look at her and acknowledge that she was winning.

Shine cupped her hand to her nose and felt the blood rush into her hands and swirl around in her hands. Gradually, she looked up to see Kiylee smiling at her with cold but still caring eyes.

Shine realized that the liquids in her hands had formed into a ball, a ball of blood. _The wind must be specially designed..._

Kiylee was satisfied with Shines reaction and began to charge, all she had to do was lean forward and she would rocket forward. As Kiylee drew nearer and nearer, Shine had an awful idea, a great; awful idea. In a sadistic display of resourcefulness, Shine threw her ball of blood into Kylee's eyes.

The ball was still liquid, so it got into her eyes and all over her face.

While Kiylee was still flying forward, (even though she was now temporarily blinded) Shine elbowed her in the neck, nearly crushing her wind pipe.

Tylon finally got the hang of the vortex and began flying towards Kiylee in order to help her, but he got distracted when the still helpless Veron came under attack from Thalia.

Shine was about to finish of Kiylee when the most inconvenient thing happened, the red and yellow leaves that formed the outside of the vortex began to fill the center of the vortex; you could barely see anything except for the slightest flash of clothes or skin.

"Come get me!" Shine screamed out in order to draw attention to herself.

Tylon became lost, all the other tributes were invisible to him in the flurry of red and yellow leaves.

"She's killing me!" Veron called out as Thalia performed a guerilla warfare style of fighting. Veron still didn't know how to move and Thalia was abusing that. She would fly around him and dash forward at random times, often sucker punching him as she flew past.

_(There are lots and lots of leaves; you couldn't see a meter in front of you because they block your sight to much.)_

Veron was helpless as Thalia emerged from behind him and punched the back of his head as she flew past, by the time he turned around, Thalia was already hidden in the leaves and was preparing her next attack. Veron was terrified, every where he looked, she got him from behind. But it still came as a shock when Thalia flew up from beneath him and upper cutted his groin.

The screaming was louder then sitting next to a plane as it took off.

**Meanwhile**

Caitlyn, Hecate and Clara watched in awe as the leaf vortex grew. "I can't believe there are tributes in there." Clara whistled in admiration.

"Yeah, they are well and truly screwed." Caitlyn said with a carefree tone that could easily pass for boredom.

"No doubt about that, i wonder how they are gonna get down?" Hecate began to think about it some more when the ground began to quake. "We better get somewhere safe."

The other two tributes nodded and began running down a clustered street of one story, old houses. The quaking grew more and more severe until the quakes stopped all together, from earthquake to calm in less then a second.

"I think it stopped..." Caitlyn started when the ground began to slant, as though one side of it was dropping and the other was rising.

The girls sprinted into a building and waited. The ground continued slanting so much that they could walk on the walls and couldn't walk on the actual floor.

It didn't stop there, it continued turning until they were forced to walk on the roof, that was where it stopped, with the tributes stuck on the roof.

"What do we do now?" Caitlyn asked with a pinch of fear.

Clara walked to a window and looked out of it with amazement. "You guys have to see this."

**Meanwhile**

Faith stood on one foot as she juggled 4 knives up and down.

"Can you stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." Croy looked at Faith with a concerned look.

"Then leave, I do this until I do hurt myself." Faith flung all four knives into the air and grabbed each of them by the blade between her fingers.

"Wait, so you juggle knives until you inflict some sort of pain on yourself? That's crazy."

Riki sighed loudly as he stood up from a chair. "Either way, it looks awesome."

"I don't care how awesome it looks... Oh come on! Do you want to die or something?" Croy was getting really concerned. She was on one foot, juggling knives with her eyes closed.

"Ok _mother._" Faith let three of the knives drop to the floor but just before the last one hit the ground she stuck her pinky out and gave it the smallest cut, almost a pin prick.

Croy was almost certain she did it on purpose but it still evaded him why.

Riki groaned loudly in boredom "I wonder when this skyscraper will be sent up, I'm tired of waiting."

As if on cue, the skyscraper began to rise up.

"I wonder what happens to the old skyscrapers... I mean, where does it all go!" Croy gave a questioning look to Riki and Faith in hopes of a random brain storming session of ideas.

"Maybe it's made of materials that disintegrate, or maybe it gets swallowed back into the ground!" Riki grinned maliciously as he thought of buildings that disintegrated around you and floors that eat people.

"You're wrong and stupid." Faith chimed in.

"Well what's your great idea then?" Riki was glaring darkly at Faith.

"I have none, but that doesn't mean your not wrong and an idiot." Faith smiled sweetly while she waited for Riki's response.

"I thought i was stupid, not an idiot." Riki smiled back with equal fake sweetness.

"Alright, you can be both if it makes you happy."

Croy put his hand over Riki's mouth. "That's enough out of you two. Besides, the sky scraper is done rising."

The three tributes nodded at each other and walked outside to find themselves to once again be at the center of the arena.

"If I end up here again, I'm going to go insane." Croy said with a grumpy expression.

_50000 words, 2500 hits and 80 reviews. Writing is awesome! My goal is to some day write an epic. Some day._


	30. The underworld

**Day 11. 45% darkness. (Looks like it's always sunset)****  
****Flashes of darkness are in effect.**  
**Arena tilted at 12 degree (slight slope, circular objects begin to rolls when placed on what appears to be flat surfaces)**  
**Dead tributes: Seth, Ezra, Eden, Vein, Gaet, Tidus, Tyler, Solice, Frae, Sarah, Elidh, korthos, Quin, Lars, Tain, Tyra, Daniel, Cell, Dylen, Finitie, Terris, Raph and Jet.**  
**Living tributes: Faith, Croy, Gloria, Riki, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Veron, Tylon, Hecate, Caitlyn, Annubis, Clara and Teak**

Gloria closed her eyes as tightly as she could in an attempt to block out any sounds. Through it all his voice was still stuck in her head, repeating sentences that he had said to her.

_"Keep your head down and eyes closed."_

No matter how hard she tried, she could still hear the screaming.

_"Wait until I come back for you."_

She couldn't fight it any more, she had to look.

_"Don't believe what you see, they try to fool you."_

As soon as her eyes opened she regretted it.

_"I'll protect you."_

**Meanwhile**

Teak dug her teeth into a bread roll as she walked. Aware of, but not caring about the massive leaf vortex in the west.

As she walked along a random street, she couldn't help but notice a cloud of fog gathering around her.

"Game makers, do something with the fog or tell it to get lost."

In reply, the fog separated and formed the shape of an urban nightmare. (Urban nightmares look mostly humanoid except they have no ears. On the upside, they looked extra frightening due to their claws and horns. The nightmare was made of gas with two piercing red eyes on its head and another massive eye on its chest.)

Teak unsheathed her black dragon scale sword with a flash of light and a burst of heat as small flames skimmed across the edge of the blade, licking weakly at the air.

All of a sudden, a voice began to speak out of her wrist band. "You may fight the nightmare, or you can buy him for all of your money."

Teak smiled and looked up to the sky. "May I take a look at it first?"

"You may; if you buy it." The voice replied

"Fine, take my money."

Almost immediately the urban nightmare lurched forward and dived straight through Teak's stomach, leaving only the barest scratch.

"The nightmare is totally made up of gas except for the nail on its left index finger, it is almost entirely incapable of fighting, it is only to be used for psychological warfare."

"Why are you giving me all this stuff?" Teak asked the wristband while the nightmare swayed eerily in the wind.

"For the same reason we host this game, to punish those who deserve it."

Teak nodded and thought of Croy, he was going to be so freaked out when he saw the nightmare. _Let's see Croy shoot this._ She thought to herself as she watched the nightmare in awe.

**Meanwhile**

Clara and the other girls were surprised to see an entire world under their feet (Their feet, were as of the moment, currently upside down on the roof)

"Now how do we get down?" Caitlyn asked as she fiddled with her tiara (Token)

"I think we have to take the stairs..." Hecate trailed off in her own thoughts; she always did find it odd that every house had stairs that led to the roof.

"Let's roll." Said Caitlyn as she pointed in a random upwards direction.

Clara chuckled and the three girls headed towards the stairs that led to the roof. It quickly became apparent that there was something odd about these stairs.

"There has to be a trick to this place." Clara said thoughtfully to any one who would listen.

The next ten minutes were spent searching for trap doors and hidden buttons: without success.

Finally, it finally dawned on Hecate what had to be done, under the stairs was hollow and something about that was bugging her. "Help me pull down the stairs, just see what happens..."

The three girls tugged on the stairs together, causing the stairs to break off and smash through the roof, landing on the building 10 meters bellow them.

Under the girls was an entire city built under the original city. It looked almost identical to the city up above except for two things, all the buildings were black and this city still had a skyscraper, a skyscraper made of weapons. The underground world had an artificial sun, just like the upper world.

"So, now what do we do?" Hecate asked in an annoyed tone, it seemed like they had reached a dead end, the stairs were perfect to land on, but it was still 7.5 meters away, to far to jump.

Only seconds later, a rope fell from the hole that the stairs left.

"Looks like only one or two of us can go down." Hecate said grimly.

"I'll stay." Clara said with a dark expression.

Caitlyn nodded her thanks.

Clara hugged her team mates and felt sad to know that these were actually her enemies. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

Caitlyn's eyes weld up with tears. "I'm going to miss you..." Caitlyn finally broke down in tears. She had gotten close to Clara and she didn't want to leave her.

Hecate smiled sadly and had to fight back tears herself. "I... I... oh gosh... s...s...s...see ya..."

after a few minutes, Hecate had tied the rope to herself and Caitlyn with the other end already attached to Clara's stomach for support.

Slowly, Hecate and Caitlyn were being lowered down the hole to the floor below, they were only a few feet down when Clara realized how heavy they were. Quickly, Clara searched for something to hold onto just in case. The only thing she could see was a metal pipe that was on the other side of the room.

After a few more seconds, the pulley began to stretch and looked as though it was on the verge of breaking. Clara realized what would happen if the pulley broke, so she wrapped the remaining rope around her shoulder and rushed to grab onto the metal pipe, her hands getting hold of it just as the pulley smashed off entirely.

Even with her grip on metal pipe, Clara was nearly dragged down the hole by the weight of the two tributes at the end of the rope.

At the bottom of the rope, Hecate and Caitlyn were swaying uncontrollably from left to right. It became apparent that something was very wrong when part of the metal that the pulley system was supported on fell down and hit Hecate on the head.

"Did the pulley break?" Hecate screamed in horror, knowing how deadly it would be if it was.

"Uhhhhh... Kinda." Clara said reluctantly.

"Are you alright? Can you keep feeding us rope?" Caitlyn asked curiously with fear clearly evident.

"I'll try." Clara assured them as she let go of the pipe with one hand in an attempt to release more rope.

The instant she released a tiny bit of rope, it all began to unfurl rapidly. Clara yelped out and grabbed onto the rope, burning her hand as it slowed down.

As Clara fought with all her strength to hold onto the pipe and steady the rope, the unthinkable happened, an electric hatch from the roof (That was formally the floor) opened and several boxes of explosives fell out of it. Across the other side of the room, a fuse that led to the explosives was lit and slowly began to travel toward the explosives.

Clara watched in terror as the flame on the end of the fuse traveled towards her doom. The flame was moving amazingly slow and was obviously a game makers specific invention.

In a second of forgetfulness, Clara let go of the pipe with both hands to try and go and put out the flame, but she was almost immediately dragged towards the hole when she released her grip.

Before she could be dragged down to her death along with Caitlyn and Hecate, she grabbed onto the metal pipe again.

She had to put out the fuse somehow, but she couldn't get near it without letting go of the pipe, if she did, she would be dragged down and killed by the 10 meter fall. If she held on, the fuse would explode and kill her anyway.

"What's going on up there?" Hecate yelled out.

"There's a bunch of explosives, but I can't get to it with your weight holding me down."

Clara thought to herself how she could get to it, this was obviously a special fire, throwing a shoe at it probably wouldn't put it out.

_I could get to it if they weren't holding me down._ Clara reached into her pocket and flicked out a knife.

"Clara! What's going on, what are you doing." Hecate screached.

_If they weren't holding me down..._

Clara placed her knife on the rope and began to cry. "Please forgive me..."


	31. Look, a badger

_From now on, the arena is split into two different sections, the underground and the real ground/ above ground. _

**Day 11.****  
****70% darkness above ground. (same light as two full moon at all times)**  
**0% darkness in the under ground**

**Arena tilted at 15 degree above ground**  
**Arena tilted 0 degrees under ground**

**Living tributes in the real ground: Gloria, Shine, Thalia, Kiylee, Veron, Tylon, Annubis and Teak****  
****Living tributes under ground: Faith, Croy, Riki, Hecate, Caitlyn and Clara**

_last chapters synopsis_

_Thalia, Kiylee, Shine, Veron and Tylon had been fighting in a leaf vortex. Kiylee, Veron and Thalia had all received wounds or injuries. In the heart of the battle, the leaves around the edge of the vortex began to fill the center, effectively blinding the tributes from each other._

"Come get me!" Thalia yelled out to gain the attention of all the tributes she couldn't see. In the corner of her eye, a small light began to shine. Gradually more lights began to shine, like pin pricks in the distance.

It took a few moments for her to realize that each light was coming from the leaves themselves.

Thalia shielded her eyes as the leaves erupted in collage of flashes, like millions of camera flashes in her eyes.

"What's happening?" Thalia yelled out, but to her shock she found that the wind was so loud her voice was no more then a whisper in comparison.

_What's going on, I can't see or speak. This can't be interesting for the capital to watch._

The light shining from the leaves soon became blinding, there was no way to open your eyes without being physically hurt by the light.

Minutes felt like hours as Thalia floated in the air with her hands covering her eyes. Finally the light faded and Thalia could open her eyes again but no vision came out. Somehow, she knew that she was on the ground again. All of her senses were totally numbed except for taste and smell, but they didn't leave much to go on.

She could feel nothing, hear nothing and her eyes were still blinded from the light.

as the hours passed by, Thalia began to regain the tiniest feeling in her feet and hands.

Mustering all of her strength, she stood up and opened her eyes. In only seconds she fell down again and landed next to another person.

"Who is that?"

_(No reply)_

Thalia was unsure if they couldn't hear her or if her mouth wasn't working and she just imagined the words.

Another 30 minutes passed but no more feeling came back to her. So she tried to stand up again.

This time, she found it easy to stand.

As she opened her eyes, her vision was perfect and possibly even better then it was before.

Only ten meters away from her was Kiylee, clearly as confused as she was. On the floor next to her was Shine, probably just as senseless as she was.

Thalia tried to open her mouth to speak but it wouldn't move.

Kiylee stepped forward and to both girls surprise, she didn't fall over and end up flailing on the ground.

Knowing that she had to move as well in order to survive, Thalia stepped forward with her numb legs and found it strangely easy not to fall over.

Now that she knew that she could move, Thalia looked around and spotted the place where all the swords and weapons had been dropped when the cyclone had picked them up.

Knowing it would probably end in failure, Thalia began to run towards the fallen blades. Once again she found that not falling over was easy; despite being totally numb every where.

Kiylee followed suit and soon the two girls were sprinting towards the swords as though they had their senses back.

All of a sudden, the taste of blood filled her mouth. Shrieking soundlessly, Thalia touched her upper lip and remembered that her nose was still bleeding and possibly broken.

This minor distraction put Kiylee in the lead in the race, allowing her to pick up both her short sword and shield.

Thalia was still not far behind but she had only enough time to draw her blade off the ground before Kiylee was upon her.

Kiylee slashed downwards at Thalia, hoping to carve her head in half.

Acting quickly, Thalia blocked the attack with her own sword; Thalia spun around a full 360 degree's and landed a deep cut in Kiylee's chest as she bought her blade around.

Kiylee seemed totally un aware of the possibly fatal wound, showing no pain what so ever.

Suddenly it all became clear. The capital wanted the bloodiest battle yet. The leaf vortex was just for show, this was the real deal. A battle where wounds meant nothing, fatal strikes only.

Kiylee leaped forward and lunged her blade forward only to stop just short of Thalia's stomach.

Kiylee's mouth opened in what was clearly a scream, even though no sound came out. Something was clearly wrong.

Never the less, Thalia kept on fighting, her blade moving effortlessly through the air, it was apparently a lot easier to fight while totally numb because pain and fatigue don't hold you back.

minutes went by as Thalia landed cut after cut on Kiylee while Kiylee herself never landed a single blow against Thalia.

"You can't keep this up forever, your way more hurt then me." Thalia yelled out but heard nothing. She doubted Kiylee heard it either.

After another 5 minutes of fighting, Thalia kicked the blade out of her opponents hand and drew her blade back for the finishing blow.

Just before she could deal the fatal blow, Kiylee picked up a dagger off the ground and made one last attack, only to miss again.

Thalia laughed and dragged her hand forward only to realized that she had dropped her sword some how.

Finaly, the numbing began to wear off and was replaced by a very slight stinging sensation all over her body.

Clearly Kiylee felt it too as she began to touch her cuts with her fingers with horror. "You cut me, i thought i was winning..." Kiylee said with horror.

"Hey, i can hear again, oh yeah, you didn't even get me once." Thalia mocked as she looked at all the cuts on her opponents body, almost all of her was stained red.

"What are you talking about; I stabbed you and cut you all over have a look."

Thalia looked at her body and screamed, she was just as hurt as Kiylee was, but she couldn't feel the wounds at all. Gradually it dawned on her how Kiylee's blade hadn't been stopping just before it hit her.

As the numbing faded even more away, the pain grew more and more intense. Finally the two girls passed out from lack of blood and pain.

Minutes later the peace keeper's arrived. "Get them too a hospital, their getting pulled out of the game for a little while."

"Don't worry, they will be fine."

**2 hours later**

Shine woke with a fright, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh crud, you said she was dead!" A boy spoke in fright.

"Well, you sat there poking her with a stick for 20 minutes, you should of known."

Shine stood up and reached for her sword that wasn't even there.

"Looking for this?" Veron laughed loudly as he dangled a short sword in front of Shine. It seemed odd because his voice was higher then Shine remembered.

"Shine, Shine, Shine... Shut up for a second." Tylon said with cold humor. The thoughts of the vortex battle still fresh in his mind.

"I'm sure we could work something... Look! A Badger!"

And just like that Shine was sprinting off in the opposite direction.

"You handle Shine, I'll get the badger." Veron said with all seriousness to Tylon.

"Let's go already!"

Shine sprinted as fast as she could; all of her numbness had passed. How long had she been knocked out for. It didn't matter; she had to get away from the two boys.

"Left!" She yelled as she ran right.

Tylon and Veron who were only 50 meters away when they both giggled and slowed down a bit.

An idea formed in Shines head when she gained 5 meters on the boys by telling a single joke.

Needless to say, it was an obvious and stupid plan. But it was her only hope.

Shine ran and whenever she saw the opportunity, she did anything comical or stupid that wouldn't cost her any ground.

Finally she ran out of ideas and breathe.

No option other then to stop and rest, Shine slowed down and faced her killers. "Why are trees like friends?"

The two boys caught up in seconds. Tylon was just about strike with his sword but Veron held him back. A mischievous smile on his face. "Why _are_ friends like trees?"

Shine smiled and looked at Veron and Tylon. "If you hit them with an axe enough they fall over."

"Can I kill her now?" Tylon asked as though he was a kid asking a parent for something.

"Nah, I like her. She's cool."

"Wait, what?" Both Shine and Tylon asked.

"Wha'da'ya say, "Ay" Veron asked as he stuck out his hand.

"Deal." Shine shook Veron's hand and smiled.

"You better have some good jokes though." Veron said with a grin.

"Do puns count?" Shine mockingly asked

"Only if you want to get _punished_."

**Meanwhile**

Clara was just about to cut the rope when she noticed that the fuse still had at least a minute left. More then enough time to lower them a down a bit more.

Clara released the rope, causing it to drop a meter or so more before she tightened her grip again, causing severe rope burn on her hand.

"How far away from the roof of the under city are you?" Clara said as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Only 4 meters." Caitlyn replied.

Clara took a deep breath to calm her self down and let the rope lose for another meter or so. By this time the fuse was only about 30 seconds away. It was time to cut the rope. It took about 15 seconds for the blade to slice through completely.

Caitlyn and Hecate's screams sent chills down Clara's neck as she rushed towards the explosives.

With a hard stomp the fuse was extinguished.

A wave of relief washed over Clara but that was short lived when she noticed the explosives also had a timer on them. Set to go off in 3 minutes.

Franticly thinking, Clara checked all the windows to find that they were locked, the only place the explosives could possibly go was through the hole that Hecate and Caitlyn had been lifted down from.

"you guys have to get out of there ASAP!" Clara yelled.

"You twisted my ankle you jerk!" Hecate screamed.

"Just go as fast as you can." Clara had no time to argue, or even to feel bad for her. She could regret things later.

"Come on... Let's go." Clara couldn't see what was going on, but she assumed that Caitlyn had taken Hecate up and was helping her walk.

Clara watched the timer with anticipation. 2 minutes left...

Finally the time came when the timer was only up to 10 seconds left.

Clara lifted up the explosives and threw them all down the hole at once, exploding in midair. The flames would of definitely killed any one on the roof where Hecate and Caitlyn landed.

"You guys ok?" Clara yelled out as the echoes from the boom disappeared.

"Caitlyn's gotten burnt. It's pretty bad..."

Clara's blood ran cold. "Is she alive?"

"I'm not sure."

**Meanwhile**

Croy, Faith and Riki all looked up to see the explosion off in the distance.

"Tributes." Faith said casually.

"Let's go." Riki said with a dark coolness.

Croy started walking and the other two followed behind him.

_Well, looks like I ended up as leader any way. _He thought to himself

_Oh man this chapter took awhile to write. I put it off because I knew there would have to be some people taken out/killed in this chapter. But I like the characters to much to kill them. But I'm passed the hard bit, no more stalling. This chapter has to end._


	32. Fatal mistake

**Day 13******

**Living tributes in the real ground: Gloria, Shine, Veron, Tylon, Annubis and Teak**  
**Living tributes under ground: Faith, Croy, Riki, Hecate, Caitlyn and Clara**  
**Other living tributes: Kiylee and Thalia**

Croy, Riki And Faith had long since given up on finding the tributes near the blast. They reached the location and found nothing. That was when they realized that they were still underground.

But something was bothering Croy. _Maybe Faith knows that were underground..._

"EMP is on you guys." Croy said with all seriousness. Some how, it was getting harder to be care free like he use to be. It was as though he was getting darker and darker with each passing day. Riki became more depressed as the days past by as well. Faith actually seemed to be getting perkier and perkier as the boys dropped lower and lower into depression.

"Sweet, any way. What did you want to talk about?" Faith said with a chip in her voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" Riki agreed as he pulled his hood on. (Riki switched his original tribute clothing for a thermal version of it. He added a hood for a few thousand more dollars.)

"Do you think something odd is going on, i mean, we've gone over half a week without anything happening to us. And that explosion two days ago was the only sign that the game makers were still doing anything interesting."

Faith scratched her nose with her elbow (she couldn't move either of her wrists or her feet.) "Maybe something's going on in the real world."

_Real world._ Those words stuck out to Croy, made it seem like this world wasn't real. "You don't think its already starting, do you?"

"The UG?" Riki gagged out with fear. "It's starting already?" (The three tributes had started referring to the ultimate hunger games as the UG.)

"Probably not, i reckon its something else, maybe they just don't like us? Or were just dull." Faith suggested.

Both Riki and Croy looked at Faith and acted like they were hurt. "We're heaps interesting!" Riki exclaimed.

"Yeah, the emo lover, the cyborg and the Blonde with a 12 year old girl's death on his head cannot be interesting to watch." Croy said sarcastically with extreme emphasis on the cannot.

"Dead 12 year old? I knew you had a dark side mister blonde." It was surprising to see that Faith had a positive reaction to this information.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Any way, maybe they will do something soon." Riki said to change the subject.

"Dang well better. I can't stand this waiting. Any way, how long does the emp have left?"

Croy checked his ring as though he was checking the time. "still a few minutes, four or five about."

"Just enough time to kill you." A girl's voice spoke out from a hidden location.

Croy was first to stand up. He knew that voice. "Come out of your hiding spot, i just want to talk"

"No talking, only death." The voice spoke out.

"Who is it?" Faith tried to stand but realized the emp was still keeping her down.

"Its Teak." Croy said, on purposely not drawing his sword.

Riki was less inclined to be diplomatic, in an instant he pulled out his retractable Naginata from his back. (The naginata was about the length of a 30 cm ruler, but when Riki pressed a button it extended to be about 2 meters long.)

"Lets talk this out." Croy said as he tried to reconcile his old friendship with Teak.

"I'll talk when we reach the void!"

Croy expected to see Teak rush out at him, but it was much worse. She didn't rush out, she simply walked.

Riki stumbled back and stifled a scream as he fell over. Teak was dressed in her black dragon scale amour with her burning sword ablaze with a bright red light.

Behind her were two urban nightmares, looming behind her like two demented shadows. The nightmares were followed by an eerie fog that reflected the light shining off the deep red flames licking the air around Teak's blade.

"Teak, why are you doing this? It was such a small argument; we should be able to move past this like we always do." Croy swallowed hard and held back tears.

"I don't care what we were, you die now."

Croy drew his two short swords so fast it even made Faith jump.

Riki stood up and pointed his naginata at Teak.

"You two, get the emo." The nightmares hissed like a thousand snakes and charged at Riki.

Teak smiled as the fog slowly turned black, making her amour a perfect camouflage.

"I've spent two days training the nightmares for this, getting them to color the fog and learning how to multiply them. Do you like it?"

"It's impressive alright; maybe we could talk about this at a later date?"

Teak disregarded his plea for peace and jumped forward with her flaming blade pointed at Croy's heart.

If Croy blocked it even half a second later, he would of been killed right there and then. It seemed almost like luck that he crossed his blades into an X at that exact moment and caught her blade in-between his swords.

Both Croy and Teak stared in amazement at where Teak's blade landed. "You got to admit, that was cool."

"Shut up!" Teak hissed as she withdrew her blade and spun 360 degrees in an attempt to Kill Croy.

After a minute of failed attacks on Croy, Teak was screaming with rage.

"Just kill her already!" Faith yelled out.

Teak smiled and walked through the black fog to find Faith, limp on the floor.

"You can block me, but she can't." Teak smiled and pointed her blade at Faith, the fire making Faith sweat. So she lifted her hand and wiped the sweat of her head. _The emp is off..._

"No! The capital is planning to kill every one in the districts! She needs to survive for the good of the world." Croy pleaded.

Faith stood up and tackled Croy to the ground. "You moron! The EMP is off; the capital heard what you just said!"

Teak took the moment of opportunity and jabbed at Faith's head, stabbing her in the temple with the point of her sword. Just like that, Faith was dead. Her body limp on Croy's.

Smiling with deranged triumph, Teak pulled Faith's body off Croy and kicked away Croy's blades.

"You monster!" Croy leaped up and punched Teak in the face. "You just doomed the world!"

Due to the pain in her face, Teak dropped her blade onto the ground.

"You're not Teak any more, you're not the girl I knew!" Croy grabbed her neck and squeezed.

Teak grabbed Croy's neck and strangled him as well.

The two stood there with their hands around each others necks.

Coincidently, both tributes passes out at the same time.

Riki, who was fighting the nightmares in an intense battle noticed that the nightmares had weakened.

Realizing that something must be happening to Teak, he lunged his Naginata through the eye on the Nightmare's chest. In seconds, both nightmares faded away, the black fog going with them to oblivion.

Riki saw both Croy and Teak, unconscious on the floor in what seemed to be an awkward floor hug.

"Croy!" Just before he could run to help him, the hover car emerged from nowhere.

Darting for safety, Riki hid behind the nearest building and waited.

A group of peace keepers emerged from the car and descended slowly.

Riki counted about 5 of them, each was equipped with a gun that was specially designed to have no electronics on them.

From his hiding spot, Riki couldn't hear them talk, but he could see what they were doing. One took the emp off Croy and two others split up and started searching for something on the other side of the road.

The last two began walking in Riki's general direction. "Where's that emo kid..." Was all he could pick up before he began sprinting away?

The hover car detected the heat radiating from Riki and started to chase him as it played a message. "Give your self in and you will be not be prosecuted. Failure to give yourself in will result in your immediate execution."

This only encouraged him to run faster.

Behind him, all Riki could hear was the sound of a machine gun engaging.

In a split second decision, Riki ran into a house where the sound of bullets hitting metal rained for almost a full minute.

The bullets stopped firing and seconds later a large explosion was heard. The hovercraft had crashed. _Who activated the EMP?_

A few minutes passed in silence as he heard the peace keepers searching for him. "Let's split up..." One said to the other.

_Idiots._ Was all Riki could think. As the peace keeper drew nearer, the reality of the situation began to dawn on him. He truly did have no hope now. If he won, Gloria would be dead, and then he would be hunted to death for what was happening just now.

If he lost, then he would be dead.

Finally, the peace keeper was close enough. Riki took a deep breath and leaped out the house, ran at the peace keeper and even before the enemy could raise his gun, he was dead. Not even gurgled scream escaped the peace keeper as Riki pulled the naginata out of the enemy's throat.

"Ryan, did you find him?" The other peace keeper yelled out.

_(No reply)_

"RYAN!"

The peace keeper rushed towards the body of his friend and neglected to look left and right. Riki stuck his Naginata out and the peace keeper slit his throat while running past.

_I'm coming Croy._


	33. The end of the 100th games

**Day 13**

**Living tributes in the real ground: Gloria, Shine, Veron, Tylon, Annubis and Teak**  
**Living tributes under ground: Croy, Riki, Hecate, Caitlyn and Clara**  
**Other living tributes: Kiylee and Thalia**

Clara felt like screaming, two days. Two miserable days stuck in the roof of an upside down building.

"Some help me!" She finally yelled. There had to be another way down that she hadn't thought of yet.

In answer to her scream, a hover car appeared and flew up through the hole in the floor.

"All Tributes are being rounded up and pulled out of the games."

Clara smiled and started walking towards the car. When she was close enough, the door oppened and two peacekeepers walked out, guns in hand.

"I'm so glad to see you guys, you have no idea how horri..." Clara started to say but stopped when she noticed the looks on the peace keepers eyes. It was somewhat disturbing, showing both sorrow and determination.

Doubt began to form in her mind. _Are they really going to take me home... Or kill me._

Her mind was set on high alert as her hand slided to her sword.

"Is something wrong Clara?" The front peace keeper said.

"No." She said blankly.

"Then come along, were going to take you home."

She didn't move.

"If you don't come, we'll have to leave without you."

Just as she was about to step forward, her wrist band vibrated and in big red letters, the word **DONT** was written.

The peace keeper that was talking saw the message and quickly raised his gun, firing a spray of bullets at where Clara was. But Clara was ready for it, she ducked just in time and in one fluent movement pulled her sword out and kicked the peace keeper in the knee, breaking his leg and forcing him to hop.

The peace keeper screeched out and hopped back with little regard for the hole behind him.

Clara stuck her sword out and the peace keeper jumped back to avoid the blade, instead his feet went down the hole and he was forced to claw at ground to hold on.

"Help me!" The peace keeper screamed just before Clara stomped on his hand.

The screams of the peace keeper were wringing in her ears even after they stopped.

The other peace keeper made a humming noise and slowly aimed at Clara with its gun.

_Requesting permission to terminate_. was written on the peace keepers chest in glowing green letters.

_Permission denied._ Replaced it seconds later in red letters.

Clara turned around quickly and slammed her sword into the peace keepers head. Unfortunetly, the sword broke on contact and didn't even leave a dent on the peace keeper.

Stunned and confused, Clara simply stood there as the peace keeper reaimed its gun at Clara.

"Please come with me." The peace keeper said with no emotion.

"You're a robot!" Clara yelped out in horror.

The peace keeper didn't reply but instead stuck its hand out and grabbed Clara's hand. "Please come with me."

Screaming and struggling, Clara could do nothing to stop the robot's slow advance to the hover car.

Just before the peace keeper stepped into the car, Clara put all her weight onto the peace keeper and fell forward with it. Clara put her hand out and stopped herself by placing her hand on the roof of the hover car.

The robot was less smart and hit face first onto the cars roof and then continued to fall down the hole, releasing its grip just before it pulled Clara with it. _Permission granted_ was written on its chest just before it hit the floor.

The hover car detected that its owner was destroyed and began to deactivate, slowly decending to the ground.

Seeing the opportunity, Clara leaped out and onto the slowly falling car. Smiling as the car landed, she walked free from the place that held her prisoner. "I'm so glad that got caught on film."

**Meanwhile**

Riki sprinted towards the place where he saw Croy last.

Off in the distance he could hear voices but they were to quiet to understand.

"Just wait, he'll come to us." was the first full line he picked up entirely.

Curiously peering around the corner, Riki saw that all three of the remaining peace keepers were around Croy and Teak's unconscious bodies. Faith's body was no where to be seen.

"Just let me look for him, his a 15 year old child, what's he going to do. I have a gun after all!"

"No, we were told specifically not to split up."

_I guess the other two peace keepers didn't get the memo. _Riki couldn't help but think of the two dead peace keepers he left back there. _Another two lives i've taken._

"Fine, Sycke can come with me and you can stay behind." One of the peace keepers said to the captain peace keeper.

"Alright, Sycke, go with Gyre."

The worst thing in battle is if you know a person your about to kill. If you have never met/seen them before then they are simply the enemy, nothing more. But if you know their name, their story, their personality. It becomes personal, they become real people.

Riki took a deep breath and silently climbed onto a roof top and pulled out one of his shuriken stars.

The captain peace keeper stayed behind and looked around in search of Riki. A glimmer of light flashed past his eye. "Who's there!" The peace keeper yelled out when he say the shuriken star buried in the ground a few meters to his right.

Riki cursed and flung all four of his remaining stars at the peace keeper in rapid succession. The fist two missed by about ten meters, but the third hit him in the chest. The peace keeper fell to his knees, gasping in pain just as the final star hit him in the side of the nose.

From a distance Riki watched the captain fall to the floor and lay there, possibly forever.

The other two peace keepers turned around in time to see their captain lying dead on the ground.

Riki pulled out a knife and threw at the peace keepers as they to their captain aid.

The blade landed nearly 8 meters off target.

The peace keeper that was known as Sycke heard the blade land and turned around to see Riki looking sheepishly at them.

"It's the boy!" He screamed just before he open fired on Riki.

Without missing a beat, Riki jumped onto the other side of the roof as bullets whizzed past him.

"Kill him!" The peace keeper roared with hatred so deep you could taste it.

Riki rushed down stairs of the empty two story house and watched with dread as the door smashed down and the two peace keepers ran in.

"I'm going to kill you!" The peace keeper screeched.

Riki drew his naginata and crouched in wait.

The first peace keeper sprinted up stairs and straight past Riki without knowing it.

The other peace keeper searched down stairs.

Riki silently walked down stairs and sneaked up on the peace keeper from behind. "Hey, Sycke, I think he's in this cupboard!" The peace keeper whispered, thinking that Riki was Sycke.

As the peacekeeper turned around, he expected to see his companion, seeing Riki sent him stumbling back.

Mercilessly, Riki slashed the blunt end of the naginata against the peace keepers face, sending him to the ground, droping his gun in the process.

Swiftly, Riki grabed the gun of the ground and emptied 3 bullets into Gyre's chest.

"Gyre, are you ok! Did you kill him?" the other peace keeper yelled out as he ran down stairs with high hopes.

"He didn't kill him." Riki said loudly as the peace keeper ran around the corner and into an entire clip of bullets. As the peace keeper fell backwards dead, Riki could see the fear in his eyes.

_Another three kills on my hands._

As Riki walked towards the captain's body, he thought about it to himself. _Is my life worth all this? Why can I kill person after person just to extend my own life by a few minutes?_

Finally, he reached Croy and Teak's unconscious bodies after a troubled walk.

Only a few weeks ago, he was lying in bed hating the world and now he was shooting people.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of hover cars approaching, dozens of them.

Thinking quick, he sprinted to the dead captain and pulled out the emp ring.

"I believe!" He screamed. (I believe is the password that activates the emp)

What happened next could only be defined as his greatest fear. There were more then dozens of cars, there was hundreds or hover cars.

And they were all falling from the sky like a rain of silver.

All he could hear was the explosions, each signifying a life or two that he had destroyed with two words.

_I'm a monster_

**Meanwhile**

"We need to deal with the tributes." Said the game maker.

"We can't kill them with peace keepers or robots, not while any one has the emp, that one ring covers the entire arena." Said the other game maker.

"Wait, that ring stops electronics every where in the arena?" Said a third game maker in awe.

"Yeah, if he was smart, he would just keep using it over and over again, as it so happens, we can't touch him; he just killed 300 people and 100 hover cars in the last day alone."

"You know, the arena has a nerve gas built into the floor, we could knock every one out and take them without a fight?"

"Yeah, if were going to start the ultimate hunger games, we need all those tributes back home."

"But Hecate hasn't given the signal yet."

"We will have to make do without it."

"Let the gas out."


	34. 3 days later

**3 days after the events of the last chapter.**

"Wait up!" Riki yelled out when he saw Gloria on the opposite side of the hall way.

Gloria turned around in surprise and broke into a big smile. "RIKI! Wait, we go to the same school?"

"Yeah, I guess we never saw each other before the games." Riki confirmed, having to suppress the urge to shiver when he thought of the games.

"Any way, its good to see you." Gloria leaned forward and the two hugged. A crowd of students had formed around them and were making the. AWWWW sound. Both because they were famous for surviving the games and because it was a cute scene in general.

"Hey, the capitals showing the highlights of this years game tonight, wanna come over to my house so we can watch it together?" He said with almost blinding enthusiasm, making his dark hair and pale skin (it had gotten slightly more tan during the games) look strange on some one so up beat.

"Its a date." Gloria smiled as Riki leaned forward and whispered in her ear in a much more serious tone. "There's something I have to tell you about the games, why we got pulled out."

"What is it?" Gloria asked with concern.

"Not now, people listening, at my house."

As if on cue, the bell rang for the end of lunch and the two went separate ways.

One of Gloria's friends rushed up behind her just as Riki was leaving. "Are you two still going out? Even with the stuff that happened with Annubis?" The friend asked with little tact.

Just like that, Gloria's blood ran cold as the realized that she and Riki were about to watch the highlights of the hunger games.

"Wait, didn't you tell him what happened with Annubis?" The friend asked, clearly loving the drama.

"I was hoping i wouldn't have to tell him." Gloria said fearfully.

"Well, you better hope they don't show the part where you and Annubis kiss."

(Incase your wondering, none of the chapters actually show them kissing, but it goes 3-4 days without mentioning them, so a lot happened in that time.) (Another thing you may be wondering, the capital edited out anything that had to do with the peace keepers. The public knows nothing about the ultimate hunger games and nobody knows that Riki killed all those peace keepers. The hunger games aren't live people.)

**Meanwhile**

Croy sat alone at lunch, not because he was unpopular, but because people were stupid. Every one loved him and Teak, and the fact that they would shower him and her in pointless love made him angry, she was mentally unstable and would beat up any one who got on her bad side, but people would still follow her around and try to be her best friend simply because she went through a life destroying ordeal.

People followed Croy around as well, but he found ways to escape the hordes. Now that the games were over, there was nothing he liked more then silence. But people are stupid and won't seem to shut up.

So now he was alone, the group of 7-8 people who thought they were his friends were still searching for him after he seemed to go into the toilets and never came out. At one point in time, they were his friends, but he was different now. "No one understands me." Was all Croy could think when some one would smile at him and say they thought he was awesome.

"Hey Croy, what are you doing down here?" A voice said from only a few meters away.

"Enjoying life." Croy didn't even look at the person who was speaking but he knew it was a girl.

"I thought you were great in the games by the way." The girl said, clearly trying to make Croy feel better.

"Thanks, now please leave me alone." Croy said, still not looking at the girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Croy stood up and walked past the girl, seeing sadness etched all over her face.

As Croy walked through the school, every one looked at him at least once.

Lately, it had become very easy to find out where Teak was. She was still taking her nightmare around with her, so a cloud of fog followed her where ever she went.

As he felt more eyes gather on him, and heard the faint whisper of his name always on the air, he felt like he would never be invisible again.

That's when he saw it. A small boy getting pushed around by three 16-17 year olds. The one kid being bullied looked like Tain and a new wave of sadness rushed over him.

He had hardly known Tain, but he was gone forever and it was his all his fault.

Before he even knew what was happening, Croy pulled his hood over his head and walked over to the scene of bullying.

"What are you looking at." The bully said as Croy approached with his head down so his eyes couldn't be seen.

The three kids let go off the kid and faced Croy.

"You going to do anything or just stand there like an idiot?" Said one of the bullies.

Before they knew it, Croy launched his fist forward and broke the nose of the first bully. The other two lurched forward and grabbed Croy and held him in place.

"We've got him, now beat him up." Said one of the boys holding him.

The third bully with the broken nose didn't stir from his feeble position.

Croy noticed that one of the people holding him had loosened his grip slightly. With no mercy, he flicked his leg up and hit the bully in the place that shouldn't be hit.

The last bully let go and jumped back, half expecting to be sack wacked himself.

Croy didn't speak, he just pointed away and watched the bully back away slowly.

A crowd had gathered around Croy and watched him as he flicked off his hood.

"If i see any one hurt any one. I'm going to hurt them."

All the kids clapped and cheered for him.

But deep down, Croy was lonelier then he had ever been before.

**Meanwhile**

Veron, Tylon and Kiylee all walked into school together.

At once the entire school erupted into a chorus of claps at the sight of their champions.

Tylon started fist pumping into the air, Veron took an elaborate bow and began to cheer himself.

Kiylee simply stood there and blushed.

The last three days had been stressful on Kiylee, apart from the whole mental aspect of surviving the hunger games, she couldn't cope with the sudden attention, a thousand hand shakes and hugs from people she had only ever said hi to.

It was lucky Veron and Tylon were here as they gained confidence from the crowd and Kiylee drew her strength from them.

The teachers were settling down the kids from the clapping and chanting.

"I can't believe they are still clapping when we come in." Veron lifted his hand and Tylon high fived it without looking.

"You're a bit red, Kiylee..." Tylon said with a mischievous grin.

Kiylee could feel her face grow even redder. "Shut up." Kiylee slapped both boys of the head and pulled her jacket over her nose.

Kiylee marched off from the two boys as they tried to restart the chants and clapping.

After a few minutes of walking she found her usually spot and waited. Her usual spot was a section in her school where all the lockers were empty. (I have no idea how your school system works where ever you are, I'm inAustraliaand I might have some inaccuracies on how American schools work.)

Kiylee leaned against the wall with her head down.

"Kiylee!" Said a voice.

"Steevan!" Kiylee said back as she spinned around to face the boy.

Steevan was only 12, but he was still Kiylee's best friend even though she was 15.

For that moment, everything felt normal in the world to Kiylee, it could never last.

**Back at the capital**

"When do we send the girl in to regroup the tributes?"

"Give it a week or so, life needs to get back to normal"

"Why don't we just kill the tributes?"

"Because that doesn't make for an interesting hunger games."

"I'm sure we could jazz it up a bit."

"How do you suppose we kill them and record it now that they are home in their districts?"

"I'm glad you asked, I have an idea about that."

The game makers leaned forward and listened.


	35. Its not over

_Ergh, I can't help seeing the tiny plot holes I've had. A lot are __unnoticeable, but they are killing me when i see them.__ Still a decent effort for my first ever story_**.  
**

**A few hours after last chapter**

Thalia stared down at the crowd in front of her. It was daunting to see every one she knew and every one she didn't all at one place.

"This years hunger games highlights will begin in 2 minutes." The speaker announced.

The crowd's deafening noise level went down as they all looked up to the giant TV screen hanging from the tallest building in the district.

Thalia was on a seat on top of a stage, the place of honor for a victorious tribute along with a bunch of famous people and politicians. On a stage lower then her was her family and that of Terris's.

It appeared that Terris had several sisters and a twin brother. The twin was taller with darker hair, clearly not identical. Her family consisted of her brother Jake, two years older then her. She also had a sister that was older then her by three years, still wearing a leg cast from being shot in the leg by the cult.

In a flash of remembrance she realized that she never posted the code. That the cult member wanted.

Pushing it out of her head for the moment, Thalia began to focus on Terris's brother, she had briefly talked to him at Terris's funeral and learned that his name was Ethan.

Thalia was about to yell out a greeting to Ethan but the TV above her head began to speak.

Slowly, Thalia's chair spun around to allow her to watch the amazingly large TV.

"This years hunger games was exciting right from day one!" The TV then began to show a group of short slides of every tribute picking up a weapon followed by a close up on their face. During the close up, the tribute's names would appear in gold letters.

From then on, the TV would show the life of every tribute, living and dead in a 5 or so minute tribute to them of each.

The first people to be shown were Seth, Ezra and Eden. It went into great detail of Seth's life as a model before he entered the games, it also showed Ezra talking about his girl friend and how he was going to win it for her. Eden was shown hugging her mother and performing gymnastics in a stadium and placing second to a far more attractive girl.

Next it showed the trio's life in the games, showing their fiercest arguments and most heart felt moments.

Afterward it got the scene where they debated attacking Clara as they saw her coming.

In an ironic way, the Film clip showed Ezra saying. "We can take her." just before showing Seth have the fly spray bottle explode in his hand and Ezra having a dagger thrown in his back as he ran from roof top to roof top.

The screen faded to black and re opened with Eden crying over Ezra's lifeless body. "I'm so sorry..."

The screen faded black again and showed Eden setting up several traps and dying her hair a blood red.

In slow motion it showed Caitlyn, Hecate and Clara all walking up to Eden from different angels. It then focused on Edens mouth to show a flicker of a smile as her trap activated, knocking Hecate out cold.

Thalia had to look away, she knew only to well what came next. Nevertheless, Thalia still heard Eden scream as Clara finished her.

A group picture of all the tributes showed up on screen, one by one, Eden, Ezra and Seth all faded away from the picture.

Thalia stopped watching the screen and began focusing on Terris's brother, Thalia compared their faces and found only a few resemblances, it was hard to believe they were twins. Ethan was far taller with a less round face and had darker hair. The sound of glass shattering brought Thalia's attention to the big screen again just in time to see the most adorable little girl die in the collapsing glass skyscraper. It appeared that Thalia had missed missed most of the highlights of Elidh's life in the games.

Next up was Tain, it showed him as almost a puppet master. Organizing tributes into one spot to form a team and then planning to wipe the 15 year old's out. It also showed him as Croy's rival, focusing on many little fights the two had together. Finally, it showed him trying to kill Riki.

In slow motion, the scene where Tain got shot by three arrows began to play. The first arrow hit just as the screen changed to show Tain and Elidh talking, both of the 12 year olds were blushing. The screen then flashed back for half a second and showed the second arrow hit and flashed back to Tain and Elidh talking. "I think your really pretty." Tain said awkwardly, his face nearly a strawberry.

The third arrow hit as the highlights showed Elidh and Tain holding hands and walking.

Next was Terris's highlights. Thalia looked away and couldn't hold back her tears.

**Meanwhile**

"They're going through all the dead tributes first." Tylon said as he jammed several chips into his mouth.

"Well, you can wait a bit to see yourself on TV." Veron said as he crammed an equal amount of chips in his own mouth.

"Though you have to admit, how cool were Terris's electric gloves?" Kiylee said as she fondled with a chip with her hand.

"It was pretty cool, he should of just picked up pole and fried some people with it."

As if on cue, the TV showed Terris picking up a metal pole and slamming it into a pole, sending a blinding flash that was like a welding torch fused with a camera flash.

"Speak of the devil." Veron said with a whistle.

(Each district responds to the highlights differently, some have big TVs on skyscrapers that the entire district would watch, others would simply sit at home and watch it like a movie. Another thing you may be wondering, these three tributes suffered less mental problems as not many people close to them died in the game.)

Kiylee watched in awe as she saw Terris kill Lars with his bare hands and 5000 volts of electricity. Kiylee nearly vomited when she saw Terris's hands after the fight though, they were mostly black with bone showing and boiling blood rushing down his arms and dripping off his elbows.

Veron and Tylon both went silent and looked down, feeling sad.

Next up was Gaet and Lars.

Veron, Tylon and Kiylee got bored watching Gaet and Lars in less then a minute, they were dull, had boring conversations about how cool they were, motorbikes and other stuff, even their fights against mutts were boring.

"So, I'm like, pulling a 360 back flip and totally nail the landing on my mountain bike." Veron said in a bad impersonation of Lars' voice.

"I once dated 56 girls in 2 days." Kiylee said Gaet's voice.

"Hey, bro..." Tylon couldn't even finish, he was laughing to hard.

The three tributes were busy making fun of Gaet and Lars for the next 5 minutes ignoring the tribute to their fellow contestants lives.

"Guys, they are showing their deaths!" Veron clapped his hands and rubbed them together and every one went quiet and watched.

The three tributes watched in silence as they saw Gaet stumble after Thalia and get killed in the process.

"Gotta hand it to Thalia, she knows what she's doing."

**Meanwhile**

Heart racing, Gloria watched the tv show, hoping they wouldn't show her and Annubis.

Finally, it was time for them to show the lives of the living. Annubis was first.

"That guys not half bad looking" Riki pointed out.

Gloria gave him an abstract look. "Well he's not." Riki defended himself.

It turns out Annubis had defeated Seth and Ezra on his own at the start of the game, sparing them in exchange for their money.

It then showed how he found and teamed up with the other girl.

Gloria thought back to how she was treated and she felt glad that she was dead.

Never the less, Gloria's greatest fear came to pass, it showed Annubis and Gloria laughing and laying close for heat at night.

"I'm going to go now." Riki stood up and walked outside, not even glancing back at Gloria.

**Meanwhile**

The game makers looked out at their newest creations, cyborgs that all looked like Faith. Thousands of them. Each with a single goal, go into the districts and capture/ kill the surviving tributes.

The Faith's all saluted in unison and began putting on black coats. One by one they entered the different districts through the trains.

The games didn't end at the arena, that much was for sure.

_This chapter took awhile to write, Ive started doing a Nuzlocke challenge __(Look it up)_ for Pokemon and that's a bit distracting, though its given me an idea for a new story.


	36. back to abnormality

Hecate strolled down the main street of her district with Helix and Ven beside her. (Hecate's district had won the hunger games for the third time in a row this year. Helix won when he was 14 and Ven won when he was 15.) Right now, Hecate was 15, Helix was 15 and Ven was 16.

Helix was attractive with high cheek bones and a strong jaw, but looked amazingly artificial due to his deep blue contact lenses and dyed blond, long, slightly spiky hair. Helix was also insanely tall, almost 6 and half feet tall, without shoes

Ven was quite different to Helix, he was 5 foot 5 with nothing special about him physically, brown hair, brown eyes and average length hair. Never the less, there was something about him that brought out the best in people. Ven had a voice that gave people a warm and fuzzy feeling inside and an air of confidence surrounded him where ever he went.

(Ven won the hunger games through the first democracy ever established in the game. His game was both the shortest and most boring hunger games to date. lasting only 2 hours, Ven only killed one person.)

(Helix killed the entire career pack on his own during his game through guerrilla warfare. Ending the game with a total of 13 kills, also a new record)

It was one week since the games had ended and the three victors had all become very close in that short time.

"Every one is staring." Hecate whispered to Ven and Helix.

"You'll get use to it." Ven said as he waved to a group of girls, the girls all waved back.

"Thing is, any one you talk to will be in, like, awe of you or something." Helix made a clicking noise and snapped/pointed at a passing brunet girl. The girl blushed and giggled.

"Hey, you." Hecate said to the girl.

The girl seemed surprised and looked at Hecate. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

"What's your name?" Hecate asked, trying to see how a random civilian would act around her.

"Faith." The girl replied, clearly the girl was far more focused on Helix then Hecate.

"Alright." Hecate kept on walking and talking to Ven and Helix but a few minutes later, the same girl walked past again in the same direction as the before.

Hecate was about to speak to the girl again but stopped dead when she saw on the other side of the road was the same girl.

Something was definitely wrong here, and she had to find out what.

**Meanwhile**

_Different districts treat victors different, some make them_ _go to school, others make it optional_

Caitlyn let the tears flow openly, earlier today it was her best friends funeral, now it was her sisters funeral.

"Next to speak about Daniel will be Faith." The man speaking leaned over to Faith and whispered. "Do you have a last name?"

"Does it matter?" Faith stood up and approached the podium, I would like to say a few words, but before i begin, could i please invite Caitlyn up here.

_I'll do more on Caitlyn and the less talked about tributes next chapter_

**Meanwhile**

Croy flicked his hood on, he was dressed totaly in black from head to toe. It was 12 in the night and over the last week, Croy had gone from anti social to criminal, at first he was putting graffiti on walls and buildings, Now, he was vigilante.

As Croy walked down the cobbled road of the town, he listened closely for the sound of other people.

"It's been a long time Croy." the voice he knew only to well came from behind him.

"I swear you have a death wish" Croy said as he turned to Face Faith.

"We have orders to kill the surviving tributes and blame it on the cult."

Deep down Croy some how knew that this wasn't the Faith he had known.

"If you come with me, I can hide you from the capital, they want you dead, they know that you know about the ultimate hunger games."

"And if I don't come with you?" Croy said as he crossed his arms, rebellion shining in his eyes."

"I was hoping you would say that." Faith snapped her fingers and two Faith clones walked out, holding up an unconscious Teak.

The leading Faith walked up to Teak and put her hand around Teak's neck.

"Don't!" Croy yelled, but it was to late, Faith made a jerking motion with her hand and Teak's neck snapped.

Croy was began crying when suddenly Teak's body began fading away into mist.

"That wasn't the real Teak?" Croy whimpered.

"No, but it easily could be, so will you come?"

"Death first." Croy turned on his heel and began sprinting away from the three Faiths, he had to warn Teak. Even when sprinting for his life, he couldn't help but think of what Teaks face would be like when several clones of the person she killed come knocking on her door.

**Meanwhile**

Annubis staggered back, a red mark already forming on his face. It was 8 in the afternoon, it was raining and had just gotten dark.

"Your not a hero here." The three bullies began to surround Anubis.

"Leave me alone!" Annubis begged as tears began to form in his eyes, as the three boys got closer, Annubis stepped back only to find a wall behind him. It was odd, these bullies seemed to be around 19-20 not the normal 18 year olds that hated him

Anubis was one of the most attractive people in his district, unfortunately, he had a less then normal personality, he was proper and almost posh despite being in the lower class of his district, he also had a thing about not showing his face much, always wearing a hood, bandana or some other face concealing device. (This was neither religious or cultural, he just always had it on) Finally, Annubis enjoyed his alone time, it was only during the hunger games did he finally become interested in dating.

Annubis also had the nasty habit of making enemies with bad people and hurting those he loved, either by accident or his enemies/ peers would turn them against him. His father was dead and he was an only child, parental support was hard to come by.

Most people saw Anubis as an underdog hero now, but the dozens of people who hated him before the games only hated him more now.

"Whats the matter? hoping for a silver parachute?" One of the bullies taunted as he punched Annubis in the stomach.

Finally, Anubis reached breaking point.

In a swift motion Annubis stepped forward and made the most scary sounding hiss/ scream he could.

The bullies confident faces faltered but quickly renewed themselves.

"What was th..." One of the bullies started to say just as Anubis smashed him squarely across the jaw with his fist.

"I will kill you!" Annubis screeched out as he grabbed the throat of the head bully.

the third bully instinctively pushed Annubis away, breaking Annubis's grip on the bullies throat.

"Your so dead." The head bully hissed.

And just like that, Annubis ran. As he sprinted he could see the figure of a person in the distance. As he got closer he could make out that it was a girl.

The girl beckoned him to stop and handed Annubis a cell phone. "It looks like you need it."

Annubis grabbed the phone without a second thought. "Who are you?" He panted, the bullies were about 100 meters behind behind.

"Faith." The girl said as she turned to face the bullies.

Annubis quickly called for the police and turned to face the bullies.

Before the boys could say anything, Faith ran forward open palm striked the nose of one of the bullies.

The boy fell back as an erruption of blood covered him and Faith.

one boy grabbed Faith and the other went to attack Annubis.

Thoughts of how he would take out the bully began rushing into his mind. The bully was just about to attack when suddenly Faith grabbed his head from behind and made a swift twisting motion, snapping his neck.

In horror, Annubis saw what had happened, Faith had killed all three bullies. one had his nose marrow pushed into his brain, the one in front of him had a broken neck and the last one had his jugular bitten out and jaw broken.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" Annubis screamed.

"The police will be here in minutes, come with me." Faith said, wiping blood off her mouth.

"No, I'll never go with you." Annubis turned and began to walk away.

"You think they were just normal bullies?"

"What else would they be." Annubis said with a shaky voice.

"No one would attack a victor, it would be all over the news, they were going to kill you."

Annubis didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything, he just fell to his knees and cried, his tears indistinguishable from the falling rain.

The sound of police/ peace keepers sirens got louder and louder.

Faith put her hand out and Annubis took it. "Where are we going?" He asked as they ran

"We're going to catch a train."

**An emergency broadcast to all districts.**

A cult intent on forming a rebellion has been confirmed to be operating in each district, the capital has announced that it will personally eliminate this threat and punish each district in a way it sees fit to ensure no discourage further rebellion. The punishment will be announced sometime between now and the next two weeks.


	37. Listen

Annubis sat back in his chair while attempting to fight back a panic attack.

He had boarded a train without a driver after breaking into the train station. For some reason, the peace keepers weren't guarding the train tracks today and he had been on the train for nearly an hour now.

And now it was finally coming to a stop.

Faith walked in the room and leaned against the wall

"What are we even doing?" Annubis said without turning to face Faith.

"We have to gather up the surviving tributes, now come with me."

Annubis nodded and followed Faith to the door of the train, as the train slowly came to a stop and the doors silently opened, the two walked off the train to find the station empty.

_No peace keepers here either..._

"Listen, we need you too either capture the tributes, or kill them."

Annubis looked shocked. "I'm not killing any one!"

"Alright, have it your way, you just need to try and find Gloria and Riki."

"Who's Riki?" Annubis asked, though all he could think about was meeting Gloria again.

"That's the boy Gloria is in love with." Faith said, it was obvious she was trying to spark rage in Annubis. And it was working.

"I'll have to find that out for myself." Annubis said defiantly

Annubis turned to face Faith only to find that she was back on the train. "Aren't you coming?" Annubis asked

"Yeah, but I might be awhile, go on without me."

Annubis was highly suspicious of this but he didn't care, he had to find Gloria.

_I should probably wait for the sun to come up again_

That was when he remembered that it must be almost midnight, he would have to wait hours if he wanted to see the sun again.

As Annubis walked down the main street of the district he couldn't help but feel anxious at the lack of Peace keepers.

_I don't even know where she lives..._

Annubis racked his brain trying to figure out where he could find out where Gloria lived.

Just as he was about to give up and return to the train tracks, he saw the districts high school.

A broad smile crossed Annubis's face, thousands of ideas flooded his brain. Tomorrow would be an interesting school day.

**Meanwhile**

Croy smashed his fist against Teak's door.

"What do you want." Teak said casually.

Croy jumped in fright and quickly turned to find Teak standing behind him about 5 meters away.

"What are you doing up at this time of night!" Croy stumbled.

"I could ask you the same thing." Teak retorted, all emotion was gone in her eyes, her skin was pale and it was clear that she had been crying lately.

"Faith...s... are in the district, we have to go... now!" Croy begged.

"You think I haven't seen them?" Teak said as she spat a heap of phlegm onto the ground.

"Charming." Croy said quite rudely.

"What do you propose oh brilliant one? Do we run and hide, stick together and kill them until the capital sends in the peace keepers?"

Croy hadn't actually thought that far ahead. "We improvise." Croy said, but his determination to fight was fading fast.

Teak and Croy stood in awkward silence for almost an entire minute.

Finally, Teak began to speak. "I know you think I'm a psycho. But you're no better then me."

"Then lets go crazy, together." Croy stuck his hand out and Teak stepped forward and high-fived it instead of shaking it.

"We're so cheesy!" Teak giggled, a smile finally breaking her shroud of negative emotion.

"I know right, its like we're on a soap opera!" Croy couldn't help but think that this was just too sappy for words.

"I'm sorry for going nuts and trying to shoot you then attempting to kill all your friends with a mythical fog beast and a sword."

"Not something you hear every day." Croy said sarcastically, just glad to have a friend to go through this whole ordeal with.

"I should go grab my sword, I'll be right back." Teak rushed inside and into her house.

Croy waited patiently for Teak, he knew for a fact that the Faith clones could of gotten here faster then him, they must be up to something.

Teak came outside and handed Croy the gun she took from him in the games. "Ya think they would of taken the weapons away when the games ended." Teak said more to herself then Croy.

Croy ignored the comment but instead went straight to check the ammo clip. _8 shots_

**Meanwhile**

Caitlyn awkwardly stood up and walked to the stage, shrugging and making awkward smiles at people. The girl at the front was some how familiar.

_Give it up for Faith!_

Caitlyn stopped dead in her tracks, Faith was a tribute, she was certain of it.

Faith could tell that Caitlyn knew who she was.

Caitlyn was no longer moving towards the stand, she was motionless in her spot, staring at Faith in anticipation.

"It's alright, just come with me for a bit." Faith said as she walked off stage.

Not knowing what to do, Caitlyn followed.

Finally, once they were out of ear shot, Faith began to speak. "How would you and your family like to live in the capital?"

Caitlyn was shocked, she was expecting something more... Well, she didn't know what to expect.

"What? How?" Caitlyn staggered

"all you have to do is to get on the train and we'll get you and all your friends from the games to come with you."

"I'll have to ask my family." Caitlyn was about to turn around but Faith stopped her.

"We are going to go to the other district and round up the surviving tributes."

"I still have to tell them."

Faith pulled out a gun and pointed it at Caitlyn's head. "They don't need to know."

"Maybe I will come after all."

**Meanwhile**

Clara was so excited, a group of kids her age and a few peace keepers explained that she was finally going to tour the districts this week and then go to the capital, it was odd because all the girls seemed to look similar, that must be the fashion in the capital she thought.

**Meanwhile**

Thalia was never the type of person to listen to what Faith had to say, if it was up to her, she would of killed Faith on the train before the games even began, for that matter, she thought she did kill Faith before the games began, and she would do it again.

Only a few minutes ago, Faith approached her in the middle of the day, during school.

Thalia's first reaction to seeing Faith was. "How does no one else recognize her! She was in the hunger games just like me!"

That's when it dawned on her that the public only saw the physically altered Faith, the half blond, half brunet and half white, half dark purple, winged Faith was all they knew. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure they knew what Faith's name was. The capital probably down played her character, and probably any one she was traveling with.

Never the less, she was certain it was her, so she beckoned for Faith to follow her into an empty kitchen. Before Faith could even say anything, Thalia grabbed a kitchen knife and impaled it in Faith's stomach.

"Good to see you too." Faith totally ignored the knife in her stomach.

Thalia still had no intention to talk, instead she ended up grabbing a metal mallet and smashed Faith's jaw with it.

This did the trick, Faith stumbled back, blood poured out of her mouth but far less then there should of been for that caliber of wound.

"I knew it! You're still a cyborg!" Thalia fist pumped the air and grabbed the mallet with both hands, preparing to strike again.

"Shtop, Eye, vant, tooh, tahlk." Faith's jaw was completely broken and made her words slow and hard to understand.

"Ha, I'm not talking to you... except for this sentence... errrr... SCREW IT!" Thalia brought the mallet down on Faith's head again, leaving a massive dent on her temple.

Faith lifted her hand to try to protect herself but Thalia beat her hands down as well, crushing them so much they couldn't even move, there was still almost no blood coming from Faith, despite having several serious wounds on her head and arms.

Once Faith's arms were no longer an issue, Thalia bashed Faith's head from both sides until it reached the point of over kill. Finally, Thalia slammed down on Faith's Adam's apple (I don't know what its called on girls)

"If only you were the real thing." Thalia spat on Faith and walked out, only to find another Faith smiling politely at her from across the hall.

_Seriously?_


	38. Schools and kills

"So, Set, why do you want to change into this school?" The Vice-principle asked, as she looked down at a piece of paper that was attached to a clipboard

Set looked thoughtful for awhile and quite innocently said, "The people there were not my type."

The vice-principle looked down at her sheet. "Is that so... Well... it says here you were never enrolled in any school at all in this district. What school did you say you went too before?"

Set felt a jet of cold fear run up his back. "I was home-schooled... But my parents died... And my house burned down... Dead people aren't my type." Set had to stop himself from looking overly panicked.

"I'm sorry to hear it, you can start school on Monday once you've gotten a legal guardian to sign this form... If you like, you can trial the school today. Also, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Set smiled in relief, he had already filled out the application to join the school that morning. It was at that point which he decided to not use his real name, Annubis.

"I'm all good for a place to stay, and I think I might go take a look around the school now, if you don't mind."

The Vice-principle sent out a note to get a volunteer student from the top class to escort Set around the school.

A few minutes latter, Riki knocked on the door and walked into the room.

"It's your lucky day Set, you get to meet a Victor of the hunger games." Riki stuck out his hand and Set shook it.

smiling, Set looked Riki in the eye "It's an honor to meet you." Set couldn't help but feel that this was a bit coincidental having Riki as the first person he met at this school, but that didn't matter, sooner or later, he knew that Riki would lead him too Gloria.

"Don't think of me as famous, I get enough of that already, treat me like any one else." Riki was more tanned than he was in the games, but he was still paler than average for his district, his long black hair was beginning to show dark brown roots and he had a red stripe in his hair where it covered his left eye. Oddly, Riki's hair didn't look greasy at all. Annubis was at least 5cm taller then Riki.

The two boys walked out of the office and looked around, the hallways had only a few stragglers left in them.

Set felt a bit naked without a bandanna on his face or around his neck, but he knew wearing it would make him to recognizable as the guy from the games.

"First up... Is..." Riki pulled out a timetable and took a deep breath for emphasis as he held the sheet away from his face. "English. Well, that's dull."

As the two walked to English, Set and Riki talked, but the whole time, Set was subtly shifting the conversation so he could ask about Gloria.

"So, got a girlfriend?" Set Finally managed to ask.

"It's kind of complicated, we got into a fight because she cheated on me in the games, but it'll blow over soon enough."

"With that Annubis guy?" Set asked, knowing fully well that he was Annubis and the cheater.

"Yeah... Any way, here's the English classroom." The two boys walked into the room and sat down in the back of the class room. Set could see Gloria at the front of the classroom and had the urge to just run up and tell her about everything.

"We have a new student it seems..." The teacher said. "Would you like to come up and tell us about yourself."

Set stood up slowly and walked to the front of the class, avoiding Gloria's gaze.

"My name is Set." Annubis looked down at his feet and didn't say anything.

"That's great, mind telling us about yourself?"

"Well...I'm 15, I like chocolate, yellow things weird me out, black is my favorite color, I'm a Scorpio, I don't drink coffee cos it makes me hyper, Aegis is my favorite word and I dislike ants but love caterpillars." Set went through this list at a ridiculously fast pace and kept going on about himself for a minute and a half.

"...11 is my favorite prime number and 42 is my favorite all time number, I want a pet Llama, I would name him Steve and I would hug him every day..."

"OK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" The teacher finally yelled.

Annubis sat back in his seat and waited.

_I'll talk to her at lunch_

**Meanwhile...**

Thalia was in the middle of an intense stair off with the other Faith clone that was starring back at her from the other side of the walk way. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened.

"Faith! You're alive." An adult ran up and hugged Faith and began to cry. "You've been gone for so long, where did you go, what happened, I missed you so much!"

Faith clearly didn't know how to react. "Who are you?" The Cyborg finally managed to say after a solid minute of hugging and crying.

The woman let go of Faith and looked at her strangely and laughed happily. "It's me, mum, come on, I don't look that much different with short hair do I?."

The cyborg that was impersonating Faith clearly did not expect to run into the real Faith's mother.

Thalia waved sarcastically at the clone and smiled, the clone death stared back.

_I need a gun... _Thalia thought to herself as she left the happy mother and daughter behind.

**Meanwhile**

Croy and Teak didn't know what was going to happen, but one thing was for certain. It involved the train tracks (everything involving Faith involved trains), so that's where they were going

"So, what do you think the Faith's are even doing?" Teak asked casually.

"I think they are killing or capturing tributes, but I don't get it, if they were plotting an ultimate hunger games, why don't they just do it already?"

"Because your still in the games." A voice said from behind them.

Croy and Teak both spun around quickly, gun pointed and sword drawn.

A faith clone smiled politely and began to step forward, but it stopped mid-step when it saw that Croy's finger was about to tighten on the trigger.

"Explain." Croy said darkly, his gun aimed at her heart.

"The hunger games never ended, you're still being followed by cameras and things are still trying to kill you. Namely, me. Think about it, why let all those tributes live, they decided that they would make the districts the real arena for this game, then they would move all the tributes to the capital."

"Why are you telling us this? And what happens when we get to the capital" Teak scowled.

"I don't need to tell you why you should go, because you're going to go to the capital of your own free will by the end of the week." Faith smiled politely and took a step forward.

Croy pulled the trigger and the faith clone fell backwards, a smile still on her face as she hit the floor.

"Lets go." Croy tugged Teak's shirt and the two of them left, not even moving the body.

No more than 10 minutes later, Teak and Croy were walking past a TV shop when all of the TV's suddenly turned on and began speaking extremely loud.

_BREAKING STORY, CROY RAMIREZ AND TEAK SHAW CAUGHT MURDERING AN INNOCENT TEEN._

The TV then showed Croy shooting Faith.

In horror, Croy and Teak looked around, it then became apparent that every TV in the district that was plugged in had turned on. every TV was also somehow set to full volume and the news was on every channel.

Croy could hear the news coming out of civilians homes.

The two Victors looked at each other worriedly and pulled on their hoods.

_A 100000$ BOUNTY HAS BEEN ASSIGNED TO ANY ONE_ WHO CAN BRING THE RENEGADE VICTORS TO THE PEACE KEEPERS, DEAD OR ALIVE.

"We need to get out of here." Croy whispered, a few civilians had come out of their homes, a few brandishing bats, knives or other objects that could be used to knock out/ kill a criminal.

"They are all heading to our houses!" Teak put her head down and kept on walking.

"Hey, you!" A civilian yelled at Teak from across the street. "Let me see that sword..."

Teak realized too late that she was still holding her black scale sword.

Croy turned to look at the civilian and noted that he was 20 years old or so, it was almost painfully obvious that this man was a drug addict.

"I knew it." The civilian said as he got closer.

Teak screamed and ran/slashed at the mans face, killing or knocking him out instantly.

seconds later, the tv's all turned on again, showing the same story but with the kill that happened only seconds ago.

a few more seconds later, even more civilians stepped outside. It was clear that some of them recognized the drug addict that Teak had just killed.

"You killed him!" an angry 50 year old man started to yell in a blind fury. "YOU KILLED MY SON! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The man rushed forward and Teak readied her blade and Croy pointed his gun.

"Just walk away sir." Croy said calmly, even though his hand was shaking baddly.

The man stopped running and stepped back.

"Lets go Teak..."

The two criminals began to run, today was Saturday, tomorrow would be Sunday. If they caught the train today, they could be in the capital by the end of the week.

**AN: I'll tell the story of each tributes death/ journey to the Capital, don't expect it to only focus on a few, every tribute will be explained.**


	39. A promise I intend to keep

**I'm so sorry to all my peeps who were reading this, I have to end this. I've worked too hard to let it die now! **

**I will get back to this story. Maybe in a few days, maybe in a month. I won't let it end like this. I started when I was 13, and I'm going to finish now that I'm 15. **

**I'll read it over, and make it end, one way or another. But I can pretty much guarantee, only 5 or less tributes will make it to the end.**

**I'll update soon. I promise. I'm so sorry to all the people who have read this though.**


End file.
